Destiny and Time 2: Promises to fulfill
by Locke1
Summary: Back from the future, Shinji once again find himself admist the horror of piloting the Evas... but this time, he has hope to change the future he sees... or will Destiny stop him...One more chapter up... after a long time... flame me all you want -,-
1. I'm home

Well, I finally manage to get off my butt to start the  
sequal of Destiny and Time, nice huh? (for those of   
you how still don't know, YES this is the sequal to   
Destiny and Time.. as if the title isn't a dead give   
away..)  
  
Well I'm feeling kinda lazy so this first chapter is   
just a more detailed version of the Third Angel attack..   
ya know, the one that I shown at the end of the last   
chapter? =p  
  
Well as I said, it's a more detailed version of the third  
Angel AND how Shinji manage to move in with Misato (which  
is the first and second episode of the original NGE twisted  
to my pleasing MWAHAHAHA) So enjoy ^^  
  
Disclaimer: Ah heck, I know I have to do this, but I don't  
wanna, so I'm just gonna make this very straight foward,  
I don't own it.. ok?? God.. lawyers theses days...  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Destiny and Time 2:  
Promises to fulfill  
Chapter 1  
  
  
Shinji Ikari opened his eyes and looked around him.   
  
*Train station?*  
  
Looking down he can see his stuff in a duffel bag on a  
bench.  
  
*I'm in a train station.. but where am I?*  
  
SCREEEEEEEECH.  
  
Shinji jumped as he heard the sound of tires screeching.  
Turning his head, he sees a blue car and a woman with  
a red jacket and purple hair walking towards him.  
  
"Shinji Ikari, I'm Major-"  
  
Misato Katsuragi  
  
"Misato.." Shinji whispered.  
  
"Huh?.. oh, I guess you know me already, well I guess I'm  
famous then huh?" Misato nudged Shinji with her elbow.  
  
*How do I know her?* Shinji frowned.  
  
"Well anyways, welcome to Tokyo 3!" Misato said cheerfully.  
  
Evangelion.... Unit 01...  
  
Shinji rubbed his temples as images flashed acrossed his  
mind.  
  
"Hey, what's wrong kiddo? have a headache?"  
  
"I'm alright Misato."  
  
Promise me you'll stop me.  
  
Shinji gasped, *My father.. the future... I need to stop  
my father from starting the third impact...* The Third  
Child sat at the bench as his memory suddenly flood his  
mind, *Kensuke, Touji, Hikari, Ritsuko, Maya, Misato,  
Asuka.*  
  
"Hey, you sure your al- WOAH" Misato tried to regain her  
balance as the Earth shaked, "DAMN, not now!"  
  
*Angel attack...* Shinji tilted his head, *This is just  
like the first time I came to Tokyo 3... THIS IS THE  
FIRST TIME I CAME TO TOKYO 3!! I can start over.*  
Shinji smiled but quickly shakes it off and pretend to  
be freaked out.  
  
"Umm... Shinji, let's get you to NERV."  
  
"O-okay Miss Katsuragi."   
*Hey, I'm good at this.*  
  
"You were doing so well on not calling me that you know,  
I almost had hope of you not calling me that kid."  
  
"So-sorry Miss..err.. Misato."  
  
"Much better.. come on lets GO!"  
  
  
*******************************  
  
  
(Quick note: I don't think you guys would be interested  
in what the UN guys are doing right now, I mean if you  
really wanna listen to them whine and stuff, go watch  
the first episode again, cuz I don't like them so they'll  
not be in this fic ^^)  
  
The to be Third Child sat calmly beside Misato as they head  
towards the Geofront.   
  
SCREEEEEEECH  
  
*What now... oh wait.. we get to watch the N2 mine blow up   
the Angel.. joy*   
Shinji groaned when Misato grabs her Binoculars and lean   
towards Shinji's side of the car to see how the UN troops  
are doing against the Third Angel.  
  
After a few moments of forcing himself not to look at   
Misato's breast (well in this case, he can't really cuz it's  
pressed against his face already so I guess it's more the  
matter of forcing himself not to get a nosebleed)....  
  
"OH MY GOD!" Misato shouted, "THEIR GONNA USE A N2 MINE!!  
GET DOWN!"  
  
*Not this again* Shinji prayed silently that the car won't  
get blow upside down again while struggling to to breath  
from between Misato's 'melons'. But like usual, his prayers  
went unanswered and found himself in the car which is rolling  
away from the road AND struggling to breath...  
  
*******Few Minutes Later*******  
  
"Ok Shinji, on and count of three push ok?" Misato looked   
at Shinji who in turn gave a nod, "Ok, 1... 2.... 3...  
PUSH!!"  
  
Shinji grunted as he uses all his strength to push the car   
back to it's upright position.  
  
"Again, PUSH!!"  
  
CRASH  
  
"Whew, good job Shinji! now all we need to do is fix this  
car up and we'll be on our way again!" Misato said cheerfully.  
  
*Yeah, not to mention after stealing.. was it 15? car batteries*  
Shinji thought rolling his eyes.  
  
"Well Shinji, you just wait here for a few minutes while I get  
the car started up again K?" Shinji groaned and sat down on the  
ground.  
  
*******Few MORE minutes later*******  
  
Once again inside the blue car, hold up mainly by duct tape and  
the part that is still holding together, Shinji stared out the  
side window while Misato talked with someone on the phone.  
  
"... So it's only my duty to see that he gets there.. See ya"  
  
Click  
  
Shinji turned to face Misato to find her in deep thought.  
*Well, I guess not too many people can tell, I mean she doesn't   
even change her expression when she's thinking. Heck, I bet the  
only people who can figure out she's thinking about something  
right now is Kaji, Me, and Asuka*  
  
"..asuka.." Shinji whispered at the memory of his future fellow  
pilot.  
  
"Hey Shinnnji," Misato said in her perky voice, "who's Asuka?   
Your girlfriend?"  
  
"Yeah... I mean NO!! I mean... errr..." Shinji felt his face  
getting hot.  
  
"OOHHH Shinji's got a GIRLFRIEND!!" Misato teased.  
  
"You know what Misato?" Shinji gave her a lopsided smile.  
  
"Hmm?"  
  
"Your not as mature as I thought you'd me." the lopsided smile  
quickly became a full out grin as Misato's friendly expression   
turned sour, "Not to mention, isn't taking all those car batteries  
theft?"  
  
"Well you see.. err.. this is a state of emergency and we needed  
a working car, right? and I AM a goverment offical.. umm so   
everything is gonna be just fine ok? oookay."  
  
Shinji smirked at Misato's response, *Just like last time..*  
"I doubt they buy that." Shinji said with a small chuckle.  
  
"GGGRRRRRR..." Shinji gasped as he quickly remembered one small  
detail about this car ride.  
  
SCCRRRREEEEECH.  
  
"AAAAHHHHHHH!! MISATO!!! ARE YOU CRAZY!!! STOP THAT!! AAAAAHHHHH  
MISATOOOOOO" Shinji screamed as the mad Tactical officer of NERV  
made a 'few' sharp turns.  
  
"Say your sorry then I will." Misato smiled sweetly as she made  
another sweep across the road.  
  
"OK OK!!! SORRY OK!!" Shinji screamed out.  
  
"Much better." Misato grinned and quickly slowed down leaving our  
hero short of breath and thanking the gods for stopping Misato.  
  
  
*******************************  
  
  
*NERV... I'm back..*  
  
Shinji and Misato sat quietly in the car as the gates for the Car  
Train express closed behind them.  
  
*I wonder... how can I stop father?* Shinji's concentration was  
quickly broken by Misato.  
  
"Say Shinji, just out of curiosity, do you know what your father  
does?"   
  
*Damn, what do I say?*  
"Umm... you mean other than being a bastard?" Shinji said with  
a shrug.  
  
Misato laughed at Shinji's reply, "You don't get alone with your  
father do you? You know, you think just like me."  
  
"When your my age you mean." Shinji chuckled as Misato's face   
turned red with anger.  
  
"WHAT DO YOU MEAN WHEN I WAS YOUR AGE!" Misato shouted, "ARE YOU  
CALLING ME OLD!"  
  
"No no no, how can a person that would send a picture of themselves  
like this," Shinji reached into his pocket and got the picture of  
Misato, with the arrow pointing to her cleavage, "actually be old."  
Shinji smiled innocently.  
  
"Your lucky I was asked to get you here unharmed kid, or else you'll  
be in the hospital by now." Misato glared at Shinji.  
  
Silence quickly consumed the car again and Shinji found himself   
thinking about his father over and over.   
*Promise me you'll stop me... his last words... his last wish...  
My promise to him... but what if I screw up? Worst yet, what if I  
make things worst than they are?*  
  
A bright light cut of Shinji's train of thought.  
  
"Geofront..." Shinji whispered and gazed at the underground cavern.  
  
"Beautiful isn't it?" Misato said softly as if speaking out loud  
would rune the beauty of the site, "This, is where NERV central is,  
headquarters of NERV, one last hope for mankind."  
  
"Yes, it's beautiful." Shinji replied, *It's one of the only beautiful  
things NERV truly have. Yet, soon, it will all go tumbling down just  
because of some angels.*  
  
"Oh yeah, one more thing, did your father send you a ID card or   
something?"  
  
Instinctively, Shinji reached for his pocket to grad his card.  
*Whoops, forgot.. don't I don't have the card yet.. just the  
photo copy..*  
  
Stopping himself, he reached down and grabed the piece of  
paper and gave it to Misato.  
  
"Thanks. Here, read this while I check something" Misato   
gave the information booklet to Shinji.  
  
"Umm Misato.. do you have a map of the place, I think I'd  
like to know where's where.. if ya know what I mean."  
  
"Sure, here." Misato opened the side compartment and grabbed  
a crumpled piece of paper.  
  
"Thanks."  
  
  
*******************************  
  
  
Shinji followed Misato through NERV's underground base,  
with LOTS of instructions from Shinji who is pretending   
to reading the map, and stopped when they entered a   
dark room.  
"Well Shinji, we're here."  
  
"Where are we?"   
*Cage..err.. I dunno, but I know Unit 01 is here.*  
  
"Shinji..."  
  
"Father?" Shinji blinked as the lights in the room is  
turned on.  
  
"I sent for you because you are needed here, I need you  
to pilot that." Gendo Ikari said pointing at Unit 01.  
  
"Bu-but how am I suppose to p-p-pilot THAT?!?" Shinji  
said in his nervous voice.  
*Hmm.. is that what I said when I got here? I guess  
not.*  
  
"You must pilot that, if you don't, then you can go  
back and I'll let the other pilot do it."  
  
"Bu-but Commander.. Rei's.."  
  
"I... I don't know.."   
*Damn.. I KNOW I didn't say that the first time*  
  
"Send in-"   
  
"But on second thought, Sure why not" Shinji grinned  
which disturbed Misato alot and shocked Gendo a bit.  
  
"Very well." Gendo left the cage.  
  
"Umm... err... ok... err.." Misato stuttered.  
  
*Ah heck, might as well mess it all up, I mean  
I here to change the past right? so might as well   
change it so much it won't even be LIKE the last  
time*  
  
*******************************  
  
  
*I wonder what they'll do when they see my Sync  
Ratio?*  
  
"Shinji, we are making Nerve connections now, so  
you will feel a little prick, it might hurt, just  
warning you ok?"  
  
*Misato, I missed ya.* Shinji gave her the thumbs  
up. *But I wonder where Asuka is... what if she  
doesn't remember me?*  
  
Shinji felt a prick on the back of his neck.  
  
"Nerve connections complete, Sync Ratio at Oh my."  
  
Shinji almost laughed out loud as he heard the  
technical gasp.  
  
"What's the Sync Ratio, can he move it?" Misato  
said really concerned.  
  
"At 78%..."  
  
"Wow... err.. how's the UN doing?"  
  
"They gave us the go to get the Angel already."  
  
"Ok, Shinji we are gonna get you to the surface by  
the lift, when you get up, you might want to move  
around a bit to get use to it ok?"  
  
"Umm ok Misato." Shinji said hiding a smile.  
*Are they gonna be stunned...*  
  
Shinji felt himself going up the lift to the surface  
of the Tokyo 3.  
  
"Ok Shinji, you're there, you have a few minutes till  
the Angel gets here, so move around."  
  
"Ok." Shinji said quietly and start willing his Eva  
to do stretchs and balance on one foot.  
*I would do ANYTHING to see their faces now.*  
Shinji thought with a grin.  
  
"Shinji.... err.. your... getting the hang of it..  
err.. yeah..." Misato said through the com.  
  
"Thanks." Shinji replied modestly.  
  
"Ok, the Angel is closing in, you see the bu-   
nevermind, ok all you need to do is.... SHINJI!"  
  
Shinji grinned when he saw Misato's expression when  
she notice that he already got the prog. knife deployed.  
  
*Well, might as well finish this, if I remember correctly,  
wait, the last time I beat this with a berserk Eva, I   
wonder how tough it is REALLY*  
  
Willing his Eva to dash towards the Angel Unit 01 thrust  
the knife right into the core the Angel slumped to the   
ground. Shinji immediatly unfolded the AT field and the   
Angel exploded.  
  
*Heh, that was a REALLY big change.. I wonder how this  
is gonna affect the future?*  
  
  
*******************************  
  
  
"Umm... err.... Good job?" Misato said confused.  
  
Shinji grinned, "Easy as 1-2-3."   
  
Misato blinked, "Welcome to Nerv.."  
  
*This is a great start...* Shinji closed his eyes  
and sighed, *I'll keep my promise Kasumi, and for  
you too... father*  
  
"Umm Shinji mind if you head back to the lift, we'll  
need to give you all full body check up and then   
you'll be free to go I guess."  
  
The Third Child sighed again, "Sure, no problem."  
Shinji thought for a moment, "But tell me.. do I get  
to use really really big guns or do I just have this  
puny knife?"  
  
"Err... I'll tell you later ok..." Shinji smiled when  
he sees Misato sweatdrop on his screen, "Just come to   
the command post and I'll meet you here and bring you  
over to those doctors for a full body check up."  
Misato shivered at the mention of 'full body check up'  
  
"Gotcha."  
*Hmm.. why did she go all freaked out.. is the full body  
check up REALLY that bad.. hmm.. I think I had one   
before.. actually, I'm certain I had one before.. stupid  
memory lost.*  
  
  
*******************************  
  
  
"Ok, one more test to go." The doctor said with a sigh.  
  
*God, this is embarassing* Shinji tired to imagine that  
he is somewhere else as he sat on the table, naked, and  
being observed by the doctor.  
"Umm.. can you hurry.. I'm..err.. getting cold."  
  
"Just need to take a blood sample... there." The doctor  
placed the tube of Shinji's blood away, "Well, your   
free to go."  
  
Like lightning, Shinji dressed in his usual attire before  
waving goodbye then dashing out of the room.  
  
*God, how can I ever forget about THAT!* Shinji groaned,  
*I guess fainting and letting the EVA go berserk against  
that angel did have it's advantages, those doctors don't  
need to probe all around me while I was awake!*  
  
Shinji gave a last shiver before meeting with Misato again.  
  
"So how did you like your check up." Misato grinned.  
  
"Bad... REALLY bad." was all Shinji can say before quickly  
dash out of the NERV hospital.  
  
"Yup, I guess it IS that bad..." Misato nodded.  
  
"Major Katsuragi?" Misato turned around, "I believe you'll  
have another check-up in two weeks."  
  
"WHAT!!" Misato froze in fear before dashing away following  
Shinji's lead.  
  
  
*******************************  
  
  
"Ikari Shinji, Third Child, Pilot of the Evangelion Unit  
01. Here are you identification card, and you are assigned  
the living quarters in block E apar-"  
  
"WHAT?!" Misato exclaimed, "HE is living ALONE!"  
  
"Umm, Misato, where else could I live, I mean I don't want  
to live with my father and I-" Shinji explained hoping he  
can have some privacy to figure out how to 'save the future'.  
  
"You can live with ME" Misato smiled, but quickly reverted  
to her serious face, "If it is ok, I'd like Ikari Shinji to  
live with me, I'd be his guardian!"  
  
"Hmm.. very well, you'll be living with Major Katsuragi  
with her as your legal guardian." Shinji and Misato exited  
the room after the briefing on his living quarters.  
  
*Oh god, not AGAIN!!* Shinji groaned, *Great, I need to pick  
up after Misato again... is there no escaping this fate?*  
  
"Why are you groaning like that Shinji? Aren't you glad your  
living with me?" Misato asked wearing an innocent smile.  
  
*... well I guess living with Misato does have it's perks*  
Shinji reasoned before answering.  
"Of course not! why would I be sad living with a goddess such  
as yourself?" Shinji hit himself over his head mentally.  
*Damn, now I'm starting to act like Kaji!*  
  
"Umm, look Shinji, if you wanna life with me, lose the   
attitude." Misato said grimly.  
  
"Why?"   
  
"Just... don't."  
  
"Reminding you of a lost love?" Shinji grinned from ear to   
ear.  
  
Misato just answered with a glare and a growl.  
  
"Sorry."  
  
"Naw, it's ok," Misato waved it off, "Say, can you wait a  
sec? I need to talk to someone."  
  
"Sure." Shinji shrugged.  
  
  
*******************************  
  
  
"Your WHAT!!!" Dr. Ritsuko Akagi screamed into the phone when  
Misato said Shinji was to live with her.  
  
"What?" Misato frowned, "I mean HE can't live alone! He's just  
a kid for gods sake! I'll even promise not to hit on him."  
  
"DON'T YOU EVEN THINK ABOUT THAT!!" Misato winced and held the  
pay phone away from her.  
  
"Man, she can't even take a joke.." Misato groaned.  
  
"Misato.. why don't you let me talk to her?" Shinji suggested.  
  
"Hey, Ritsuko, the Third Child wants to talk to you." Misato  
said after the famous Doctor finish shouting at her.  
  
"Heh, maybe he's begging me to save him from you." Ritsuko smirked.  
  
"Oh shut up!" Misato growled before handing the phone over the  
Shinji.  
  
"Umm.. Doctor Akagi right?" Shinji said.  
  
"Uh huh... your battle with the Angel is quite impressive." Ritsuko  
complimented, "it's like you've done this before.."  
  
Shinji tensed up, "Heh... I'm talented?"  
  
"Well, I'll ask you about it later, but right now, are you SURE you  
want to live with Misato.. don't just look at her looks to decide."  
  
*Why do ALL human females in this world think that all guys are   
perverts...* Shinji rolled his eyes, "Actually, I'm not really   
sure I want to live with her.. she's kinda too immature if you  
know what I mean." Shinji whispered into the phone and was answered  
by a loud laugh.  
  
"Well, sorry, can't help you there.. oh, one advice-"   
  
"Don't eat her cooking." Shinji said matter-of-factly.  
  
"You've eatten her cooking already?"  
  
"Nope, but it's always the good looking ones that can't cook."  
Shinji chuckled.  
  
"Well, I'll be looking forward to meeting you in person, til then,  
survive Misato's world."  
  
"Thanks." Shinji placed the phone back and turned to Misato, "Well  
you ready?"  
  
"Yeah, let's go.. and we're gonna have a party tonight!" Misato  
smiled.  
  
"Umm, tell you what... why don't I cook tonight as a thank you for  
taking me in." Shinji said.  
  
"AAwww.. no-"  
  
"I insist." Shinji said a tad too forcefully.  
  
"Ritsuko said something about my cooking didn't she.." Misato's  
smile quickly turned into a frown.  
  
"Umm... just wanted to cook." Shinji gave his best innocent smile.  
  
"All right..." Misato sighed, "well, why don't I drive ya around to  
buy the stuff you'll need."  
  
"Sure!" Shinji quickly thanked the gods before following Misato  
to her car.  
  
  
*******************************  
  
  
"I know! Shinji, let me show you something." Misato suggested while  
driving.  
  
"Sure." Shinji just shrugged.  
  
*Damn, I'd thought he'll show more interst.. isn't he even alittle  
curious?* Misato frowned slightly, *It's like he know's what   
is about to happen!*  
"Say Shinji, can you see the future or something?" Misato said  
jokingly.  
  
Misato turn to see Shinji's reaction and sees him sweat nervously.  
"Um.. kinda, sorta.. umm...." Shinji stuttered.  
  
"So, when do you think the next angel is gonna appear?" Misato  
asked with a shrug, *Hey, if he can see the future, maybe we'll  
have an edge on the angels! Who am I kidding, all those fortune  
telling things are phony..*  
  
"It isn't seeing the future, it's more like guesswork.." Shinji  
said nervously, "I basically just use what I see and guess what  
will happen next."  
  
"I guess that works... and you usually guess right?" Misato   
asked.  
  
"Yeah, I guess.."  
  
"So what am I going to bring you to see?" Misato grinned wanting  
to see Shinji's 'ability' in action.  
  
"Your going to show me Tokyo 3 doing something... I think."  
Shinji said with a frown.  
  
*Damn, he's good!*   
"Lucky guess.."  
  
"Hey, I have an idea! why don't we guess when the next angel will  
appear!" Shinji grinned, "Actually, make that a bet! closest   
person to the actual time wins."  
  
Misato grinned at Shinji's idea, "Sure, if you win, I'll give you  
full access to my credit card for a week!"  
  
"Wow, you sure about that Misato?" Shinji smiled, "If YOU win,  
I'll... I'll..."  
  
"You'll tell me who your little girlfriend is!" Misato laughed  
as Shinji sweatdropped.  
  
"I DON'T have a girlfriend!"  
  
"Well you'll tell me all about her when you get one." Misato  
thought about the stakes a bit before adding, "About everyone  
of them you'll get or have."   
*That's much better!"  
  
"So basically, you want to know the latest news on my love life  
if I lose."  
  
"Excatly!"  
  
Misato heard a quiet 'oh brother' before stopping her car,  
"Well, we're here! and just in time too!"  
  
Misato smiled as Shinji, who is sitting on the ground,   
watched the buildings of Tokyo 3 'grow' out of the   
ground with a small smile of contentment  
  
"It's... nice."  
  
"Just nice?" Misato said with a frown  
  
"Well, it's not bad, and calling it wonderful will be kinda  
overstating it, I mean the Geofront would be wonderful. And  
this compaired to that.. it's just nice... not that it's  
bad or anything." Shinji explained quickly.  
  
"True." The two watched in silence as they watched the scene  
in front of them until it ended.  
  
"We better get back, your stuff should be at my apartment  
already, so you should unpack!" Misato said helping Shinji  
back on his feet.  
  
  
*******************************  
  
  
"Oh my god..."  
  
"hm.."  
  
"Wow..."  
  
"uh..."  
  
"This... this is..."  
  
"Is..."  
  
"I'm in heaven."   
  
Misato practically swooned as she tasted Shinji's cooking.  
"That's nice Misato.." Shinji laughed nervously as the  
Captain finished another can of beer.  
  
"You know, from now on, you should do all the cooking!"  
Misato said with a nod.  
  
*YES! no instant crap!*  
"Well I guess since I'll be doing all the cooking, it's  
only fair that you do all the dishes!"  
  
The drunk officer in front of Shinji thought for a moment,  
"Ok, that sounds fair enough."  
  
"And I think I'll do the cleaning, so you should do the  
laundry!" Shinji hoped that Misato would be too drunk to  
think of some devious plan to force most of the work  
on him.  
  
"Sure." Misato replied quickly.  
  
"Ok, now that THAT is settled, I think I'll go to bed."  
Shinji said quickly after writing down who's doing what  
on a piece of paper and then taking it with him in his  
room not trusting his 'guardian' from ripping up the   
piece of paper.  
  
Shinji let out a sigh before dropping down on his futon.  
*I'm back.... and I feel as good as ever!*  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
That's the first chapter! it's just basically an intro  
to what to expect on Shinji's behavior. Few quick notes  
about this chapter. Hmm, on second thought, I'd leave   
that and just go on to something I want to write down!  
  
Kaji's visit! (Omake!!)  
  
Kaji walked towards the house where Asuka lived in.  
*Won't she be surprised! But then, she'd probably  
spent all the time I got off trying to get a date  
with me and glomping me all the time.. Heh, I'd  
be prepared this time! She won't even be able to  
touch me!*  
  
Look at his attire, Kaji confidently pressed the door  
bell to be greeted by Asuka's guardian/aunt.  
  
"Kaji! It's been a while since you came a visited Asuka."  
Asuka's Aunt said almost letting a laugh loose after one  
look at Kaji.  
  
Kaji flashed her one of his 'lady killer' smiles, "Well  
I've been busy doing stuff."  
  
"You know well that your moves don't work on me Kaji."   
Despite her obvious put down, Kaji doesn't even look  
a bit disappointed, or even TRY to look disappointed.  
  
"Well where is she?"  
  
"Actually, she's been acting strange lately, Asuka's  
been in her room mumbling something about helping  
someone or thing and only comes out of there when  
she is hungry or going to training."  
  
"Well I think I'll fix that." Kaji said in his usual  
slick and confident voice.  
  
Kaji put up his 'ultimate lady killer' face and knocked  
on Asuka's door, "Aaasukaaaaa."  
  
The door suddenly flung open revealing the one and  
only, Asuka Langley Sohryu.  
  
"Wait! before you glomp me, I just have to say that I'd  
be staying here for a while until you are transfered  
to Tokyo 3 where the Angels are attacking! Well with   
that said, go head!" Kaji closed his eyes in preparation  
of the human missile that is Asuka flying towards him.  
  
"that's nice Kaji."   
  
*WHAT!?!?! am I in the wrong room?* Kaji thought.  
  
"Umm Kaji.. I'd run over there and hug you, but seriously,  
even I won't hug you when your wearing THAT!"  
  
Kaji frowned and looked over his attire once more,  
"I don't see what's wrong with this?"  
  
Asuka facefaulted, "Umm Kaji, your wearing a suit of armor."   
*Man, Shinji must be changing the future more than I thought..  
the last time, Kaji just held on to a cushion, but a suit  
of ARMOR?!?!*  
  
  
Heh, that was stupid, but anyways, that's it folks! wait for  
the next chapter when Shinji reunites with the Idiot duo!!  
(and of course their dear, dear class rep Hikari Horaki...)  
Seeya!! *WAVE* 


	2. Back to School

Hiya people... This chapter will NOT involve  
ANY Eva fighting, it's just talking about   
Shinji's new school life is like now with his   
attitude change. But I can tell you right now,   
he's not gonna be like this for the whole fic,   
I mean isn't NGE suppose to be about the pilot's  
problems? I mean, if they don't have any other  
than fighting angels and stuff, it would just  
be your run in the mill mecha show. (At least  
that's what I think.)  
  
Well I doubt you guys need a recap, so I'd  
save it for later ^_^  
  
  
Disclaimer: HA, if I have the rights to NGE, I  
won't be here writing fics now, would I? plus,  
I'm just a kid with no money, it'll be useless  
suing me ^_^  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Destiny and Time 2:  
Promises to Fulfill  
  
Chapter 2  
  
"... so you'll be going to school today." Misato  
finished yet another can of Yebisu beer.  
  
"Sure.. ok." Shinji replied with a shrug and   
finished his breakfast.  
  
"Oh yeah, Ritsuko said that you'll be starting your  
training after school today until 7, so you should  
go right to NERV after school."  
  
"K.. oh yeah, Misato?"  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"You're doing the dishes." Shinji said with a smug  
smile.  
  
"WHAT!! We hadn't assign those yet!" Misato panicked  
  
"Huh, then what might THIS be." Shinji pulled  
out 'The List' from yesterday, complete with   
Misato's signature.  
  
"WHAT! Did you forge my signature! I would NEVER  
sign that!" Misato frowned and reached for the   
piece of paper.  
  
"You signed it yesterday while your drinking."  
Shinji replied and shoving the piece of paper  
in his backpack, "And nope, I don't know how  
to forge signatures."  
  
"Why you little.." Misato fumed and started to chase  
the Third child for the list.  
  
"Misato Misato Misato." Shinji tsked, "Shouldn't  
you act more mature? Anyway, I have to go to  
school now, chow."  
  
Misato almost crashed into the front door in attempt  
to catch Shinji, "Grrrr... I'll get him... I'll get  
him one day..."  
  
  
*******************************  
  
  
Shinji whistled as he walked down the street towards  
his high school.  
*Well that last angel was easy enough, I guess I'll   
have it easy until the 12th or 13th one.. THEN we  
need to work REALLY hard again, not that the once  
before would be easy, I mean we know how they look  
like AND what they do already right? So it should  
be a walk in the park.. almost.*  
  
Shinji's attention returned to his surroundings once  
again and meeting his eyes is....  
  
Tokyo 3 Junior High...  
  
"I guess I'm here." Shinji said out loud before walking  
in.  
  
The Third Child, after entering the building, scanned  
the hallway to see his destination, Room A-2, and  
walked in.  
  
"Hi, you must be the new transfer." Shinji turned to  
the friendly voice that greeted him, of course, the  
voice is from the class rep. Hikari Horaki.  
  
"Hi.. umm.. let me guess, Hikari Horaki right?" Shinji  
flashed her a grin and then raising his hand,   
"I'm Shinji Ikari."  
  
The class rep. blushed at Shinji's forwardness before  
shaking his hand, "Umm.. Ikari-San.."  
  
"Just Shinji will do."  
  
"Umm ok.. err.. Shinji, why don't you take a sit over  
there." Hikari lead Shinji to an empty table, "After  
the attack 2 days ago, lots of students moved away so  
this class is pretty empty."  
  
"I would guess so.. I mean who would like to live in  
a crazy place like this, I mean other than me, I can't  
say anyone is crazy enough to like this place." Shinji  
kept up his smile.  
  
"Oh, umm, well this is your laptop, you'll find that-"  
  
"I know, no chats unless we have permission only private  
messages, we also have Internet access, but it's limited  
and all that right?" Shinji grinned when Hikari stared at  
him in wonder.  
  
"H-ho-how did you.."  
  
"Oh, all the schools are like that." Shinji answered,   
"Say, is our teacher boring?"  
  
"Umm.. err.. I can't say.." Hikari frowns a bit as if to  
gather her senses again, "Class would be starting in a  
moment, so I recommend you to look over the school rules  
on your computer. If you have any questions, you can ask  
me during lunch or you can message me."  
  
"Sure thing." Shinji dropped down on his seat and scanned  
the room.  
*Kensuke is over there, huh? Touji's here too.. oh right,  
I guess his little sister did get crushed... but why is  
he still staring at me. Some girls are giggling and seems  
like they're stealing glances of me and I'd guess that  
Kensuke is trying to figure out if I'm a secret agent from  
mars or something...* Shinji sighed.  
  
FLASH  
  
Shinji winced at the sharp pain, *What the hell was that.*  
He slowly rubbed his temples to ease the pain from his  
head, *That really hurt..*  
  
"All rise." Still feeling a little pain, Shinji stood up.  
  
"Bow..... Sit down."   
  
"Class, today we have a new transfer student, everyone  
please welcome Ikari Shinji, would you like to tell your  
classmates a bit about yourself?" the teacher asked  
Shinji who is standing up from his sit.  
  
"Umm, I moved here from my uncles farm.. I play the Cello,  
I guess you can say that I like Mechas... and I'm single."  
Shinji ended his last comment with a wink resulting in  
laughs and giggles from the rest of the class.  
  
"Hmm, that's nice Mr. Ikari, now let use continue from   
last class...." The young pilot rolled his eyes as the  
teacher droned on about 2nd Impact once again.  
  
*Damn, no matter how I change the flow of time, I STILL  
can't get him to stop droning on about the 2nd Impact!*  
  
Beep.... beepbeepbeepbeepbeepbeepbeepbeepbeepbeepbeep  
beepbeepbeepbeepbeepbeepbeepbeepbeepbeepbeepbeepbeep  
  
Shinji turned his attention to about a thousand private   
messages that popped up on his screen.  
*Oh brother...*  
  
  
*******************************  
  
  
*Heh, the good news is, no one asked if I was the pilot  
of that robot yet.*  
  
Just then, few girls from Shinji's class waved at him,   
*The REALLY good news is that I think I can actually get  
a date for the next dance.*  
Shinji chuckled to himself, *Man, I really starting to  
scary me, I'm sounding like Kaji.*  
  
"Hey, New kid!" Shinji turned to see Touji and Kensuke  
walking towards him.  
  
"Umm Touji Suzuhara and Kensuke Aida right?" Shinji stood  
up from under the tree.  
  
"Yeah, that's us.. err.."  
  
"Ikari Shinji, but just call me Shinji please."  
  
"Well we just wanna-" Kensuke started  
  
"Ask you how in the world did you manage to get your own  
fan club just by winking at the girls.. MAN you are the  
MASTER!" Shinji sweatdropped, *Ok at least I'm not gonna  
get punched..*  
  
"Seriously, you HAVE to tell us!" Kensuke said in an  
almost pleading voice.  
  
"But before that.." Touji interrupted.  
  
WHAM!  
  
"Sorry, but that's for hitting on the class rep."  
  
"Wha?" Shinji groaned and tried to pulled himself up again,  
"You and the class rep are dating?"  
*Wow, this is the first I heard of this.*  
  
"What?! you and the class rep are dating!!" Kensuke shouted,  
"and you didn't even tell ME! your best FRIEND!!"  
  
"No! I'm not dating the class rep!!" Touji replied frantically.  
  
"Then, you can't punch me for hitting on the class rep   
then." Shinji said matter-of-factly.  
  
WHAM!  
  
"That's for correcting me!" Touji said cracking his   
knuckles.  
  
*Damn, I shouldn't have hit on the class rep... ah well,   
at least now we know Touji has a thing for her!*  
  
"Sorry." Shinji said, "didn't know you and the class rep  
are a couple."  
  
"We're NOT a couple!" Touji insisted.  
  
"Then why did you hit him then?" Kensuke countered.  
  
"Cuz... Ah the hell with ya all." Touji stomped off.  
  
"Sorry about those punches Shinji, Touji is not what you  
call a tactful person." Kensuke apologized for Touji.  
  
"It's ok.." Shinji waved it of then muttered, "I'm used  
it by now.."  
  
"So tell me, are you the pilot of that robot?" Kensuke  
asked.  
  
"And YOU are not a person I'd call tactful either."  
Shinji said with a chuckle.  
  
"So you ARE the pilot!" Kensuke grinned.  
  
"I didn't say that." Shinji kept walking.  
  
"So you're not?"  
  
"I didn't say that either.."  
  
"YES! I knew it! You're the pilot!" Kensuke immediately  
bombarded Shinji with hundreds of questions.  
  
"I didn't say I'm the pilot.." Shinji said again and  
shrugged off all the questions.  
  
"Damn, I thought you're the pilot.."  
  
"You'll see who it is... sooner or later I guess."  
Shinji silently prayed that they wouldn't figure  
it out since if they did, that would mean that Misato  
will have two fan-boys following her everywhere when  
they see her.  
  
"So you know who the pilot is?" Kensuke practically  
jumped with joy.  
  
"umm.. you can say that."   
  
"GREAT! can you tell him to call me!"  
  
"No..."  
  
"PLEASE!!"  
  
"no"  
  
"PLEEEEEEEEEAAAAAASSSSEEEEE!!!"  
  
"NO!"  
  
  
*******************************  
  
  
"Shinji..... You're a natural." Shinji grinned at the  
complement, "But you just need to work on your close   
combat skills."  
  
"No problem doc." Shinji put back the simulation rifle  
back on the weapons rack.  
  
"I still can't believe it, it took Asuka her whole   
life just to get to his level, now he just starts the  
Eva and he's already there! Amazing." Shinji heard  
Maya Ibuki muse over the comm.  
  
"Ok Shinji, we'll be training you on close range   
combat tomorrow, so I suggest you rest up tonight."  
Dr. Akagi said, "You can go now."  
  
"Thanks." Shinji sighed in relief as the entry plug  
is being ejected from the Eva.  
*Man, now matter how long I pilot this thing LCL will  
still smell the same.*  
  
*******Few minutes Later*******  
  
"So how did you do Shinji?" Misato asked.  
  
"Pretty well I guess, Dr. Akagi said that all I need  
is to train in the close combat and I'm all set!"  
Shinji said with a shrug, "So is there like a big  
sword or something that I can use?"  
  
"Well there is an Axes, Lance, and the knife.. that's  
about it I think.." Misato counted off.  
  
"I know tha-" Shinji caught himself but a bit too late.  
  
"You knew! HOW! it's all classified info!" Misato frowned  
  
"Umm... well.. err.. you see.." Shinji started to sweat.  
  
"Ah well, it's not THAT important, you'll see then soon  
anyway so it's ok."   
  
*Whew... that was close..* Shinji let out his breath   
slowly.  
  
"Well, let's go home... you're doing all the cooking right?"  
Misato said with a eager smile.  
  
"Yup, and YOUR doing the dishes." Shinji grinned.  
  
"Aww... I'll play you for it, loser washes the dishes!"  
  
"Nope.. You're doing it and that's final!" Shinji quickly  
hopped into the car.  
  
"Fine...." Misato grumble all the way back to the apartment.  
  
  
*******************************  
  
  
Swish  
  
Misato and Shinji entered the apartment with Shinji carrying  
some of Misato's laundry.  
  
"Say, how's school Shinji?" Misato walked over to the  
answering machine to find 20 messages.  
  
"Fine I guess." Shinji replied from the Kitchen.  
  
*Hmm, who called... I'd understand one or 2.. but 20! that's  
outrageous!* So, Misato pressed the button to find out.  
  
Beeeeeeep.  
  
Hey, Shinji, I'm Hitomi, you know, from school.. I'd like  
to ask if..... youarefreeonsaturday... umm.. that's all..  
err.. bye.  
  
Beeeeeeep  
  
Hi Shinji! I'm wondering if you have anything to do on  
Saturday, if you don't.. umm.. I'm just saying... err..  
you know.. oh and I'm Michiru from school..  
  
Misato groaned and stopped the machine, "Shinji.. are you  
sure schools just FINE.."  
  
"Yeah, I'm fine at school.. why?"  
  
"There are 20 messages on the machine for you from girls  
asking you on a date..." Misato said wiry.  
  
"Umm.. heh... I guess school was better than fine then."  
  
Misato couldn't help but facefault, *Is this kid for   
REAL!*  
"So, who are you gonna take out for your date?" Misato  
grinned and sat down on the chair.  
  
"Umm... I dunno... HEY! it's non of your business!"  
Misato leaned back on the chair to see what Shinji  
was doing, and found him blushing while cutting some  
veggies.  
  
"I AM your legal guardian you know, I have a right to   
know about your day!"  
  
"WHAT! this is personal!"  
  
"So I guess you'll be taking that Hitomi girl then right?"  
Misato laughed when Shinji stumbled in the kitchen.  
  
"THAT'S NOT FUNNY!!" Shinji blushed harder.  
  
"You're not so bad after all." Misato said inbetween laughs  
  
"I won't be responsible for any type of poison in your  
food." Shinji threatened.  
  
"Like you would poison me." Misato turned to see a seemingly  
VERY serious Shinji, "would you?"  
  
"You never know..." Shinji said before concentrating on  
his cooking again.  
  
  
*******************************  
  
  
Shinji fell off his chair laughing his head off,   
"Mi-mi-misato.. HAHAHA your..your.. HAHAHAHHA"  
  
"WHAT?" Misato said while poking at her food,  
"You did say you'd poison me.."  
  
"Y-y-you actually be-believed me HAHHAHAHHAAHA"  
Once again, Misato was forced to face humiliation  
as she guiltily ate some of Shinji's home cooked meal.  
  
"Well, you can never me too sure.." Misato defended,  
"So, we still haven't said anything about that bet   
yet.. so when do you think the next angel will come  
oh great Shinji the reader of the future"   
  
"You go first, no guess above a year."  
  
"Fine, I say... 2 months!"  
  
"Ok, I say 3 weeks... Misato, prepare to lose your   
credit card for a week." Shinji smirked.  
  
"Yeah right, YOU better be ready to tell me all about  
your love life." Misato snickered.  
  
  
*******************************  
  
  
Shinji groaned again as another wave of messages hit  
him during their teacher's rambles about the Second  
Impact.  
*God, do they ever stop?*  
  
Looking at the screen, Shinji noticed that lots of the  
messages now are filled with, who is the pilot? or  
Can I talk to the pilot? or Can you tell me who the  
pilot is? Then there is the occasional, are you free  
on Saturday from few girls that had called him 2 days  
ago.  
*Now.. let see.. an answer that will answer all those  
questions... hmm... that's easy.*  
  
^NO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!^  
  
Shinji bite his tongue to prevent laughing as the message  
went back to everyone, and in reply groaned in despair.  
  
Beeeep  
  
*Well, at least I have something to do until lunch...*  
  
^Are you gay?^  
  
Shinji sweatdropped the typed.  
  
^NO!!! now do you ask?^  
  
^Well, all the hot girls are asking you for a date and  
You're saying no to all of them..^  
  
*Well, true... maybe I should just say yes to one of them  
and maybe I'd stop this from spreading..*  
^Well I'm not.. I just have someone in mind already^  
  
^Don't tell me your going for Ayanami!^  
  
Shinji sighed, ^Of course NOT!! Who is this anyways...^  
  
^Turn around, to your left^  
Shinji turned to see Kensuke give him a little wave.  
^So, who do you have in mind?^  
  
^Non of your business^  
  
^Oh come on!!^  
  
^You'll know at lunch.^  
  
Shinji heard every girl in the class gasp and even saw  
few of them start to take out lipsticks and the such.  
  
*I shouldn't have said that..* Shinji thought miserably,  
*I'm never gonna hear the end of this from Misato..*  
  
The rest of the class went by EXTREMELY slow, but still  
it wasn't slow enough for our Eva pilot....  
  
******* Lunch!! *******  
  
Shinji just finished his lunch, which in packed of course,  
and found himself surrounded by girls from his class.  
  
"So who are you gonna ask on a date." One of the braver  
girls spoke out to Shinji's dismay.  
  
"Umm..." Shinji felt that all the girls are closing in on  
him, "well.... errr."  
  
"OK back up girls..." Shinji sighed in relieve as Touji and  
Kensuke came to his rescue.  
  
"Thank you guys!!" Shinji whispered.  
  
"Ah, don't thank us, we just don't wanna see you suffocate  
until you told us who your gonna date." Kensuke said with  
a smirk.  
  
"Yeah, plus you still need to tell us how you did that thingy  
to make your own fan-club!" Touji added.  
  
"Well I was planning to go on a date with Hi- OW!" Shinji felt  
a jab on his side and glared at the source.  
  
"Shinji, you don't just say it out loud, you need to GO to   
the girl and THEN say it." Kensuke explained like a true expert.  
  
"When did YOU became the expert?" Touji snickered at Shinji's  
remark.  
  
"Just GO already." Touji pushed Shinji out for him to face his  
choice.  
  
*Who the heck AM I gonna pick?* Shinji scanned around field,  
which is filled with girls in his class. *Hmm... well that  
Sakura girl is pretty nice, but then Hikaru seems less shy,  
well then there is Keiko who is VERY shy...*  
  
"Pick already!!" Touji shouted from behind him.  
  
"FINE!" Shinji shouted back and walked up to a girl with  
freckles and a twin pony tail... *Whoops wrong person*  
Shinji mental kick himself for walking up to the class rep   
who is, for some weird reason, in the crowd also.  
  
"I-Ikari?" Hikari manage to say.  
  
"Sorry class rep, wrong person.. you know something, I can  
tell you who has a crush on yo OW!" Shinji shouted again  
as a rock hit his back, "Fine, I won't tell, but anyways."  
  
Shinji took another deep breath and walked towards a girl  
with brown hair, almost reaching to her shoulder, that curl  
inward to frame her face. *With those round eyes, who can  
say no.. I mean Keiko seems nice, but shy I guess.*  
  
"Keiko, are you free this Saturday?" Shinji said with his  
best smile (The one Shinji learned from Kaji from watching  
it too much! =p).  
  
"I... I... I.." Keiko stammered.  
  
"Can I take that as a yes?" Keiko nodded slightly, "Great!  
I'll meet you at that mall with the big ice-cream store.  
See ya in class." Shinji finished with 'THE WINK' before  
walking off and joining the 'idiot duo'.  
  
Few minutes later, if you we're still near the field of  
Tokyo 3 Junior High, you would hear the group of girls  
squealing and few shouts of 'OH MY GOD!' and other of  
the likes....  
  
  
*******************************  
  
  
"So.. I heard you go a date for yourself." Shinji choked  
on the LCL as Misato mentioned it during his training with  
the Prog Knife.  
  
"MISATO!!" Shinji shouted.  
  
"Shinji, concentrate on the angel will you." Ritsuko   
interjected, "And YOU Misato, he needs to work on this  
so would you PLEASE leave him alone for now, you have  
the time in your apartment to torture him with."  
  
Misato giggled when Shinji groaned in reply to what  
Ritsuko said.  
  
"Anyways, Shinji, I'll you better tell me all about this  
back at the apartment." Misato smiled.  
  
"Yes Misato." Shinji groaned.  
  
"Ok, now Shinji, since the Prog. Knife doesn't have a  
long reach, you'll need to take or dodge, preferably  
dodge, some hits the angel might throw at you. Since this  
we don't have enough knowledge on how to program the movements  
of the angels yet, this simulation would only need you  
to hit immobile enemies.. understand?"  
  
"Gotcha!" Shinji replied with a thumbs up.  
  
"Ok, each of the dummies will fire these 'lazers' at you,  
you are to dodge them and neutralize the targets.. begin!"  
  
  
******* one hour later *******  
  
  
"Good job Shinji! You only got hit 40 times!" Ritsuko  
nodded with approval, "But that's still a lot of hits! The  
Second Child, who is still in Germany, finished this   
excersize with less than 25 hits. Quite amazing actually."  
  
*Wow, Asuka good.* Shinji frowned, *I'd never get THAT  
good.*  
  
"Well, you're free to go.. Sync test tomorrow so you won't  
be getting any training." Dr. Akagi said.  
  
Shinji just sighed and got out of the plug.  
  
  
*******************************  
  
  
"So.. whens your date?" Misato asked during dinner.  
  
"Saturday, in that mall with that big ice-cream store."  
  
"Wow, excellent choice!" Misato raised her eyebrows,  
"You've thought this over a lot haven't you?"  
  
"Not really, I just know that that mall has lots of  
things to do so it's an obvious place for an date."  
Shinji shrugged.  
  
"I'll cancel all the tests on Saturday for ya, you   
might as well take the day off." Misato chugged another  
can of beer, "So.. who's your date?"  
  
"Can you get off my case already!" Shinji rolled his  
eyes and finished off his dinner, ".. Keiko.."  
  
"I see.... well I better look up her file." Misato  
grinned, "and a little meeting with her might not  
hurt."  
  
"MISATO!!" Shinji shouted, ".. I'm taking a bath..."  
  
"Kids...." Misato smirked and finished another can  
of beer (This is really getting old.. =p)  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
Not as long as the last chapter.. but I guess it's   
close enough. Well Next chapter, we have...  
  
THE BATTLE OF THE FOURTH ANGEL!!  
  
and other bits of stuff like how Shinji's date went..  
how Shinji and Keiko is totally embarrassed by Misato..  
maybe not.. but that might be a good idea.. heh ^^  
  
Anyways... I can't think of anything for Asuka about  
her life in Germany, so I'm just gonna a little silly  
thought that went through my mind  
  
OMAKE!!! Asuka's secret...  
  
"Pick already!!" Touji shouted from behind him.  
  
"FINE!" Shinji shouted back and walked up to a girl with  
freckles and a twin pony tail... *Whoops wrong person*  
Shinji mental kick himself for walking up to the class rep   
who is, for some weird reason, in the crowd also.  
  
"I-Ikari?" Hikari manage to say.  
  
"Sorry class rep, wrong person.. you know something, I can  
tell you who has a crush on yo OW!" Shinji shouted again  
as a rock hit his back, "Fine, I won't tell, but anyways."  
  
Shinji took another deep breath and walked towards a girl  
with brown hair, almost reaching to her shoulder, that curl  
inward to frame her face. *With those round eyes, who can  
say no.. I mean Keiko seems nice, but shy I guess.*  
  
"Keiko, are you free this Saturday?" Shinji said with his  
best smile.  
  
"BAKA SHINJI!!!" Shinji whipped his head around to see a   
puff of red smoke appear out of no where, "HOW DARE YOU  
DATE ANOTHER GIRL!!"  
  
Once the smoke cleared, Shinji sees Asuka wearing a red  
bikini with horns on her head and a tail.  
  
"A-Asuka?" Shinji cringed as Asuka growls at all the girls,  
"They're right.. you ARE a demon!!"  
  
*End*  
  
Heh... Well, til next time chapter... SEE YA!! *wave*  



	3. Doubt

Hi! I'm deciding to write my butt off to see  
how much I can get done before school REALLY  
starts. (In other words, when I start to get  
homework ^_^) So anyways, hopefully, you'll  
be seeing me upload new chapters really often  
before I'm buried in homework and stuff.  
But right now, I doubt I can do that heh.  
  
This is the chapter when Shinji starts to  
doubt himself again, I mean, he wouldn't  
be Shinji if he doesn't =p. But he should  
be snapping out of it. Just a light depression  
if ya know what I mean!  
  
Anyways, quick recap (If you need it..).  
Shinji has a DATE with a girl name Keiko. He  
is also the class Casanova! AND he still got  
punched by Touji cuz he hit on the class rep =p  
Now, ON WITH THE SHOW!!!!  
  
Oh yeah, a little note, I just wanna thank   
Jedi_Eva for worrying about me (I feel so special  
now!). Don't worry, I have this fic all planed  
out! well unless it strays off track like the  
original, I don't think I'll be writing into  
any dead-ends! ^_^  
  
Disclaimer: Feh, if I own NGE, I'd be rich and  
I won't be writing this.. would I?  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Destiny and Time 2:  
Promises to Fulfill  
  
Chapter 3  
  
  
"You ok Shinji?" Shinji opened his eyes briefly.  
  
"Yes Dr.Akagi." Shinji replied and closed his  
eyes again.  
  
"That's good. The sync test will be done in 10  
more minutes." Dr. Akagi announced.  
  
"Great.." Shinji sighed.  
  
  
*******************************  
  
  
"Hey Misato," Ritsuko said after turning off the  
comm. to the test plug, "what's up with Shinji?  
His Sync ratio is down by 3 percent!"  
  
"Must be his date 2 days ago with Keiko." Misato  
shrugged, "Their first date from 2 week ago seemed  
to went well.. Hmm, I wonder what happened.."  
  
"Isn't it your JOB to see if he's ok?" Ritsuko  
frowned, "I KNEW you wouldn't be up for this job."  
  
"HEY! I know what I'm doing! I'll talk to him after  
this..." Misato sighed.  
*What the heck is wrong with you?*  
  
"Ok Shinji, I'll let you go early today." Dr. Akagi  
said, "You can go now."  
  
"What's my Sync ratio today?" Shinji asked.  
  
"You're at 69%..." Ritsuko replied.  
  
"Thanks," Shinji sighed once more, "Tell Misato to  
wait for me beside her car, I'll meet her there."  
  
"Sure." Ritsuko turned around.  
  
"Yeah yeah, I know, I'll talk to him." Misato   
muttered, "Like you can do better.."  
  
Luckily, Ritsuko never heard the last comment.  
  
  
*******************************  
  
  
"Hey Shinji, why so gloomy?" Misato said trying to  
sound cheerful for Shinji's sake, "Something wrong  
with your girlfriend?"  
  
"Nope..." Shinji sighed.  
  
"How is she anyways? You two have been going out  
quite often these days." Misato, who is trying to  
cheer Shinji up desperately, changed the subject  
that might cheer him up.  
  
"Huh? Oh, we're not dating.." Shinji replied waving  
his hand dismissivly.  
  
"Then what have you been doing going out then?"  
Misato frowned.  
  
"Long story, well you see, after the first date, we  
figured that we best stay as friends cuz we didn't  
really hit it off.. you know." Shinji shrugged,   
"Anyways, I told her that I don't really wanna start  
dating some other girl in school just yet cuz of all  
the NERV stuff and all that, so she agreed to help  
me and pretend we're still going out so other girls  
in school won't bother me."  
  
"That is.... nice of her?" Misato looked at Shinji  
with a confused expression.  
  
"Yeah, well actually, some of her friends know so  
we've set up this homework group thingy so we help  
each other with homework that our teacher gives us."  
Shinji continued to explain.  
  
"Now THAT is smart..." Misato silently cursed, "How  
come *I* never thought of that while I'M in school!"  
  
That earned Misato a small smile from Shinji.  
  
"But really, what's bugging ya Shinji?" Misato reverted  
to her serious mood.  
  
"I'm having this bad feeling. The same one I had just   
before I came to Tokyo 3." Shinji frowned.  
*Well not really, but I KNOW the 4th Angel is coming  
few days later... I don't want to fight... but I have  
to.. for Kensu.. for Chron... for Kasumi... for Asuka.*  
  
"Well, let's just hope that bad feeling of yours is wrong."  
Misato said with a sigh, "If your right, then you'll  
have unlimited access to my credit card for one week!"  
  
Shinji sweatdropped before breaking into a full out   
laugh. "Don't worry, I won't spend THAT much money,   
but.. I won't be so certain about the people in my  
study group..."  
  
"What do you mean..." Misato gulped right before they   
reached her car.  
  
"Well, I wanna thank them for helping me with my   
homework so I decided to take them on a shopping spree  
IF I win the bet.. if I don't, which I seriously  
doubt, I'd just buy them each something." Shinji  
grinned evilly.  
  
"You wouldn't!" Misato growled as Shinji got into the  
car.  
  
"Wanna bet?"   
  
  
*******************************  
  
  
"And so, the second impact started.."  
  
*I hate this class.* Shinji frowned, *That angel should  
be coming tomorrow... I hope I can finish it like I did  
to the 3rd angel.*  
  
Beep.  
  
^Hey Shinji, what's wrong? You don't seem like yourself  
today! Keiko^  
  
^It's nothing Keiko, I'm just worried about something.  
Shinji^  
  
^Take a break you guys, can't you try NOT flirting in   
class =p. Kensuke^  
  
Shinji groaned. "By now, the whole class should be listening  
in on this." Shinji muttered to himself.  
^Kensuke... you're just trying to get me back cuz I didn't  
tell you my secrets in flirting right? Shinji^  
  
Shinji heard a few giggles coming from both sides of the  
room.  
  
^Who needs your help!! Kensuke^  
  
^Heh, anyways Keiko, I'm just worried about the next  
'Monster attack' I have a feeling that it's gonna attack  
in a few days. Shinji^  
  
^Oh, don't worry... we ALL have faith in you! Keiko^  
  
^Yeah, just kick it's ASS! Touji^  
  
^Thanks... I think I needed that. Shinji^  
  
^We'll all be cheering you on from the shelters. Hikaru^  
  
^Will all of you stop this, we're still in class!!  
Hikari^  
  
Shinji started to sweat when he saw their Class Rep's  
expression... filled with anger, ALMOST on par to  
Asuka's normal ones.  
*When Hikari gets THIS mad.. it's not good news.* Shinji  
thought then quickly pretended to listen to the sensei's  
'lecture'  
  
  
*******************************  
  
  
It is lunch time, Shinji and the 'Idiot Duo' are on  
the roof of the school looking down onto the field.  
While Shinji is looking up looking at the sky, Touji  
and Kensuke is looking DOWN watching the girls gossiping  
and giggling (and whatever girls do at lunch...)  
  
"I can't believe your ACTUALLY trying to STOP the girls  
from dating you!!" Touji said with an amazed tone with  
a hint of disgust.  
  
"Yeah, I mean EVERY guy in school will KILL to be in   
YOUR position!" Kensuke said in the same tone.  
  
"I just don't want to, you know... I still need to   
concentrate on NERV stuff. I mean right now I'm still  
training with my Eva and I seriously don't have the  
time to date." Shinji said with a sigh, "Don't take  
this the wrong way but, I don't really think I want  
to date the girls in this school."  
  
"Man.. you are INSANE!!" Touji shot Shinji another  
disgusted look.  
  
"Well, at least I DO have the guts to ask some girl   
out! I don't see YOU asking the Class rep out yet!"  
Shinji grinned.  
  
"This isn't about me! This is about YOU not taking this  
opportunity to it's full potential!" Touji said  
seriously, or at least trying to sound serious.  
  
"Ok Ok, MAYBE I'm not, but still, shouldn't you at  
least TRY to ask the class rep out, I mean I'm sure  
she at least likes you a bit!" Shinji persisted.  
  
"Shinji has a point, you should at least try." Kensuke  
nodded in agreement, "There is a dance a month away  
or so, maybe you can ask her out then!"  
  
"Who I ask out to the Dance is non of your business!"  
Touji glared, "So who are YOU gonna ask to the dance  
Kensuke! Shinji can get any girl to the dance just  
like that if he can keep this up until then. But  
YOU, will have some problems my man!"  
  
"I am gonna ask-" Just then, the bell rang signaling   
the end of lunch, "Well, I guess we better go."  
  
Kensuke quickly rushed down the stairs avoiding   
further questioning from his friends.  
  
"You know, he's runs pretty fast when motivated."  
Shinji noted as he followed Touji down the stairs.  
  
"Yeah, and he'd better run fast if he don't want  
to tell us who he's asking out for the dance."  
Touji cracked his knuckles and smirked.  
  
  
*******************************  
  
  
Misato yawned as he got out of bed. *I need a  
beer.*  
  
Following her early thought, Misato walked into  
the kitchen and grabbed a can of beer and chugged  
it down.  
  
"OOOOOOHHHHHH YYYYYYEEEEEEAAAAAAHHHHH!!" Misato  
shouted then quickly noticed Shinji's extremely  
dark mood, "Hey, what's wrong?"  
  
Shinji whispered something but was too quiet for  
Misato to make out.  
  
"Hey, you better get going or you'll be late for  
school." Misato said.  
*What is wrong with the kid? This is nothing like  
him!*  
  
"Your right.. I better get going Misato.. See ya  
later." Shinji waved before exiting the apartment  
to meet up with Touji and Kensuke.  
  
"Hmm... something's not right."   
  
  
*******************************  
  
  
Sirens sound echoed through the halls of Tokyo 3  
Junior high, but everyone was already inside the  
Shelters, everyone except for Shinji who is  
running towards Nerv Headquarters.  
  
*Good, the Angels didn't come in a different time.*  
Shinji thought to himself, *I won't lose control  
this time..*  
  
  
*******************************  
  
  
"Ok Shinji, the Angel is just to your right, behind  
the lift. I want you to fire at the Angel.. you got  
that?" Misato commanded.  
  
"Roger." Shinji breathed out slowly before willing  
his Eva to quickly turn towards the Snake like Angel  
and starts firing at the Angel.  
  
*Damnit... can't cover it with smoke like last time!*  
Shinji thought and quickly stopped and took cover again.  
  
"Misato! The rifle isn't having any effect." Shinji  
said after firing another burst of bullets at the   
Angel.  
  
"Ok, we're gonna send you the Prog Lance. You remember  
your training right?" Misato asked.  
  
"Yeah.."  
  
"Good, the Lance will be sent to you through armory  
building 42. Go get it NOW!"  
  
"I'm on it." Shinji took a peek at the Angel, who is  
surprisingly not doing alot unlike the last time they  
met.  
*This is not right...*  
  
The Third Child quickly noticed the lance and willed  
this Eva to make a dash for it while firing at the  
Angel.  
  
*Why isn't it doing anything!!*  
  
"SHINJI! LOOK OUT!!!" Shinji felt a tug at his leg  
and the next thing he noticed is that he is once again  
flying through the air.  
  
"DAMNIT!" Shinji shouted as the angel lashed out it's  
tentacle like arms batting Unit one towards the hills.  
  
"The Umbilical cord has be severed, only 5 minutes of  
activation remains!"  
  
Shinji grunted as Unit 01 crashed onto the hill.  
  
"SHINJI! are you all right?! PILOT STATUS!"  
  
"The pilot is still capable, he is not suffering any  
damage."  
  
Shinji winced and took a look towards the side.  
*No.. not again... NO DAMNIT!*  
  
On the side were his two friends, Kensuke and Touji  
shaking in fear right between the Eva's fingers.  
  
  
*******************************  
  
  
"WHO ARE THOSE TWO!" Misato cried out in frustration,  
"Aren't those two Shinji's classmates?"  
  
"WHAT THE HELL ARE THEY DOING THERE!" Ritsuko screamed  
in disbelieve.  
  
Taking a deep breath, Misato calmly said to Shinji,  
"Shinji, let them into the entry, then we'll regroup  
and attack the angel again."  
  
"Who gave you the authorization to allow two civilians  
into the entry plug!" Dr. Akagi said.  
  
"I'M authorizing it!"  
  
"Your over stepping your authority CAPTAIN.."  
  
Misato just snarled in reply, "Shinji let them in and  
hold your Eva in it's current command."  
  
"Ok Misato." Shinji replied.  
  
"Damnit! You want to get fired Katsuragi!" Ritsuko  
fumed.  
  
"NO! There is no other way, unless you want Shinji to  
become a murderer and kill those two kids out there!"  
Misato shot back.  
  
"Misato, there in..." Misato can bearly hear Shinji  
whisper it before Eva 01 threw the Angel away.  
  
"Synco graph is fluctuating!" Maya reported.  
  
"Damnit, there are too much thought noise." Dr. Akagi  
said.  
  
"Shinji! RETREAT!!" Misato ordered.  
  
"I can do this, I still have 3 minutes of power left,  
I CAN kill it!!" Shinji shouted back.  
  
Misato frowned, "..... go.. you have 2 minutes."  
  
  
*******************************  
  
  
"Activating Progressive Knife." Shinji said and willed  
his Eva to grab the Knife from it's shoulder holster.  
  
The enraged Third Child watched the screen intently as  
he sees himself going towards the angel.  
  
The Angel responded by flaring it's arms towards Unit 01  
which Shinji successfully dodged.  
"DIE DAMN IT!!" Shinji screamed as he thrusted the knife  
towards the Angel's core, but instead, he was batted towards  
the side and found himself sliding on the ground.  
  
"SHINJI! You can't make it! you don't have enough   
power! RETREAT!!" Shinji only snarled in response as  
he filtered out everything away but his Prog. Knife  
and the Angels core.  
  
"I WON'T FAIL THEM!! AAAAARRRRRGGGGHHH" Shinji screamed  
once more as he charged the Angel once again.  
  
"You IDIOT!!" Shinji ignored the comment made by Misato  
and kept on charging.  
  
"50 seconds left"  
  
Shinji closed in onto the Angel, seeing a red mist covering  
everything.  
  
"40 seconds"  
  
Time seems to slow down as the Angel went for another   
strike at Unit 01 trying to pierce it through it's chest.  
Shinji deftly dodged it by rolling forward, allowing the  
tentacles to pass above it.  
  
"30 seconds left!!"  
  
Shinji looked up and saw his goal and thrust the knife   
towards the core of the angel. Sparks flew everywhere,  
but Shinji wasn't noticing it, all he saw was a still  
active core.  
  
"25 seconds..."  
  
Sharp pains coursed through his body as he felt the  
arms of the Angel hitting at Unit 01, desperately  
trying to dislodge the robot from itself.   
  
"10 seconds"  
  
Shinji shouted this battle cry louder as he saw the  
core slowly dim.  
  
"5.."  
  
"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA-"  
  
"4.."  
  
"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA"  
  
"3.."  
  
"AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH"  
  
"2.."  
  
"HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH"  
  
"1.."  
  
"HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH"  
  
beeeeeeeeeeeeep  
  
Shinji snapped out of his berserk stage and looked   
around the darkened plug.  
  
CRASH  
  
*Oh no... it's no dead... I didn't kill it... it's   
still alive..*  
Shinji starts to panic but stopped when the second  
crash didn't came.  
  
"Damnit... DAMNIT" Shinji whispered in frustration.  
  
"Sh-Shinji?" Shinji jumped and turned around to see  
a very concerned Touji and a very freaked out Kensuke.  
*I forgot about those two..*  
  
"I'm... sorry." Shinji sat silently for the rest of  
the time til the recovery team came.  
  
  
*******************************  
  
  
"WHAT WERE YOU THINKING!!" Shinji sat silently as  
Misato chewed him out, "I ORDERED you to retreat  
after 2 minutes were up and you stilled attack!  
Your lucky you just killed it before time was up!"  
  
"I.. I understand." Shinji whispered.  
  
"And order of retreat ALWAYS take priority and  
you INGORED the order, what kind of idiot ARE YOU!"  
Misato continued, ignoring Kensuke and Touji who  
is also in the same van, "You coulda gotten us  
all KILLED just because you ignored my order,   
MY order. I'm your commanding officer so you are  
to listen to EVERTHING I say while out there!"  
  
"I know..."  
  
"Then WHY DIDN'T YOU!!" Misato screamed and  
stared at Shinji.  
  
"I.. I'm not pilot material." Shinji muttered  
darkly, "I lost control... I lost control again."  
  
"Wha?" Misato frowned and tried to grasp what  
Shinji was saying.  
  
"I could have finished this with no hassle, I  
didn't... I go cocky.. DAMNIT!" Shinji punched  
the side of the van, leaving a small dent and  
giving himself a bloody knuckle.  
  
"Shinji..." Misato changed her tone to a caring  
one.  
  
"I don't deserve to pilot Unit 01." Shinji turned   
his head away and stared into space, not unlike  
Rei during class.  
  
"No... you do." Misato whispered, but was too late  
because Shinji has already walked out of the van  
leaving his 2 friends and the Captain more confused  
than ever.  
  
  
*******************************  
  
  
RING RING.... RING RING  
  
"Hello, Katsuragi residence." Misato said not  
even trying to act cheerful.  
  
"Umm, hello err, Miss Katsuragi? I'm Shinji's  
classmate Keiko Todama and I was err.. wondering.."  
  
"Shinji is.... not here. He might not be here  
for quite a while." Misato replied in the same  
sad voice.  
  
"Oh... umm can you tell him to call me when  
he gets back?"  
  
"Sure... I'll tell him to call you if he gets  
back." Misato placed the phone down.  
*Shinji.... what's wrong?*  
  
  
********************************  
  
  
Shinji sat on the railing on the edge of the  
mountain range near Tokyo 3 staring at the  
stair like arrangement of the mountain in front  
of him.  
*I lost control again. Even when I know what is  
gonna happen, I still lost control.*  
  
*What does this mean? no matter how I change   
the course of time, it's still gonna end up the  
same? Does this mean what I'm doing now is   
gonna have no affect? That I can give everyone  
in the future a better life?*  
  
"WHY AM I SO USELESS!!" Shinji screamed.  
  
"shinji?" Shinji turned around to find Keiko  
standing behind him.  
  
"Why are you here?" Shinji said coldly stared  
at the mountains again.  
  
"Well, why are YOU here." Keiko replied.  
  
"I'm here because I need to clear my mind."  
  
"Well I'm here because your here." Keiko said  
and leaned on the railing beside Shinji, "Wanna  
talk about it?"  
  
"You won't believe me." Shinji said.  
  
"Try me."  
  
"You asked for it." Shinji took in a deep breath,  
"I lived this part of my life already."  
  
"Huh?" Keiko looked at Shinji all weird.  
  
"During one of the fights with the Angels, the  
10th on to be exact, I was thrown forward in  
time I discovered that the Third Impact has  
happened." Shinji turned to see Keiko's reaction,  
"You don't believe me do you?"  
  
"It's hard to believe..."   
  
"Well I want to get this off my chest so believe  
me or not, I'm tell you all of it." Shinji said  
and turned back to the mountains, "Like I was  
saying, the Third Impact has happened, I also  
made friends with few people there and found  
out what I need to do to stop it. But now, I  
think that what I do doesn't matter. Last time I  
fought the last angel, I lost control of myself  
and attacked the angel with Touji and Kensuke in  
the cockpit. This time, almost the same thing  
happened. Does this mean that the Third Impact  
is still gonna happen just in a different way?"  
  
"I don't know..."  
  
"I even promised Kasumi that I'd make things better  
for her.. what if I screw up, what if it ends up  
better that I'm not even here!" Shinji pushed himself  
off the railing back onto the trail, "I'm sorry."  
  
"For what?"  
  
"Burdening you with this.. I shouldn't have. I  
shoulda wait til the Second Child gets here before  
unloading myself." Shinji starts walking off and  
Keiko quickly followed.  
  
"Second Child?"  
  
"I'm the Third and Ayanami is the First." Shinji  
said, "The Second Child went after me attempting  
to get me back to the past. So she knows what I'm   
talking about. Or at least I hope she does."  
  
"What do you mean? You remembered everything."  
  
"Well, at first I didn't, but after seeing Misato,  
it triggered all my memories to surface, what if  
she doesn't have that trigger? What if she won't   
remember?"  
  
"I don't know what to say." Keiko whispered.  
  
"Don't say anything, I just need someone to   
listen to me I guess." Shinji gave Keiko the  
'Kaji lady killer grin'.  
  
Keiko blushed, "Umm.. you wanna go for lunch?"  
  
"Are YOU asking ME on a date?" Shinji grinned  
  
Keiko blushed harder, "Well I err.. HEY, you said  
you didn't want to date anyone!"  
  
Shinji just laughed, "Well lets go, I'm getting  
kinda hungry, but lets stop by my apartment first,  
need to get something."  
  
"Sure."  
  
  
*******************************  
  
  
DING DONG.  
  
Misato gasped and rushed towards the front door.  
"SHINJI!!"  
  
"err.. we're Shinji's friends Aida and Suzahara."  
Kensuke said  
  
"Oh, you two are the ones that were in the Entry  
Plug right?" Misato said in a calm voice.  
  
"Yes.. erm.. I am.. Suzahara ma'am." Touji said  
  
"uh huh.. err.. we just came to give Shinji he's  
print outs.. he's been missing few classes straight  
so we're just worried about him." Kensuke said  
trying to cover up Touji's babbles.  
  
"Umm.. thanks, Shinji's not here right now, I'll  
give it to him when he gets back." Misato smiled,  
"Well, thanks again buh bye."  
  
Misato sighed and dropped the stack of paper on  
the table.  
  
DING DONG  
  
Once again, Misato rushed to the front door.  
"SHINJI!!"  
  
"err.. I'm Keiko.. Shinji's-"  
  
"Wait.. let me guess.. you haven't seen Shinji around  
so you want to ask me if he's here?" Misato said  
with confidence.  
  
"No.. I was about to say Shinji's right behind me and  
needs to get something." Misato heard a chuckle.  
  
"SHINJI!!" Misato pushed Keiko aside and gave Shinji  
a hug, "Don't you ever EVER go off like that!"  
  
"Mmmppphhhh"  
  
"What was that?" Misato kept hugging Shinji.  
  
"MMMPPPPHHHHH!!!"  
  
"Umm, Miss Katsuragi.. I think your suffocating him."  
Keiko said pointing to Shinji's head, which is right  
where Kaji wants to be.  
  
"Oh my.. oh I'm sooo sorry Shinji!" Misato quickly   
released him.  
  
"Heh.. I.. enjoyed that.. heh." Shinji gasped for  
air.  
  
"Don't expect me to do that too often.." Misato   
glared.  
  
"And I thought your not a pervert!" Keiko placed  
her hand on her hips, "Well looks like I'd have to  
tell everyone about this."  
  
"If I'm such a pervert, then I guess I can't take  
you out shopping with Misato's credit card." Shinji  
grinned.  
  
"WHAT!!" both of the girls screamed.  
  
"Well you lost your bet Misato and you said that I'd  
have unlimited access to your credit card if you DO  
lose..." Shinji grinned.  
  
"Fine.. here." Misato grumbled and took out her  
credit card and handed it to Shinji along with the  
password to her bank account on a piece of paper.  
  
"Well then I'm off... see ya Misato." Shinji grinned  
and waved.  
  
"There goes my money..." Misato groaned and closed  
the front door, "Why me?"  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
That's that!! Chapter 3!! and I have err.. let see..  
around 22 more chapters to go if.. IF I stay on  
track AND no chapters taking too long. Well actually  
it might have less chapters but who knows!!  
  
Well, as you can see, Shinji is no longer chants our  
favorite mantra, 'I mustn't run away' instead, he   
just shouts out I won't fail them as his war cry!!  
Sorry, nothing popped up in my head while I was  
writing so no Omake scene this time... well nothing  
funny anyways all of them are kinda dark and I don't  
wanna spoil the light atmosphere of the last scene =p  
  
Anyways.. next chapter revolves around the relationship  
Shinji has with Rei, in other words, how Rei ignores  
him and Shinji babbles at her... j/k.. and now that  
Keiko knows about Shinji.. will THAT change the outcome?  
will Misato EVER know Shinji's secret? WILL SHINJI EVER  
REALIZE THAT ASUKA IS ACTUALLY A DEMON AND THAT REI IS  
THE ONLY COOL CHARACTER IN THE WHOLE SERIES!!! sorry  
about that last part.... really sorry!!! anyway, I don't  
enjoy Shinji/Rei fics myself, it just seems wrong...  
but I just don't see Shinji with any characters in the  
NGE series, but that's cuz I'm weird..  
  
Anyways til next time SEEYA!!! *WAVE*  



	4. Live as it is

I'm trying to write as fast as I can  
before I get tons of homework so I don't  
think I'll be spending too much time with  
my Omakes.. unless it just pops up and  
doesn't even need me to think about it ^^  
  
I shouldn't say much more cuz I should  
write before I forget what I wanna write  
about heh.  
  
Quicky recap...  
  
Fourth angel is destroyed  
Shinji is NOT dating anyone.  
Keiko knows about Shinji's visit to the  
future.  
And Misato is broke =p  
  
Disclaimer: I.D.O.  
It stands for I don't own.... what did you  
think, I DO own.. yeah right!!  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Destiny and Time 2:  
Promises to Fulfill  
  
Chapter 4  
  
  
"Whew... thanks for the cover Keiko.." Shinji  
sighed in relief.  
  
"Your welcome." Keiko said quietly.  
  
"You know, your starting to sound like Rei,"  
Shinji grinned, "that is kinda scary you know."  
  
"Well, I guess next time I won't save you if  
you'll gonna be ungrateful." Keiko made a  
small pout and turned away from Shinji.  
  
"Oh no, I'm grateful and all that, I'd even  
make it up to you.. err... I'll take you to  
that ice-cream store you always wanted to go!"  
Shinji quickly said.  
  
Keiko turned back with a huge grin on her face,  
"You mean it?"  
  
"Of course! I mean I even told you my biggest  
secret, you HAVE to trust me.. right!" Shinji  
replied.  
  
"I still think your crazy." Keiko shook her  
head, "But.. you've been right up til now, I  
think I'm starting to believe you... now THAT's  
scary."  
  
"Well... we only have about 1 more weeks til   
the next attack... IF they still come at  
the same time as they did." Shinji sighed,  
"Might as well enjoy the next few weeks huh?"  
  
"So you better take me to that shop tomorrow."  
Keiko turned and headed back to the school.  
  
"Well... I guess I'll be broke after this.."  
The Third Child groaned.  
  
"Ahh.. the pain of having a girlfriend."  
Shinji turned around to see the idiot duo   
grinning wolfishly at him.   
  
"Sooo... our dear Eva pilot... hows your   
love life going?" Kensuke said leaning forward.  
  
"Or better yet.. hows your wallet doing?"  
Touji added.  
  
"Even better, hows your sex life!!" Shinji  
freaked as his two friends just reminded  
him of his sync training with Asuka.  
  
"Err.... yeah.. fine.." Shinji stuttered.  
  
"WHAT!! YOU HAD SEX!!!" Touji shouted, which  
the rest of the school heard and all quickly  
gathered around Shinji.  
  
"Wha..wha..what?? I hadn't had sex yet!!"  
Shinji went in shock as all the girls (and one   
guy) sighed in relieve.  
  
"But we just asked you how your sex life was  
and you said fine!" All eyes turned to Shinji  
once again.  
  
"I was saying I was doing fine wallet-wise!"  
Shinji lied.  
*I'm actually having the biggest money trouble  
in my 14 years of life AND I can't really say I  
have a girlfriend...*  
  
"Yeah right! I just heard you said that you are  
going to go bankrupt!" Kensuke countered.  
  
*Damn you Kensuke, damn you and your near perfect  
hearing for gossip!* Shinji thought, "Err yeah,  
that's cuz I'm taking Keiko to that new ice cream  
place, and that place is REALLY expensive!"  
  
"Oh." Shinji mentally sighed as the crowd slowly  
faded.  
  
"Touji.. I'm gonna get you for that." Shinji said  
coldly, "and you'll be next Kensuke."  
  
"Oh come on... we'll even help you with your   
minor money problems." Kensuke grinned.  
  
"Yeah, we'll help you makes LOTS of money." Touji  
followed.  
  
"Uh huh.. and you'll be selling my pictures to  
the girls right?" Shinji rolled his eyes.  
  
"Nope!" Kensuke said happily.  
  
*What are they up to THIS time..* Shinji thought  
fearfully.  
  
"We," Touji gestured to himself and Kensuke for  
extra effect, "are gonna make a how-to-pick-up-  
girls course!"  
  
"Taught by you of course." Kensuke added.  
  
"This course is gonna teach all of us how to pick  
up girls like you do!" Shinji just shook his head  
in disbelieve.  
  
"I can't believe you guys are this DUMB!!!" Shinji  
exclaimed, "Dummkopf!! You DO realize that I don't  
do anything to pick up girls! It just comes naturally!"  
  
"Well they you'll just have to tell all the guys  
that signed up for the course." Kensuke said as  
Touji pulled out the list (which is 10 pages long)  
of guys who signed up for the course.  
  
"Shiest! that's long." Shinji stared at the list.  
*Hey, wait.. when did I start swearing in German?  
AAHHH.. I'M TURNING INTO ASUKA!!*  
  
  
*******************************  
  
  
AAACCCCCHHHOOOOO  
  
Asuka sneeze woke her up from her beauty sleep.  
*Who is it now.... better not be someone thinking  
bad stuff about me! Probably Shinji fantasizing  
about me*  
  
Asuka chuckled at the thought of Shinji having  
a spine to actually even think about her that   
way, "Now THAT'S farfetched." Asuka whispered  
and went back to sleep.  
  
  
*******************************  
  
  
Shinji walked down the street back to his apartment  
trying to see how he can get enough money for   
tomorrow's little outing with Keiko.  
*I KNEW I shouldn't have used all of Misato's money,  
I guess I just screwed myself over...*  
  
Shinji took a glance sideways and saw a park that  
he has never seen before.  
*Hmm.. I've never been to THIS part of Tokyo 3...  
I wonder where I am?*  
  
With that thought in mind, Shinji wandered into the  
park without thinking about the homework which his  
sensei gave him.  
  
*Hey, I should take Asuka here when she comes...   
she'll like this place... maybe..*  
  
A blur of blue caught Shinji's eye. Quickly turning   
towards the source, Shinji found himself looking at  
the First Child doing seemingly nothing.  
*Well.. I guess that's not really THAT weird... but  
isn't she supposed to be in NERV being tested by   
Dr. Akagi or something to make the dummyplug?*  
  
"Ayanami... what exactly are you doing here?" Shinji  
asked after tapping her on the shoulder.  
  
"I am going back to my residence."   
  
*Wow.. I actually got her to say a whole sentence on  
the first try.. way to go Shinji!* Shinji grinned,  
"Well, mind if I walk you home?"  
  
"That is not necessary."  
  
"But I still want to so I'm coming, like it or not."  
Rei just replied with a nodded and started to walk.  
  
*Wow.. walking with her is like walking alone.. only  
worst..* Shinji thought to himself and took a look  
at his surroundings again.  
  
*This place is still the same... all the loud banging  
and that smell.. GOD.. why DOES Rei live here?*  
"So, Ayanami, why do you live here?" Shinji asked.  
  
"Because I do." Rei replied so simply that Shinji just  
stared at her in amazement.  
  
"Wouldn't it be better to live somewhere else where  
there isn't as much noise?" Shinji asked again.  
  
"...."  
  
"Well I guess it's personal preferences, I personally  
wouldn't even think of living here." Shinji continued.  
  
The pair fell into silence again as they walked closer  
to the First Child's apartment.  
*Talking to her is REALLY hard...*  
"Umm.. Ayanami, do you mind if I ask you about something?"  
  
"I do not mind."  
  
"Why do you pilot the Eva?" Shinji asked the question  
he asked her right before the second attempt to kill the  
fifth angel in the past time line he was in.  
  
"It is my sole purpose."  
  
"Well, do you cook?" Shinji asked.  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Well if your sole purpose in life is to pilot, then  
wouldn't you be not able to do anything else?"  
  
"...."  
  
Shinji couldn't help but smile a little, "Well then  
why DO you pilot the Eva?"  
  
"It... it is my duty." Rei replied after a few   
seconds.  
  
"Well then, you should get to know the people you are  
protecting more." Shinji said with a shrug as they  
entered the elevator.  
  
"What is the purpose in that?"  
  
"Well, if you know what you're protecting, you will   
have more reasons to reinforce your duty I guess."  
Shinji sighed, "But I guess if you don't think that's  
a good idea or your just not comfortable with it, I   
guess you don't have to."  
  
Rei frowned slightly and tilted her head, "I would try  
to 'know' other people."  
  
"Well, you should start with someone like Hikari, she  
seems to try to know you." Shinji suggested as the  
elevator comes to a stop and the door opens.  
  
"I will do that." Rei answered before walking into her  
apartment.  
  
Shinji sighed as the elevator door closed and once again  
began it's decent, "That was.... serious."  
  
  
*******************************  
  
  
"I'm home!!" Shinji yelled as he took off his shoes.  
  
"Your back late.. where have YOU been." Misato said  
with a goofy grin on her face.  
  
"Just here and there, you know." Shinji said evasively  
  
Misato tsked, "No use lying to me Shinji, you better  
tell me or I'll force it out of you!"  
  
Shinji thought about his choices, "I was walking Rei  
home."  
  
"That's nice of you.. but I don't think you should  
start hitting on Rei," Misato said off-handedly,   
"She doesn't talk that much and stuff like that."  
  
"I WAS NOT HITTING ON REI!!" Shinji shouted as he   
flopped down on the couch.  
  
Misato giggled, "Well anyways, since you weren't here,  
I cooked dinner for the both of us."  
  
Shinji froze in fear, *Damn, I KNEW I shoulda brought  
stomach medicine when I past the pharmacy.*  
  
"It'll be done in a second, and you'll taste how good  
instant curry and cup-o-noodles can be!" Misato starts  
to drool and quickly took another beer out of the fridge.  
  
"I'm doomed... hope the doctors in NERV can handle food  
poisoning.." Shinji muttered.  
  
"It's done!!" Misato said enthusiastically, "Well  
bonapetite."  
  
"Aren't you suppose to ONLY say that when you know  
your food can't kill an angel?" Shinji commented wiry  
  
"Well, if you we're not busy hitting on all the girls  
in your class, you'll actually be eating food you  
prefer! But I don't see why this is so bad!" Misato  
said after taking another gulp at her beer.  
  
"I was NOT hitting on ANYONE!!"  
  
"Oh yeah? well if you didn't, why are you making  
such a big fuss about it hmm?" Misato said inhaling  
her 'creation'  
  
"Err..." Shinji dig through his brain for an sarcastic  
remark, but none of them will work since they all revolve  
around Kaji AND he's not suppose to know Kaji yet.  
  
"Heh, I knew it." Misato smirked.  
  
"I'll get you Misato... and you'll regret ever wanting  
to be my guardian!" Shinji warned.  
  
"Yeah yeah, I can always cut your pay." Misato grinned  
in victory, "HEY, this IS good."  
  
Shinji just stared as Misato continue eating her  
cup-o-noodles with instant curry.  
"I still can't believe how you can eat that... that's  
disgusting!"  
  
"I'm not seeing Pen-Pen complaining." Misato said.  
  
"That's because he already passed out." Shinji sweatdropped.  
  
"OH MY GOD! PEN PEN!!"  
  
  
*******************************  
  
  
"So after PenPen got a clean bill of health, he pecked  
Misato a few times and went back to his fridge." Shinji  
concluded as Keiko laughed over her ice cream.  
  
"PenPen must be mad to do that!" Keiko sobered up after  
a few more seconds, "But really, he did ok for so long,   
why did he pass out this time?"  
  
"Misato was trying out a new recipe." Shinji stated and  
took another bite from his ice cream.  
  
"Remind me never to go over to your place for dinner."  
Keiko said jokingly.  
  
"I wouldn't wish it on the angels." Shinji said melodramatically.  
  
Keiko grinned, "I can't believe you still have all this  
money after how much we spent few weeks ago."  
  
"You mean after how much YOU spent."  
  
"HEY! You brought something too!" Keiko countered.  
  
"Yeah, a 100 yen shirt!" Shinji pointed to his 'new'  
shirt he is wearing."  
  
"Humph" Keiko took another bite out of her ice cream.  
  
"Oh come on Keiko." Shinji groaned, "You know I don't  
mean it that way."  
  
"Heh, you're too gullible." Keiko stuck out her tongue.  
  
Shinji just mumbled in reply and finished his chocolate  
fudge.  
  
"Hey look, there's Shinji!" the Eva pilot and his pretend  
'girlfriend' turned their head to see Touji and Kensuke  
walking towards them.  
  
"Hey guys." Shinji and Keiko said.  
  
"So how is our favorite couple doing?" Touji said with  
a smirk.  
  
"Yeah, I can see that Shinji here REALLY knows the road  
to any girl's fragile heart." Kensuke said over-dramatically  
  
"It's not like that!" Keiko said with a blush.  
  
"Well then, what is it like then?" a girl's voice came from  
behind Shinji.  
  
"What the!" Shinji whipped his head around to see a group  
of girls from his class.  
  
"So Keiko... what IS it like?" Shiori Fujisaki, the girl that  
sits in front of Shinji, asks. Since she is one of the most  
popular girls in school, having long wavy hair that seems to  
wave at guys to come over, it is no wonder by now, Touji and  
Kensuke is wondering how big this Shinji worshipping club   
really is.  
  
"What are you guys doing here!" Keiko demanded.  
  
"Oh nothing, just seeing if you're doing anything with Shinji  
and we will not approve of." Ayako Katagiri, Keiko's best  
friend, said with a wise nod.   
  
Shinji couldn't help but start banging his head on the table  
from all this. First, having his two friends annoying him with  
this how-to-pick-up-girls course and now having a group a girls,  
very good looking girls, follow him everywhere when he is trying  
to spend some time with Keiko.  
  
"Girls, as much as I like to thank you for looking out for my  
well being, I'd like to spend some time with Keiko, and NO, we  
are not doing anything funny ok?" Shinji rolled his eyes, "Now,  
if you would excuse us, I think me and Keiko needs to go now."  
As quickly as possible, Shinji grabbed Keiko and dashed out  
of the ice-cream store losing everyone.  
  
  
*******************************  
  
  
*Why did he do that? Can't he just shoo them away or something?*  
Keiko thought after they stopped at the bus stop, *and why did  
he say he want to spend some time with me.. is he...* Keiko  
starts to blush at the thought.  
  
"You ok Keiko?" Shinji inquired.  
  
"Umm yeah... so why did you say you need to spend some time with  
me alone?" Keiko asked back.  
  
"Oh that, I just need to talk about you know what with you."  
Shinji said.  
  
"Ohh..." Keiko silently chided herself.  
*Oh yeah, he already has a girlfriend.. heh, I think I guess  
I really need to stop thinking these outings with him as  
a date... he usually just wants to talk about his time traveling  
stuff with me.*  
  
"Umm Keiko.. you ok, you sound kinda disappointed when I said  
I need to talk to you about you know what. Are you hoping for  
another answer." Shinji said looked at Keiko with a curious  
look.  
  
"WHAT!! Not you too!!" Keiko whined.  
  
"Ok ok.. sorry." Shinji backed off a bit, "But anyways, I was  
just wondering what I should do if the next angel turns out  
the same as last time...."  
  
"Not this again, we've been over this about a hundred times!  
Look Shinji, things take time to change, you don't expect  
this to change in just a few seconds, I bet things WILL start  
changing by the next angel attack." Keiko said.  
  
"I guess your right..." Shinji sighed, "But I just can't  
get this voice out of my mind that says I won't be able to  
change anything."  
  
"You know what Shinji, at first, I thought you're the most  
confident person in the world, but now, I realize your as  
insecure as.. err.. your insecure." Keiko said with a  
shrug.  
  
"Heh, even with the knowledge of the future, I'm still as  
insecure as ever. I must be the biggest loser in this side  
of the galaxy."  
  
"There you go again with your I'm a loser act. You're NOT  
a pathetic loser as you see yourself! I mean a lesser   
person woulda killed themselves already! Even if they   
didn't kill themselves, the angels woulda killed them."  
Keiko defended.  
  
"...."  
  
"Shinji, you really need to learn how to use your   
confidence, I don't just mean act all nice and frosty cool,  
but you know, BE confident!"   
  
"I'll... I'll try."   
  
"That's not good enough, if I know you, I'd say you can  
do it, now promise me, you'll BE confident!"  
  
"I... I promise." Shinji said with a smile.  
  
"Now, don't break your track record of not breaking your  
promises." Keiko said with a playful wink, "Now lets get  
back home, I need to cook tonight."  
  
"OH CRAP!! DINNER!!" Shinji gasped, "Oh god.. please don't  
let Misato cook again."  
  
  
*******************************  
  
  
"Ok, today, the guys will be playing basketball and the  
girls will be swimming." the PE teacher said.  
  
"Hope we use the court beside the pool." Touji whispered  
to Shinji and Kensuke.  
  
"and NO, the guys won't be using the court beside the   
pool." the teacher said looking at Touji knowingly resulting  
in fits of giggles from the girls.  
  
"Damn." the Idiot duo both cursed. Shinji just shook his   
head at the two.  
  
"Can't you guys think of anything other than girls?" Shinji  
asked.  
  
"Well, unlike you, girls don't trail behind us like puppies  
following their owner." Kensuke said.  
  
"Yeah.. VERY good looking puppies." Touji said staring at the  
girl's chest area as they walk past them to the change room.  
  
*No wonder Asuka says all guys are perverts.. its guys like  
those two that give us a bad name.* Shinji thought as he pushed  
the drooling guys into the change room.  
  
  
*******************************  
  
  
"You are SO lucky, I mean seeing that angel up close and   
stuff like that... so what did you find out about it!"  
Kensuke asked when himself and Shinji were subbed off.  
  
"That's classified Kensuke, sorry." Shinji replied as   
Touji walked towards the two.  
  
"Asking about classified stuff again Kensuke, have you  
no shame."   
  
"Hey, just curious." Kensuke said and laid down on his  
back to get a better view of the swimming pool. Touji  
did likewise while Shinji just stared at the sky.  
  
"Man... they have such great breasts." Touji said dreamily.  
  
"Yeah... great body too." Kensuke added.  
  
Shinji turned his gaze from the sky to the swimming pool,  
*swimming pools.... thermal expansion... aahh.. stop  
thinking about that Shinji, down boy*  
  
"Hey, what are YOU staring at Shinji." Touji said   
  
"He's ogling Keiko." Kensuke said from behind.  
  
Shinji frowned and turned to the group of girls near the  
fence, "Keiko isn't even near the fence, how can you  
say that I'm ogling her?"  
  
"OH MY GOD, SHINJI'S TWO TIMING KEIKO!!" Touji shouted  
  
A small yelp can be heard from the swimming pool right  
after everyone turned towards Shinji and giving him the  
death glare.  
  
"I AM NOT TWO TIMING ANYONE!!" Shinji shouted back.  
  
"Well then, why were you ogling some girl by the pool  
then" Touji said loud enough for everyone to hear, and  
a few girls immediately blushed.  
  
"I was NOT ogling ANYONE, OK" Shinji protested.  
  
"Ok then, why are you facing that direction." Kensuke  
said pointing to the girls.  
  
"I just turned to once side to get comfortable and you  
guys are saying I'm staring at girls... are you guys  
crazy?!?!" Shinji said sounding VERY frustrated.  
  
The whole basketball court of people fell silent once  
again as the Eva pilot fumed.  
  
"Ok, time for a few laps people. LETS MOVE IT!" The  
PE coach and everyone quickly complied just to avoid  
the deadly silence.  
  
*Well at least now I know why Asuka loves to be angry  
all the time.* Shinji thought with a grin.  
  
  
*******************************  
  
  
"Hey Ritsuko, come it." Misato greeted her college   
friend.  
  
"It's nice of you to invite me to dinner." Ritsuko  
said and entered the Katsuragi residence.  
  
"Shinji should be about finish cooking dinner, you  
should try it... it taste heavenly!" Misato said  
with sparkling eyes.  
  
"Wow, if you say it tastes THAT great.. it must."   
the Doctor replied.  
*Ok... let see.. Damn, forgot to bring my stomach  
medicine.. oh well, at least it's not Misato who's  
cooking tonight.*  
  
"DINNERS READY!" Shinji shouted from the kitchen.  
  
"Great!" Misato dragged Ritsuko in and ushered her  
to sit down.  
  
Once Ritsuko sat down, she can only marvel at the  
the food in front of her, "Shinji, would you like  
a part time job as the cook for our cafeteria at  
NERV? I would personally recommend you."  
  
Shinji just grinned sheepishly.  
  
"No WAY!! I still need Shinji to cook for me!"  
Misato said and put her arm around Shinji's shoulder.  
  
"Err.. Misato, I thought you promised Ritsuko  
not to hit on me." Shinji said plainly causing  
Misato to jump away from the third child.  
  
"Really, I thought you had more self control then  
that Misato." Ritsuko tsked.  
  
"WHAT! I... I was.. He..." Misato fumed and just  
sat down to avoid more embarrassment from the two  
way attack.  
  
"Well Shinji, if Misato here can't keep her hands  
to herself, I suggest you move out." Ritsuko said.  
  
"Well he shouldn't," Misato said shaking her empty  
can of beer, "Shinji, would you be a dear and get  
me another.. thanks."  
  
"Yeah yeah, I don't get it, why can't you get it   
yourself?" Shinji whined.  
  
"Heh.. anyways, if he move now, he'll need to get  
through a lot of red tape and stuff, because he just  
got his social security card." Shinji gave Misato  
another can of beer as she finished.  
  
"Card... oh yeah, I almost forgot, Shinji I have  
a favor to ask you." Ritsuko said.  
  
"Wow, now I have a favor in a pretty high place."  
Shinji grinned.  
  
"Flattery won't get you anywhere in Nerv Shinji."  
Ritsuko said, "Anyways, I just need to you give  
Rei her new ID card, her old one expired and she'll  
need this to get into Central Dogma, so give it  
to her before the re-activation test tomorrow ok?"  
  
"Right." Shinji said and pocketed the card.  
  
"Just don't use your manly charms on our dear  
innocent Rei. Can't have her falling into your charms  
and make her lose all her wits." Misato said  
with a grin.  
  
"Kinda like you, right Misato?" Ritsuko said causing  
Misato to blush bright red.  
  
"Heh... I'll give the card to her, don't worry."  
Shinji grinned.  
  
  
********************************  
  
  
*It stinks and it's as loud as ever.* Shinji thought  
as he walked up to Rei's apartment, *No point trying  
the bell I guess.*  
  
Shinji opened the unlocked door and walked in, "Ayanami...  
I'm here to deliver your new ID card, your old one has  
expired. I'll just put your new card on top of your  
drawer." Shinji placed her card on the drawer, "See you  
at Nerv, and good luck on your re-activation test."  
  
Shinji walked out of the apartment, hoping he will miss  
seeing Rei bumping into him naked.  
  
After Shinji left, Rei walked out of the bathroom and  
walked over to the drawer.  
".... it's still warm...."  
  
  
*******************************  
  
  
"Initiating third stage connections."  
  
"Nerve connections all green."  
  
"Counting down to absolute borderline... 0.8.. 0.7...  
0.6.... 0.5.... 0.3..... 0.2... 0.1.."  
  
Everyone held their breath, and praying for an successful  
test.  
  
".... Borderline is clear! the Eva has be activated!!"  
Cheers broke out in the control room.  
  
"Wow.. that was exciting." Misato muttered under her  
breath.  
  
"I might hate my father, but you have to give him this,  
he's good at what he's doing." Shinji said with a shrug,  
surprising Misato.  
  
"I guess your right..." Misato was cut off by the sirens  
ringing out through the base.  
  
"Not now...." Misato groaned, "Sir, will we be dispatching  
Unit 00?"  
  
"Negative, Rei is still not ready. Prepare Unit 01 for  
launch and intercept." Commander Ikari said coldly, "Rei,  
Activation has been a success, you may come out now."  
  
"Yes sir." Rei's small voice said which is quickly followed  
by the deactivation of Unit 00.  
  
"Well, I guess I better suit up." Shinji said dashing towards  
the change room.  
  
  
*******************************  
  
  
"Unit 01 status."  
  
"The pilot is in the Eva and activated it, Sync ratio holding  
at 65% currently." Maya reported.  
  
*Hmm.. that's a bit low for him...* Misato mused.  
"Shinji, you ok in there?"  
  
"Yeah, umm Misato... I have this gut feeling, can you launch me  
so I'm on the other side of the city to the angel." Shinji  
said through the comm.  
  
"Not feeling too confident are we?" Misato said teasingly but  
quickly reverted back to her professional tone, "Ok, we'll   
do that."  
  
"Thanks." Shinji's image flickered out.  
  
*That is an odd request, I wonder...*  
  
"The Angel has reached the border of Tokyo 3!!"  
  
"Ok... LAUNCH EVA!!" Misato shouted.  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
Sorry, can't be helped, havta do this to you guys... as much as  
I hate cliffhangers, I have to end it like this.  
  
Anyways, the conclusion of the battle is next AND and answer to   
Shinji's questions: Will he be able to change the future?  
Wait for the next Chapter... Patience is a virtue after all right?  
  
*Omake* Shinji's class *Omake*  
  
"Ok, first lesson... whatever they taught you to do, forget it,  
don't act natural, DON'T act all macho, and most importantly,  
DON'T THINK OF SEX ALL THE TIME!!" Shinji said.  
  
"Umm.. then what do we do?"  
  
"Well, before I tell you, I'll have to introduce you all to  
someone... I present to you, Ryougi Kaji! Secret agent,  
and Casanova of the last generation!" Shinji gestured to   
the Kaji, who just walked into the room.  
  
"HEY! I'm not THAT old!" Kaji retorted, "Anyways, The first  
thing you need to know, IF you want to pick up girls, is deep  
inside, they all want sex..."  
  
The whole class didn't hear what Kaji and Shinji said afterwards  
since they all already dashed out of the room to the nearest  
7-11 to buy you know what's.  
  
"They never listen to the next part." Shinji said shaking his   
head.  
  
"Yeah... too bad too. I wonder how many of them will end up  
in the hospital?" Kaji wondered.  
  
"I say over half of them." Shinji said with a knowing nod.  
  
"I say all of them by the looks on their face." Kaji smirked.  
  
  
******* a day later *******  
  
  
"Ikari Shinji."  
  
"Here."  
  
"Suzuhara Touji."  
  
"He's in the hospital..."  
  
"Aida Kensuke."  
  
"He's ALSO in the hospital..."  
  
The teacher looked around the room, only to see half of the  
class missing, "Where did all the boys go?"  
  
"They're all in the hospital." Shinji said with a shrug.  
All the girls in the class blushed.  
  
"Hmm... wait.. where's Ichimonji Akane?"  
  
One of the girls sitting in the back row raised her hand,  
"err... she is in the hospital also.."  
  
"What reason?"  
  
"I kinda... punchedherwhenshehitonmeandputtingthemovesonme."  
  
Shinji cringed, *I thought that girls name on that list was  
only a typo.*  
  
*Omake* End *Omake*  
  
Heh... that was kinda weird.. just a little something to make  
up for the cliffhanger ^_~  
Til next time... READ ON!! and remember to R&R!!  



	5. Hope, in the hearts of man

Hiya!! Like I said, sorry about the   
cliffhanger and all that, and I'd also   
like to thank you guys for reading and  
correcting some of my mistakes (Jon Cook,  
thanks a ton!!) and I'm also going to  
start continuing my other fic right after  
this chapter.  
  
Well, after a short break of thought   
gathering, and I thought, why don't I  
make another weird ass love triangle! then  
I figured it'd be too cliched and stuff  
so I scraped that. Also, I'm actually going  
to GIVE Shinji a chance to grow a REAL spine  
before our dear red headed pilot comes over  
to Tokyo 3.  
  
Quicky recap..  
  
Shinji is almost fully submerged into self  
doubt, having the only person that knows  
about the truth, Keiko, to hang on to. Now  
Facing the next angel, the one angel that  
made broiled cooking seem so untasteful,   
Shinji is using this new angel to see if he  
can truly change the future....  
  
Now, for the conclusion of the last chapter  
  
Disclaimer: Ok, look at the back of your DVD  
or VCD box.. now read the copyright.. does it  
say my name on it?? NO!!! So there, I don't owe  
it!!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
Destiny and Time 2:  
Promises to Fulfill  
  
Chapter 5  
  
Two minutes before launch....  
  
"Target is headed right towards the center of   
Tokyo 3 ma'am!"  
  
"Pilot status."  
  
"The pilot is all suited up and starting the Nerve  
connections, he will be ready for launch in 2   
minutes."  
  
"Good," Misato opened the a channel to the entry  
plug, "Shinji, a new angel is headed this way. You  
ready?"  
  
"Yeah, as ready as ever!" Misato smiled at Shinji's  
response.  
  
"Well, don't get TOO excited."  
  
"Don't worry, I'll follow orders this time." Shinji  
gave a thumbs up.  
  
Misato sighed and was about to turn off the channel.  
  
"icandoit...itwillchangethistime..." Misato frowned  
as her charge muttered the same thing over and over  
again.  
*What is he saying? What will change?*  
  
"The Angel has entered the city!"  
  
"Misato.."  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"Can you launch me somewhere away from the Angel, I'd  
like to know what it does and close in on it." Shinji  
said.  
  
"Not so confident this time are we." Misato grinned  
*Looks like Shinji here isn't as cocky about fighting  
these angels anymore.*  
"Ok, you got it, switch path so Unit 01 will exit through  
exit 20." Misato took a deep breath before give her launch  
command before the up coming battle.  
  
"LAUNCH EVA!!"  
  
  
*******************************  
  
  
*Let's hope this works...* Shinji breaths out to calm  
himself before he 'fries'  
  
"I'm detecting some kind of energy from the angel!"  
  
"WHAT!"  
  
Shinji grimaced at the words he heard. *It's all the  
same...*  
  
Bright light assaulted his eyes when Unit 01 reaches the  
surface.  
  
"SHINJI!! LOOK OUT!!"  
  
"releasing final bolts..." Shinji whispered and as quickly  
as possible drops on the ground.  
  
"Unit 01's armour on its arm is melted off!!"  
  
*Yes... I can change this one..* Shinji smiled as confidence  
once again flowed through him. "Misato, send me your most  
powerful gun you have.."  
  
"Got it! Shinji, we have a positron rifle sent up to you  
in armory number 10.. GO!!" Shinji smiled, *If I can   
weaken this angel's AT field with my own, then use a high  
power weapon.. I SHOULD be able to penetrate his AT field  
and kill it...*  
  
"Energy readings on multiply sides of the angel!"  
  
"WHAT!!" Shinji's pupils shrank as multiple energy beams  
shot out of the angel.  
  
"Chest armour of Unit 01 is damaged, 3 more layers of armour  
left."  
  
*Damn.. this is bad...* Shinji skillfully guided his Eva to  
the armoury and picked up the rifle.  
  
"SHINJI!! LOOK OUT!!" The Third Child turned around and quickly  
dodged towards the side.  
  
*Damn... gotta be more careful* Shinji reminded himself.  
  
  
*******************************  
  
  
From the command center (aka Central Dogma), Misato watched  
the beaten up Eva unit desperately dodges multiple energy beams.  
"Pilot Status.." Misato said calmly.  
  
"Pilot's heart rate has increased again.. it seems like Shinji  
is getting very nervous, and his sync ratio is steadily dropping  
by 0.01 % per second." Maya replied.  
  
"This is not good..." Misato turned to the main screen and   
watched as the Eva seems to react slower and slower.  
*At this rate.. Shinji will start to take hits very soon..*  
  
"HEAVY DAMAGE ON UNIT 01's LEG!!"  
  
"Damnit.. Shinji, are you ok?"  
  
"I need back up.." Shinji's rasp voice responds.  
  
"Commander!! I request that Rei and Unit 00 be sent up!"  
Misato yelled at the elder Ikari.  
  
"Denied.." the commander said coldly.  
  
"But Com-"  
  
"Shinji.. you WILL retreat." Gendo commanded in the same  
cold voice.  
  
  
*******************************  
  
  
Shinji felt a the pain of the Eva as the beam of light  
shot right through the Eva's leg. *Damn... I can't lose  
now!!*  
  
"Shinji, are you ok?"  
  
*It's Misato...* Shinji gritted his teeth and willed his  
Eva to dodge another rally of beams.  
  
"I need back up.."   
  
Once again, Shinji rushed at the Angel who is now starting  
to lower the drill to penetrate the armour to Geofront.  
  
Dodge left, Dive forward, roll right, push up, jump over...  
  
"Shinji.. you WILL retreat."  
  
Shinji gasped at his father's voice, and quickly dodged   
another beam.  
  
"I... I.." Shinji starts to grip on to his controls tighter.  
*If I do.. then I can't change the outcome...*  
"I WON'T!! A pilot's duty is to destroy the angels, and I CAN  
DO THIS!! ALL I NEED IS PILOT AYANAMI'S HELP!!"  
  
"Unit 00 is not read-"  
  
"CUT THE BULL SHIT FATHER! Your just scared that Ayanami  
will be hurt! AND Your scared of damaging this STUPID EVA!!"  
Shinji yelled and charged closer to the Angel, into the range  
of his AT field.  
  
"Retreat NOW!!"  
  
"AT FIELD FULL POWER!!" Shinji shouted and pulled on pulled  
at the controls.  
  
  
*******************************  
  
  
"SHINJI! NO!!!" Misato's sight becomes blurred by her own tears  
as Unit 01 jumps towards the Angel as it is about to fire  
it's beam it it.  
  
"AT FIELD FULL POWER!!"  
  
Misato watched as the charged rounds from the Positron Rifle  
fizzled out.  
"No.. it's not enough.." Misato watched in fear as Shinji finished  
his 4 words and is quickly hit right in the chest and right arm  
by 2 beams fired from the angel.  
  
"Unit status.."  
  
"Unit 01's chest armour has completely melted off and it's   
right arm has burns all over it."  
  
"P-pilot.. status.."  
  
"We are cut of from the cockpit.. we can't... wait.." Maya  
was rudely cut off as the red flashed all over the command  
center, "OH my GOD!! The angel is penetrating the first  
armour plating to the Geofront!"  
  
"PILOT STATUS!!"  
  
"I'm alright Misato.." Captain Katsuragi smiled.  
  
"shinji..."  
  
"Misato, please send Rei up, I can finish it with her help.."  
  
"Unit 00 is launching!!" Maya screamed as the sound of  
the catapult sounded.  
  
"YES!!" Misato shouted in glee, "Reroute her route to exit  
8!"  
  
"Yes ma'am!, rerouting catapult to exit 8!"  
  
  
*******************************  
  
  
Shinji wince in pain as he hide behind a building, away from  
the sight of the angel (Well, I AM assuming that the fourth  
angel needs to see something to shoot at it.. even though  
I don't think I has an eye or anything..^^).  
*What am I going to do... That bastard won't send Rei up  
and Unit 01 has gone through hell..*  
  
"SHINJI!! Reinforcements are coming!!" Shinji sighed when  
he heard the news.  
  
"Great! tell Rei to come over here to pick up the rifle."  
  
"Rei, you heard him, GO!"  
  
"Understood.."  
  
Shinji smiled as he heard Rei replying in her soft voice.  
*This is working... but what if we still fail... then I  
woulda just made it worst..*  
  
"Pilot Ikari, I am here."  
  
"Ayanami!" Shinji handed the rifle to Unit 00.  
  
"Guys, ok heres the plan, Shinji, you act as decoy and get  
close enough so that your AT field will weaken it, Rei,   
charge in when Shinji is around the other side of the angel  
and then unfold your AT field and fire at the angel..  
understood?" Misato laid out her plan.  
  
"Got it!"  
  
Rei merely nodded with a determined expression.  
  
"Good, LETS GO!!"  
  
*Gotta survive... Can't fail them..*  
"I can't fail them" Shinji whispered and charged out of   
his hiding place.  
  
  
*******************************  
  
  
"The drill has penetrated the fifth layer!" Maya reported  
  
*Shinji...* Misato clenched her fist, "Shinji, let's go!"  
  
"Right!"   
  
The Captain watched as Unit 01 charged from her hiding place  
into the open dodging and diving away from beams fired from  
the angel. More than a few times did the purple Eva almost   
get hit, and more than a few times did Misato almost bit into  
her tongue a bit too hard.  
  
After a few minutes of watching in horror, "REI.. NOW!!"  
Unit 01 spread it's AT field to maximum on one side of the  
angel, just as they planned, as Unit 00 jumped over a building,  
unfolding her own field, and fired at the angel until all the  
charges are gone.  
  
Smoke covered the Angel...  
  
"I have an high-energy reading from the Angel!!" Misato cursed.  
  
"Shinji, Rei, get outta there!! The Angel is gonna fire again!!"  
  
  
*******************************  
  
  
"DAMNIT!!" Shinji cried as he ran towards the closest exit.  
*It didn't work.. I thought for sure it would work...*  
  
Then, as if God has answered Shinji's prayers, Shinji heard  
an explosion from behind him. Turning around, he saw bits and  
pieces of the charred angel flying towards him.  
"Umm.. Misato.. I thought you said it's gonna fire another  
beam.." Shinji said, hiding his joy with confusion. (Which  
might I say isn't very hard if your in his positions, or so  
I think...)  
  
"Umm.... My bad.. heh" Shinji chuckled as Misato turned off  
her video link to hide her embarrassment.  
  
"Things did change" Shinji can only smile and waited for the  
recovery team to fetch them.   
  
  
*******************************  
  
  
"The commander wants to see us." Misato told the two Eva  
pilots, "I bet it's something about us ignoring orders  
or something.... MAN I don't wanna get demoted to Lieutenant  
again!!"  
  
Shinji rolled his eyes, "It can't be THAT bad."  
  
"You just don't know how the your father is." Misato replied.  
  
Shinji winced at the mention of his father, *Heh, I know all  
too well actually...*  
  
The trio stopped in front of the big door leading to the  
office of Gendo Ikari.  
  
"Well guys," Misato took a deep breath, "Lets go in."  
  
The metallic door slid open with a whoosh and the three walked  
into the ridiculously big office, "Captain Katusragi, Pilot Ikari  
and Ayanami reporting Commander." Misato saluted smugly.  
  
"Do you know why you three are here?" Gendo asked.  
  
"We ignored your orders sir." Misato answered.  
  
"As your punishmen-"  
  
"Commander, Captain Katsuragi and Pilot Ayanami was not at   
fault, I was the one that ignored your orders forcing the  
others to act to save my life. I take full responsibility."  
Shinji said suddenly, stunning everyone in the room.  
  
"Very well then, Captain, take Pilot Ayanami out. I will speak  
to Pilot Ikari here, privately." Misato shivered at the coldness  
of the commander's last word and guided Rei out of the office.  
  
"Insubordination, you DO realize that that is a criminal offense  
don't you pilot?"   
  
"Yes."  
  
"Then I'll let you out with only a warning, the next time, you  
will be taken to the isolation chamber."  
  
"Understood."  
  
"Then, your are dismissed." Shinji started to turn and walk  
out of the office when he suddenly stopped.  
  
"Father, I know what you are planning to do..." Shinji said  
  
"You are DISMISSED."  
  
"I won't let you start the third impact, but for now, I'll  
go along with your plan because it also saves Earth," Shinji  
started to exit the office once again, "Just be warned, I am  
not one of your pawns you can move. One wrong move, and I'll  
stop you, even if it means killing you."  
  
  
*******************************  
  
  
The Third Child sighed in relief as he exited the office.  
*I need a bath... I think I lost another 2 years of my life*  
  
"Shinji! What happened in there?" Shinji smiled when he saw  
his guardian walks up to him.  
  
"I got a warning, the next time, I'll get sent to jail or   
something like that."  
  
"Wow, you got off easy."  
  
"I guess." Shinji sighed again, "Say, Ayanami left already?"  
  
"Umm actually, she said she wants to talk to you about   
something," Misato got a worried look on her face, "Don't tell  
me you put the moves on her!"  
  
Shinji sweatdropped, "I am NOT that kinda person!!"  
  
"Heh, sooooory. Shes just around the corner." Misato pointed  
to the left behind her.  
  
"Thanks." Shinji nodded and walked to meet Rei.  
*Wonder what she wants...*  
  
"Ikari."  
  
"Ayanami, what do you want?" Shinji asked the blue haired girl.  
  
"What did you mean when you said things did change when we  
won that battle with the angel?"  
  
*She heard that?* Shinji starts to sweat, "Umm.. nothing really.  
It's not relevant to what we have to do."  
  
Rei just nodded and walked off after Shinji answered.  
  
*Ok... that was easier than I thought...*  
  
  
*******************************  
  
  
"Ikari.. your son knows.." the sub-commander of Nerv said  
from behind Gendo.  
  
"He doesn't know the whole plan." Gendo said.  
  
"Ah, but he DID ignore your orders didn't he?"  
  
"Yes.. but I doubt he would be doing that next time."   
  
"Then he wouldn't be a problem for the project? Alot depends  
on Unit 01 and he is the pilot of it."  
  
"We can always switch pilots... it is not a problem." Gendo  
stood up, "and if he does pose a threat, we'll just have to  
eliminate him."  
  
Fuyutsuki watched as the senior Ikari walk out of the huge  
office. *You'd kill your son for your plan... why?*  
  
"Do not worry, Shinji can still be swayed into helping me."  
  
"How?"  
  
"Yui."  
  
  
*******************************  
  
  
Shinji grinned, completely ignoring the speed at which  
Misato is driving at, and stared out in the sky in front  
of him.  
  
"What are YOU so happy about..." Misato groaned.  
  
"Nothing.."  
  
"Stupid City council... stupid people... stupid forms.."  
Misato mumbled as she drives on.  
  
"Say, need help with the paper work.. I mean I finished  
my homework.. might as well help you do something." Shinji  
said with an amused look on his face.  
  
Misato sighed and smiled, "I don't think I'm allowed to  
even if I want to lighten up the workload. THIS is the   
consequence of being the tactical officer.. everything  
is blamed on you."  
  
Shinji chuckled, "Well, why don't I cook up something   
nice for you tonight, I'll even cook you a midnight   
snack in advance."  
  
"That's sweet of you Shinji, I'd like that. Thanks."  
Misato gave Shinji her cute smile.  
  
"Why don't you drop me off near the market and you go  
on ahead, I'll walk back later k?"  
  
"Sure sweetie."   
  
  
*******************************  
  
  
Shinji walked up to the cashier with a cart filled with  
uncooked goods and of course desert.  
  
"Hi, did you find everything you need?" the cashier asked  
  
"Yep, unless you can give me the secrets to life." Shinji  
replied with a chuckle.  
  
"Shinji?" Shinji looked up.  
  
"Keiko? What are you doing here.. wait.. stupid question."  
  
Keiko giggled, "Well my mom says I'm way too shy so she  
said I should get a job like this.. so here I am."  
  
"Not to mention the way you spend money, you scare ME  
sometimes." Shinji grinned.  
  
"WILL YA JUST PAY!!! I HAVE A LIFE YOU KNOW!!" Shinji winced  
as the guy behind him shouted.  
  
"Umm... I'll call you or something.. k?" Shinji said as  
Keiko quickly scanned all the bar-codes on Shinji's purchase.  
  
"Sure.. err.. that comes to 3214 yen." Shinji handed Keiko  
a few bills.  
  
"I'll call ya." Shinji waved. *Good god.. I'm starting to  
get giddy.. I think I should get my latest victory off my  
chest before I start jumping around like an idiot.*  
  
  
*******************************  
  
  
"Wow... that IS good stuff Shinji." Misato breathed out and  
patted her tummy (heh.. tummy.. heh... funny word).  
  
"But of course.." Shinji smirked, "I AM a talented cook you  
know."  
  
"Well, I have to say this.. you ARE good at cooking!" Misato  
gave Shinji a stunning grin.  
  
"Don't even try to wiggle your way out of doing the dishes  
Misato." Shinji answered wirly.  
  
"Damn.. but come on Shin-kun... I have paper work."   
  
"So do I." Shinji finished then walked towards the room with  
the sign 'Storage for Flirting Strategies'.  
*Huh? The last time I checked.. the sign was still Shinji's  
lovely suite... when did Misato change it..*  
  
"OH, and if your wondering why the sign changed.. I went to  
the store after I dropped you off in the supermarket and brought  
a door sign for you. So I figured I'd make a new name for your  
room."  
  
Shinji felt his eyebrows twitch, "That's nice Misato...."  
  
"You think so? Oh well, guess I'll throw the original sign out  
since you like the new one so well."  
  
"WAIT!!!"  
  
"Too late..." Misato grinned evilly.  
  
"You....." Shinji glared at Misato, "I'll get you back."  
  
"I'll be ready for ya." Misato said confidently.  
  
Shinji dropped on his futon after he pulled it out and set it  
on the ground. *I can't believe that happened... Wow.. things  
ARE changing, maybe I really DO have a chance. Oh yeah.. still  
need to call Keiko...*  
  
Shinji picked up his cell phone and dialed Keiko's number.  
  
  
*******************************  
  
  
"Moshi moshi?"  
  
"Keiko.. it's me, Shinji."  
  
"Hey Shinji! So what's up?" Keiko smiled as she flopped down onto  
her bed.  
  
"Oh nothing.."  
  
"Haha, very funny.. if I didn't know better, I'd say you are   
starting to get giddy.. something happened.. you can't lie your  
way out of this one."  
  
"Well, you know that Angel attack..."  
  
Keiko gasped, "You mean..."  
  
"I did it."  
  
She can picture Shinji grinning widely right now on the other side  
of the phone, "Oh wow.. anything else happened?"  
  
"Yeah, for some reason, my room is now the permanent storage room  
for flirting strategies now." Keiko giggled.  
  
"How did THAT happened?"  
  
"Well Misato, for some reason, thought that she would like to play  
a joke on me. So she put up a sign saying storage for flirting   
strategies on my door."  
  
Keiko bursted into a full out laugh, "Well I guess that does kinda  
make sense. You ARE the local flirt machine."  
  
"I prefer the term female charmer." Keiko rolled her eyes.  
  
"Oh brother... you make us girls sound like snakes."   
  
"...."  
  
"Heh... Mister Female charmer huh? Cat got your tongue?"  
  
"I think I spent up all my good luck today."  
  
"Heh.. well you know ying and yang? Everything good must be   
balanced out by something bad."   
  
"You believe that stuff?"  
  
"Yeah, why not? Your day has just proven my correct."  
  
Keiko giggled some more as she heard mumbles coming from the phone,  
"So Shinji.. when's the next action time?"  
  
"Soon..." Keiko hears a sigh, "And this one I don't like."  
  
"Why? I mean you ARE prepared and all that stuff."  
  
"That's exactly it... for the angels I'm all good and stuff. But   
the next fight I'm going to be in..."  
  
"Is not an Angel." Keiko finished for him.  
  
"Yeah.. and the worst part is.. I have no idea what happened."  
Shinji replied, and to Keiko, his voice was filled with disgust.  
  
"Well, you can't always get what you want can you now? you just   
have to make the best out of it."  
  
"Your right... I hope."  
  
"Have I ever told you that you are the most insecure person  
that I have EVER known?"   
  
"Yup... you say that everyday." Keiko grinned.  
  
"I havta go... Mom is gonna kill me if I talk on the phone  
anymore."  
  
"Misato is gonna tease ME til I drop if I keep on talking  
on the phone THIS much." Both teens laughed.  
  
"Well see ya tomorrow."  
  
"Yeah bye." Keiko turned off her cordless phone and layed  
on her back.  
  
"Keiko, you still awake?" Keiko looked up and sees her big  
sister.  
  
"Yeah, I was about to sleep."  
  
"You were talking to that boy again didn't you?"  
  
"He has a name you know."  
  
"Yeah yeah, Shinji.. I know I know."  
  
"So next time, use it." Keiko 'hmphed'.  
  
"Heh, you really do like him don't you."  
  
"Wha.. what do you mean? We're just friends." Keiko blushed  
and thanked whatever kami was out there that the light was  
off.  
  
"Heh, can't lie to me, your my sis. I know you."  
  
Keiko winced.  
  
"You know, it was pretty obvious to me. I mean with that goofy  
smile on your face when you answered the phone. I bet your   
blushing right now too." Keiko's sister said smugly.  
  
"Go away, I need to sleep." Keiko buried her head under her  
pillow.  
  
"Fine.. nite sis."  
  
*Do I like him like that? I mean we tried going out on a date  
before and it just didn't work out... Maybe it's just cuz I'm  
shy, just in a different way when I talk to Shinji.. Yeah..  
that's it...*  
  
Keiko drifted off to sleep slowly as she hugged one of her  
stuffed animal surrounding her bed.  
  
  
*******************************  
  
  
DING DONG  
  
"COMING!!" Shinji yelled as he walked up to the front door.  
  
"Wow, he lives in a pretty big apartment."  
  
Shinji grinned as he opened the door, "Hey guys."  
*Heh, if Asuka was here, she'll probably say something like  
, oh great, the three stooges has been united or something."  
  
  
*******Somewhere in Germany*******  
  
  
"OOOWWWW" Asuka cursed as she rubbed her forehead, "That's  
an omen if I've ever seen one."  
  
Asuka looked at what hit her head ....  
  
"Sheist..." The red head stared at a small metal ball, "The  
only thing that can make that strong of an omen is if the  
three stooges are reunited." Asuka laughed.  
  
  
*******Back in Tokyo 3*******  
  
  
"Wow, nice place Ikari." Touji said appraisingly.  
  
"Yeah nice pla..." Shinji looked at Kensuke quizzically as he  
stopped suddenly.  
  
"Wha-"  
  
"Who's at the door Shinji?" Misato said from behind him.  
  
*Ohh.. crap...* Shinji clenched his fist, "Just some friends   
from school." Shinji replied hoping that Misato isn't wearing  
something extremely... skimpy.  
  
As usual, hoping for that is like hoping for 100 million dollars  
falling on your lap.  
"Misato.. do you ALWAYS have to dress like that." Shinji complained.  
  
"What? what's wrong with this?" Misato said and turned around in  
a full circle.  
  
"Nothings wrong." Touji and Kensuke both muttered.  
  
*God... save me.* Shinji sighed, "Touji, don't you have the cla-"  
*well at least I can still get Touji under control.*  
  
"Don't you DARE say anything about that." Touji warned.  
  
"Yeah yeah, I know. I just wanted you to stop ogling my guardian,  
that's all." Shinji grinned and whacked Kensuke on the back of his  
head.  
  
"HEY!"  
  
"Stop ogling, or I'll start charging you." Shinji said sarcastically.  
  
"Now now Shinji, play nice." Misato said, "Plus, I don't think you  
should use your guardian that way."  
  
Shinji groaned again as Misato purposely knocked down some of her  
paper work and bend down to pick them up. Kensuke and Touji   
immediately created a flowing river of nosebleed.  
  
"Misato... aren't my friends too young for you?" Shinji suddenly  
grinned evilly, "Or do you like younger men."  
  
"Now now Shinji, didn't you hear what I promised Ritsuko, I won't   
hit on you."  
  
"So you DO admit you like younger men. Oh by the way, you only promised  
Ritsuko not to hit on ME. Go get them Misato." Shinji gave his guardian  
a wink and sat down on the couch and enjoyed the show.  
  
*Jet Alone..... I'll change that too... but how?*  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
Am I trying to make another chessy love triangle you ask inspite  
of what I said in the beginning of this thingy?? Well...  
no I'm not, I'm just giving Keiko a more interesting view on all this  
stuff happening around her. and NO she is not gonna pilot Unit 04.  
Anyways I'm sorry about the REEEAAALLLY late update... homework and all.  
And between playing this wicked ass online game (lineage.. if you have  
the money, you should try it.. it's fun) and homework and sleep, I can't  
find enough time to work on my fics (well the writer's block did contribute  
to that, but I won't say too much on that).  
  
For those of you who read the other fic I'm writing (searching through the  
Ruins) Yes.. I'm finally starting to write that one too.. and I finally  
know where that is going!!! New characters and New dangers!!  
  
Neways, new chapter on Promises to fulfill, Shinji thought of it himself,  
the Jet Alone project... How in the WORLD is someone suppose to change  
something that he knows nothing about? Is Shinji gonna defy everything   
again just to change the outcome? Would it change it for the worst?  
  
Well til the next chapter.. read this ^_^  
  
*Omake* Shinji's new job *Omake*  
  
Shinji frowned as he approached his apartment.  
*Why is there people lined up outside my house?*  
  
"Hey Shinji, come it already, you're late." Misato said from inside, waving  
him in.  
  
"What's up Misato?" Shinji inquired as he glanced to the line again.  
  
"Go to your room." Misato said pointing to Shinji's room.  
  
"What did I do?" Shinji whined.  
  
"Nothing, just GO!" Misato barked.  
  
"Fine fine." Shinji muttered dejectedly.  
  
  
*******************************  
  
  
Shinji sat down on newly laid futon.  
*What the heck is Misato doing?*  
  
"The great Lady Charmer will see you now." Shinji heard Misato's voice  
outside accompanied by a few giggles.  
  
Shinji's door opened and a person walks in.  
"Oh great Lady Charmer, I seek your advice."  
  
Shinji sweatdropped, "Err.. how can I help you?"  
  
"Well you see.. there's this girl.."  
  
"uh huh."  
  
"And I want to ask her out.."  
  
"Uh huh.."  
  
"Is there anyway that can guarantee a yes."  
  
Shinji facefaulted, "Umm... well, just ask and see. But don't ask like you  
don't care if they say yes or no, just ask."  
  
"And they will say yes?" the person said hopefully.  
  
"Not really... depends if the girl wants to." Shinji said with a shrug.  
  
"Oh thank you great Lady Charmer." With that, the first person walked out.  
  
"NEXT" Misato's voice said and again, giggles was heard by Shinji after  
Misato said next.  
  
"Oh grea-"  
  
"Oh for christ sake, just talk like a normal person."  
  
"Er.. ok."  
  
"So I take it you have a problem with some girl?"  
  
"Yeah, well.. you see.. theres this girl.. and I want to ask her out."  
  
Shinji groaned, "Just ask, and NO, you are guaranteed a yes."  
  
"Thanks man, you're the best."  
  
"NEXT!!"  
  
The Third person walked in.  
  
"Ok, let me guess... there's this girl, and you want to ask her out right?"  
Shinji said in a tired voice, "Ok here's what you do, just ask, and NO it  
won't guarantee you a yes for an answer."  
  
"Oh my god.. you read my mind!!" Shinji laughed sarcastically.  
  
The third person ran out and Shinji followed him out of his room,  
"Ok, what the hell is going o...." Shinji froze  
  
"What's the matter Shinji? Don't want to share your skill as the expert  
Lady Charmer." Keiko said with a sweet smile.  
  
"Keiko.. what are you doing here."  
  
"I'm trying to make some honest money with the help of your very nice   
guardian." Keiko replied.  
  
"No fair.. you two teamed up on me." Shinji groaned.  
  
"Too bad.. now go back in." Keiko ordered, "You still have about.. err  
300 or so customers."  
  
"Good luck Shin-Chan" The two girls said in unison as Shinji walked  
back into his room.  
  
"Why in the world did I say I was a Lady Charmer... maybe what Keiko  
said about that balance thingy really is true..." Shinji winced  
as a fat guy walked in.  
*This is gonna be a long day* Shinji thought *and I still haven't done  
my homework yet... there goes my marks*  
  
  
*Omake* END *Omake*  
  
Really.. this is the end of this update... bye bye.. see you next update  
on either of my stories.  



	6. Dwindling flame of hope

Now let see.. where did I left off? Oh yeah  
Jet Alone =p how can I forget heh. Well For  
some reason I don't feel like saying too much,  
maybe it's cuz if I do I feel that I won't be  
able to write too much and stuff like that..  
ah heck, I'll just say what I need to say  
(Wow, I think I spoke too much already =p)  
  
Quicky Recap  
  
After a successful battle with the fifth Angel,  
Shinji has now start to alter the time line more  
and more. But now, Jet Alone, the one thing that  
Shinji never really figured out is about to surface  
to challenge NERV as the position of Defender   
against Angels again. What can Shinji do to change  
this...  
  
  
Disclaimer:..... No.... that is all i'm gonna say.  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
Destiny and Time 2:  
Promises to Fulfill  
  
Chapter 6  
  
Shinji cringes as Misato does her 'morning ritual'  
once again as he and Pen Pen eats their breakfast.  
  
"Misato, you really need to change your morning   
habits." Shinji remarked as Misato took a bit at  
her toast.  
  
"What's wrong with my morning habits?" Misato replied  
with a mouthful of toast.  
  
Shinji sweatdrops, "Nothing Misato... Absolutly nothing."  
*I can NOT see how anyone would like to marry this..  
this.. MESS! She is a SLOB! Not that I don't know that  
already...*  
  
"That's right Shinji," Misato said slamming her can of  
Yebisu beer on the table, "and don't you forget it!"  
  
DING DONG  
  
"That must be Touji and Kensuke." Shinji said absent-  
mindedly and stood up to open the door.  
  
The front door opened with a swoosh and the two stooges  
immediately stuck their head inside.  
  
"HELLO MISATO!"  
  
"Oh brother." Shinji groaned, "I'm going to school now."  
  
"Take care Shinji!" Misato shouted in reply.  
  
The Third Child quickly shoved the other two away from the  
door and quickly closed it.  
  
"Oh man, we didn't even saw Misato's shadow today.."  
Kensuke said with a sigh, and recived a smack in the  
head from Shinji.  
  
"Don't you remember? Tomorrow is meet the teacher night, we'll  
see her again." Touji said with a sly smile.  
  
"Oh yeah!" Kensuke's expression brighten's up and Shinji's  
expression did the opposite.  
  
"Why look so glum Ikari? Now you get to show off your guardian  
to the whole school and brag about it." Touji said with a   
laugh.  
  
"No no, I think he's gloomy cuz if Misato shows up, he is  
afraid that the girls would start think he isn't so good and  
stuff." Kensuke told Touji wisly.  
  
"Oohhh... so he's afraid for his position of the school   
Cassanova," Touji grinned, "So what do... HEY where did Shinji  
go?"  
  
The two boys looked around and sees Shinji way ahead of them.  
"HEY IKARI! WAIT UP!"  
  
  
*******************************  
  
  
"What did I do to deserve this" Shinji groaned while taking  
a bit from his bento.  
  
"Oh quit whining like a baby Shinji," Keiko frowned, "it   
doesn't suit you."  
  
"But still... I'm doomed..." Shinji dropped his chopsticks  
and stared at the sky.  
  
"Oh, what so bad, I mean it's only meet the teacher night,  
our teacher doesn't even notice what we are doing in class.  
All he does is drone on about the second impact."  
  
"Don't you remember who my guardian is?" Keiko immediately  
understood what Shinji was so worried about.  
  
"Ok.. MAYBE you should worry." Keiko giggled a bit, "I mean  
the worst that can happen is Misato going to the confrence  
drunk."  
  
"Actually, I'm not worried about THAT," Shinji said, "I'm  
more worried about the guys in school bothering me for my  
home address so they can have a 'private session' with her."  
  
"Oh like that would happen." Keiko laughed, "Shinji, your  
a worry wart."  
  
"Easy for you to say." Shinji mumbled and stood up.  
  
"Hey, where are YOU going?"  
  
"Dumping my lunch... I don't have the appetite to eat anymore."  
Shinji walked towards the garbage can, but was stopped  
abruptly by Keiko.  
  
"Umm.. do you mind if I had your lunch?" Keiko laughed   
nervously, "I'm still hungry."  
  
"Wow, I thought girls try not to eat so much." Shinji grinned,  
"Or are you purposely trying to get yourself fat?"   
  
Keiko yelped as Shinji poked her stomach, "Stop that!"  
  
"Heh, Keiko's gonna get fat."   
  
"Oh stop it!" Keiko tripped and fell over, "Ow.."  
  
"You ok?" Shinji said giving Keiko a hand to stand back up.  
  
"Yeah, not even a scratch, see." Keiko turned around once.  
  
"Sorry about that." Shinji said going into 'I'm so sorry'  
mode.  
  
"Oh quit it, even though it IS your fault this time." The  
brunette smiled.  
  
"You know, for a girl that used to be shy, your pretty out  
going." Shinji commented.  
  
"Well knowing that someone in the world has more problems  
than I do helps." Keiko said with a shrug.  
  
"Heh, nice to know I'm so wanted." Shinji said sarcastically.  
  
"Oh, don't take it the wrong way." Keiko waved her hands  
frantically.  
  
"Don't worry, no insults taken." Shinji smiled, "Come on,  
bells about to ring, and you still have a lunch to eat."  
  
Keiko smiled back and began to eat.  
  
*That Keiko.. she's one of a kind. But Asuka will always  
be the weirdest girl I know*  
  
  
*******************************  
  
  
"Sharing a lunch?"  
  
"Poking her stomach?"  
  
"Her giggling like mad?"  
  
"Chatting as if they had a secret?"  
  
"There's gotta be something between them!" Touji and Kensuke  
said in unison as they watch the pair walked away.  
  
"Hmm.. do you think they were trying to fake us out when they  
say their dates were a bust Kensuke?"  
  
"I wouldn't know, but might also be that they are only now   
starting to see each other as something more..."   
  
"I think we better look into this."  
  
"Yep."  
  
  
*******************************  
  
  
*Come on... few more minutes...* Shinji is practically ready  
to jump up from his seat and get home as fast as he can, mainly  
because he can't stand the Sensei anymore.  
  
*Come on come on...*  
  
BRRRRRRIIINNNNNGGGGGGG  
  
*YES!* Shinji calmly, or as calmly as possible, stood up and   
walked as fast as he could to get away from the sensei.  
  
"God that was boring." Shinji groaned once the teacher was out  
of earshot.  
  
"Yeah, I'll agree with that." Shinji turned around to find the  
idiot duo standing next to him.  
  
"Heh, I wonder how long it would take him to realize that he's  
been talking about the second impact over 10 times this year."  
Kensuke said.  
  
"Yeah, I bet it'll take at least another 10 times before he   
realize that," Touji said.  
  
"I'd say at least another 30 times." Shinji said while idlely  
watching the sky.  
  
"Your both giving the old man WAY too much credit, I say he'll  
never realize it." Kensuke said.  
  
"Too true." Shinji replied with a grin on his face.  
*Well at least he didn't stop talking about the second impact  
when i got thrown into the future, I guess he wouldn't stop  
even after that...*  
  
"So Shinji... HEY SHINJI!! You listening?" Touji waved both   
his hands infront of Shinji.  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"I said, is there something between you and Keiko?" Touji, as  
'tactful' as always, said.  
  
"Nothing." Shinji shrugged and continued to walk, "Why you ask?"  
  
"Well no reason," Kensuke answered, "Just checking to see if your  
hiding something from us."  
  
*You have no idea...* Shinji chuckled and shook his head. "Well,   
I have to go, Nerv business."  
  
"Man, I wish I can pilot one of those Evas." Kensuke said in a  
dream like state.  
  
"Oh would you stop that," Shinji laughed as the antiques of his  
two friends slowly faded as the horns of cars slowly over power  
their arguement.  
  
*I hate that place...* Shinji sighed and headed slowly for the  
Geofront.  
  
  
*******************************  
  
  
"Shinji, your sync ratio is dropping, please concentrate!"  
Doctor Akagi said as she observed the two pilots.  
  
"Sorry, I'll try harder." Shinji replied softly.  
  
*Somethings up with that kid...* Ritsuko frowned, *I wonder  
what's up..*  
  
"Oh man, I thought he's still like that."  
  
Hearing Misato's voice, Ritsuko turned around and greets her.  
"What do you mean 'still like that'?"  
  
"Well, he's been like that ever since few days ago after he  
had a chat with that girl again."   
  
"Oh." Normally, Ritsuko doesn't count herself as a nosy person,  
but..  
*Ah heck, might as well hear this, the test isn't gonna end  
for another half an hour.*  
  
"Ya, I don't know, those two isn't even dating so I don't think  
it's a break-up... I'm totally confused by this."  
  
"Well, have you ever tried to ask him?" The Doctor asked.  
  
"Of course, what kinda guardian do you think I am!" Misato retorted,  
"He just said that he can't say."  
  
*Like father like son, both of them have so much secrets  
hiding from us* Ritsuko frowned, *I just hope he doesn't turn  
as cold as the commander.*  
  
"Oh well.. guess I should worry about my own problems right now."  
Misato said with a sigh.  
  
"Oh, you mean the Jet alone testing?"  
  
"Yeah, I'm gonna be bored to death." Misato groaned.  
  
"Well, at least you have me for company." Ritsuko took another   
glance at the score of the pilots.  
  
"So hows the two doing?"  
  
Ritsuko sighed before answering, "Well Rei is doing her usual 45%  
sync but Shinji is doing not so good..."   
  
Misato looked at the score Shinji has, "59%? Thats the lowest he's  
ever gotten!"  
  
"And if he keeps on getting this, he's score will get worst.."  
  
  
*******************************  
  
  
*Jet Alone's two days from now... what am I going to do..*  
Shinji thought as he sat in the entry plug for the sync   
test.  
  
"Shinji, your sync ratio's dropping, please concentrate!"  
Shinji sighed as Dr.Akagi said the same thing to him for the  
third time since the start of the test.  
  
"Sorry, I'll try harder."  
  
*I'm not concetrating enough... at this rate, I won't be able  
to even stop the Jet Alone from moving.. ARGH.. this is   
hopeless...*  
  
The Third child sighed and once again tries to clear is mind  
of all thoughts.  
  
"Ok, that would be it for today." Shinji frowned.  
  
*That was fast... maybe I fell asleep..*  
  
Without much other thought, Shinji climbed out of the plug  
and changed back into his usual attire.  
  
  
*******************************  
  
  
Misato is annoyed. She is annoyed about lots of stuff like  
why Shinji seems to still be a mystery to her even after she  
read his psychological files (even if they are WAY off). Why  
she can't seem to think at the same level as Shinji. Or even  
why Shinji seems to open up to that Keiko more than to her.  
  
*...I mean I'm his guardian right? Shouldn't *I* be the one  
he is opening up to?*  
  
"Err.. Mi-Misato."  
  
The Captain turned her head, "Hmm?"  
*Yes, maybe he is going to open up to me and I can actually  
HELP him with some stuff!*  
  
"Can you please OH MY GOD, WATCH OUT MISATO!!!"  
  
"Huh?" was all Misato can say before gasping and bearly   
escaping a certain death by crashing into the car infront  
of her.  
  
"... Can you please watch the road while your thinking next  
time." Shinji gulped  
  
"Su-sure..." Misato replied with a dazed look on her face.  
  
  
*******************************  
  
  
*Maybe I'm overreacting, I mean he IS supposed to be a closed  
and shy boy or so his profile says.. maybe this is just another  
defense of his..* Misato was getting a headache trying to figure  
out the latest mystery that has come into her life.  
*Hmm.. maybe I should talk to him*  
  
Nodding to herself, Misato took in a large breath and walked   
towards the room of infinte stratagies of flurting and such, AKA:  
Shinji's room. (Sorry.. had to put that here =p)  
  
"Sh..." Misato paused.  
  
"i dunno keiko... i mean if i do that-"  
  
*He's talking to Keiko again.*  
  
"yeah i know it would be easier but.. i can't tell her this. she  
has enough demons of her own to face. i can't force her to face the  
problems i have."  
  
*Demons? He.. he knows...* Misato swallowed and took a step back from  
the door. *How does he know.... NO.. he can't know.*  
  
"NO!" Misato jumped and once again leaned towards Shinji's door   
to continue to eavesdrop on the two teen's conversation.  
  
"i... if i tell misato that i know what's gonna happen.. my whole  
plan would be ruined.. father would know and use it to his advantage  
and... and i'll.. and i'll fail the others."  
  
Misato's brain was screaming at this point. *WHAT!*  
  
"if misato knows i've seen the future and even lived the future,  
she would... i don't know anymore."  
  
*He knows... he knows my reasons... he knows my secrets... he...  
is from the future?* Misato froze. *He's from the future.. he  
knows if Jet Alone is going to be a bust or not....*  
"YES!!!"  
  
"Can you keep it down out there Misato, I'm trying to talk to   
someone here!" Shinji shouted from his room.  
  
"Shinji, come out here and tell Keiko to call the phone in  
our apartment.. I have something to say to you two." Misato  
bit her lower lip. *I wish he didn't know my secrets.*  
  
  
*******************************  
  
  
*I wonder what Misato-san wants to talk to us about... maybe she  
just thinks we are a couple and..* Keiko blushed at the thought,  
*Naw... no way.. maybe she's just gonna tell us not to talk on the  
phone that much.. ya.. that's it!*  
  
Keiko dialed again.  
  
"Moshi moshi." Shinji's voice said, sounding really nervous.  
  
"It's me.. Keiko."  
  
"Well... time to spill you two." Keiko winced at Misato's tone of  
voice.  
  
"Misato!" Keiko can picture Shinji scrowling at Misato right now,  
"Me and Keiko need to talk about what your asking first."  
  
"What.. like what lie your gonna tell me!"   
  
*Wow.. Misato-san is really really angry* Keiko thought nervously.  
  
"No! it's.. it's just."  
  
"Look, I KNOW your know what's gonna happen, I mean your request to  
be launched further than our original lift on the last angel; your  
abilities with the Eva, I mean I shoulda know!"  
  
*Oh... my... she knows...*  
  
"We can talk about this later." Shinji sighed, "Keiko?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Can you come over tomorrow after the confrence."  
  
"Sure.." Keiko replied.  
*I have a bad feeling about this.*  
  
"Good.." Keiko hung up after the Captian's cold reply.  
  
*I wonder what will happen tomorrow... will Shinji and me be forced  
to not see each other. I mean he's HAS been telling me too much.*  
  
Keiko sighed and dropped onto her bed, *I worry too much.. and I call  
Shinji a worry wart.. heh*  
  
Sleep came quickly... even with all her thoughts in her head.  
  
  
******************************  
  
  
"I shouldn't have been so CARELSS!." Shinji sighed in frustration.  
Shinji and Keiko stood by a tree in the school yard. It was lunch,  
but neither of the two wants to eat.  
  
"Oh come on... she's gonna figure SOMETHING out sooner or later."  
Keiko said in a small voice.  
  
"But still... it's too early." Shinji closed his eyes and leaned  
on the tree behind him, "This is bad.. and I thought things would  
actually go better."  
  
The two teens sighed, "So what now?" Keiko asked.  
  
"We tell the truth." Shinji said simply, "It's not like we can trick  
her or anything."  
  
"Well.. look at the bright side," Keiko said with a smile, "at least  
we might get one more person's help."  
  
"I guess.. Misato has always been reliable when it comes to SOME matters."  
Shinji shrugged, "I guess there is not much harm."  
  
"But..."  
  
"I'm just afraid that Misato might tell Dr.Akagi and well.. news spread  
quickly."  
*Then... then i'll fail to keep my promise.*  
  
"Oh come on, it can't be THAT bad." Keiko said trying to cheer up the  
depressed Shinji.  
  
"Well.. my luck hasn't been good since I came back."  
  
"I give up.. you know, you are can REALLY make anyone depressed in a  
matter of seconds." Keiko joked.  
  
Shinji smiled a little, "It's a gift."  
  
"Oh brother."  
  
  
*******************************  
  
  
Shinji and Keiko's eyebrow twiched as the purple haired guardian of  
the local Cassanova (AKA the Pilot of Unit 01 AKA Shinji Ikari), walked  
towards the school like a model on the walkway.  
  
*I'm doomed.* Shinji groaned.  
  
*He's doomed.* Keiko giggled.  
  
"OH MY GOD! Shinji's Guardian is HOT!" Shinji winced as the whole class  
starts to talk about Misato.  
  
"Yeah I know, Hey Ikari!" Shinji cursed silently as the whole male   
population of his class crowded towards him, "Is your guardian single?"  
  
"What's her size?"  
  
"What does she like?"  
  
*Man.. this is gonna take forever....* Shinji groaned once more and  
pinched the bridge of his nose.  
  
"Hey Shinji, I thought your only popular with the girls." Shinji  
fell from his chair.  
  
"Misato.... Take out for you tonight." Shinji added a growl at the  
end to add to the effect.  
  
"Ok ok." Misato grinned appearing to be completely clueless to all  
the boys drooling over her (Note from Author: *Ahem*) assets.  
  
"Keiko.. help." Shinji mouthed but Keiko just ignored him.  
  
*Great.. looks like it's up to me...*  
  
  
*******************************  
  
  
*I wonder what he's gonna do* Keiko looked at Shinji thoughtfully,  
*That grin on his face doesn't look good..*  
  
"LOOK!! A NAKED GIRL!!"  
  
Keiko sweatdropped as all the guys (and one girl) turned towards  
the window.  
  
*That was his plan?* Keiko held back a giggle, *WELL.. at least  
it worked.*  
  
Keiko walked up to Shinji, "Hey, whos out there really?"  
  
Shinji, bearly containing his laughter, replied, "The principle."  
  
"Well.. looks like it's mission accomplished.. but I THINK your  
in trouble." Keiko said pointing to their sensei, who miraclusly  
realizes what is happening.  
  
"Oh boy..." Keiko giggled as Shinji faces his impending doom.  
  
*Well that should lighten things up for him... let's just hope  
Misato-san isn't too rough on us...*  
  
  
*******************************  
  
  
"Hello.. hi, I won't be home til later... yes.. yes... sure ok,  
bye." Keiko hung up the phone and faced the others in the   
Katsuragi residence.  
  
Keiko watched as Shinji and Misato faced each other.  
  
"I don't know where to start..." Shinji began.  
  
"That's why there is something called the beginning." Misato  
said wryly.  
  
Keiko sighed, *This is gonna be a LOONNGGGG talk*  
  
"Well... I guess I'll just tell you the basics and I'll get  
into the detail later. First off I went into the future,  
piloted an Eva, saved Earth from the fourth impact and came  
back with knowledge of what is gonna happen.. well up to  
the tenth and then skip a few and then the last 3."  
  
Misato gestured for Shinji to go on.  
  
"When I came back, I was on the Train station where we were  
supposed to meet and.. well.. you know what happened."  
  
"So.. let me get this straight," Misato said, "You," Misato  
pointed to Shinji, "Went to the future and piloted an Eva,  
so that's how you can sync with Unit 01 so fast right?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Ah Dammit.. just tell me everything." Misato sighed and   
took out a beer. "Want one Keiko?"  
  
"I'm underaged Misato-san." Keiko replied with a blush.  
  
"I'll take one." Shinji said.  
  
"Sorry.. your my charge and I'm not supposed to be a  
bad influence." Misato replied with a shrug and chugged  
the can of beer.  
  
  
*******************************  
  
  
(Insert NGE up to the 10th angel and then read D&T well actually  
don't cuz that's what Shinji tells Misato heh... ok read on =p)  
  
  
*******************************  
  
  
Misato blinked, "Ok.. so you already know me?"  
  
Shinji nodded.  
  
"And you already know what is gonna happen to Jet Alone."  
  
Shinji nodded.  
  
"So I don't HAVE to go to the stupid DEMONSTRATION!!"  
Misato shouted out with glee only to be interrupted  
by Shinji's..  
  
"No."  
  
"Bu-bu-but.."  
  
"Look Misato," Keiko sighed and took over for Shinji, "Shinji  
is trying to make a better future, litteraly, and he NEEDS you  
to either stop the demonstration or change it's course."  
  
"But how? I don't know what happened." Misato said.  
  
"You have to try Misato, PLEASE!" Shinji said, "For some reason,  
I KNOW this affects the big picture."  
  
"And how do YOU know that?" Misato retorted.  
  
Shinji stopped breathing, "I.. I don't.. know."  
  
"Look, I know you want to change the future, but some things are  
meant to be." Misato said.  
  
"I guess... just like I was meant to pilot Unit 01, just like  
how Ayanami is suppose to pilot the Eva during the attack of the  
6th angel..." Shinji sighed, "I guess I can't win them all."  
  
"What do you mean 'I'." Misato frowned, "Well since I'm a part  
of Nerv, you don't have to worry about doing this yourself."  
  
"But I can't-"  
  
"Nah uh, after all, there isn't a 'i' in team.. is there?" Misato  
grinned.  
  
"Who said anything about a team anyways?" Shinji said wryly.  
  
"Oh come on, you don't think you can possibly do this alone."   
Misato said.  
  
Keiko, who has been quiet for the whole conversation, finally  
said something, "What about me?"  
  
Shinji is, once again, speechless, "Oh all right... but please,  
the future rest you your hands now too.. don't mess up."  
  
Keiko nodded knowingly.  
  
"Why does this mean so much to you anyways?" Misato asked, "I mean  
if that future you saw was.. well like what you saw, then I think   
it's pretty well off. They can still hold off the angels."  
  
Shinji's face twitched, "I made a promise.. and I'll fulfill it.  
No matter what anyone do or say, I keep my promises."  
  
Misato watched as Shinji walked back to his room with a solemn  
visage.  
  
"Misato-san, I.. I have to go too. Good bye." Keiko said politly  
and headed for the door.  
  
"Need a ride?" Misato asked.  
  
"It's ok, I'll walk. It's not THAT dark out yet."   
  
"Ok then."  
  
  
*******************************  
  
  
Somethings are meant to be...  
  
Shinji closed his eyes and sighed.  
  
Somethings are meant to be...  
  
*Jet Alone... here I come*  
  
Somethings are meant to be...  
  
  
*******************************  
  
  
"Well if you ARE from the future, then you already know the plan."  
Misato whispered to Shinji during the briefing.  
  
"Why can't I just lead Jet Alone to an area that the explosion would  
be isolated?" Shinji asked.  
  
"Cuz the only SAFE place for that would be in the ocean, and we ARE  
in the middle of Japan, so I don't think we'll have enough time."  
  
"Well we ca-"  
  
Misato cut Shinji off with a movement of her hand, "Look Shinji,  
this is the best course of action, and since you won't tell me  
what happened, only general information, I can't help you."  
  
"I'll... I'll do this myself." Shinji said under his breath  
  
"Shinji, get ready."  
  
The pilot of Unit 01 nodded and walked towards the Eva.  
  
  
*******************************  
  
  
*Somethings are not meant to be changed... no.. that's not   
true.. everything can be changed. Just need to find a way*  
Shinji blew a bubble in his entry plug.  
  
"Shinji, time of drop in 2 minutes."  
  
"Roger."  
  
"Shinji... don't do anything stupid ok?"  
  
"Misato... don't worry."  
*Well.. at least what i'm going to do isn't stupid.*  
  
  
*******The day after Jet Alone*******  
  
  
Shinji walked to school alone.   
*How could I have done that... it was STUPID!*  
  
"Hi Shinji" Shinji looked up and waved back.  
  
*How come everytime I change something, it ALWAYS turnes  
sour.*  
  
"YO Shinji!" Shinji looked up again to see the idiot duo  
jogging towards him.  
  
"Not know guys.. I'm not in the mood."  
  
"We're just gonna ask if we can come over to your place   
during the weekend." Kensuke said.  
  
"Sure sure." Shinji waved his hand dismissively.  
  
"YES!" the two shouted before running joyfully towards  
the school ground.  
  
*I can't believe Misato go injured, how could that gone  
wrong*  
  
"Hey Shinji."  
  
"WHAT!" Shinji snapped.  
  
Keiko took a step back, "I take it it didn't went well."  
  
"Oh god, sorry Keiko." Shinji pinched the bridge of his   
nose.  
  
"So what happened?"  
  
"Misato's in the hospital." Shinji replied in a flat voice.  
  
"Oh my... what happened?"  
  
"Me, that's what happened." Shinji spat.  
  
"Shinji..." Keiko frowned.  
  
"I tripped Jet Alone so that it fell on his face, the I put  
Misato on it's back.. what I DIDN'T thought of is that  
the stupid robot keeps on swinging his arms as long as the  
command is locked." Shinji punched the wall beside him, "Misato  
went in but when she did, I lost control of the robot and it  
turned to it's side and it knocked Misato into a wall. She got  
a broken arm and a few ribs before it finally stopped."  
  
"Shinji... I'm.. I'm sorry."  
  
"Don't be..." Shinji smiled alittle, "At least I can't screw up  
the next Angel."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Asuka's coming." Shinji said and smiled softly  
  
Keiko frowned and sighed.  
*Yeah.. guess we can't win them all.*  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
DON'T WORRY!! I'm not setting up for another love triangle!!  
It may look like it (Ok, it REALLY looks like it) but I'm not!!  
like I said last chapter, I'm just giving Keiko a more interesting  
view on what's happening around her ^_^. Anyways, sorry about the  
LONG wait for this chapter. I just didn't get around to edit it.  
(Well.. my editing sucks.. so even if I DID edit it, it'll probably  
be the same heh ^_^*) Oh yeah.. and before I forget MERRY X-MAS  
EVERYONE!!!  
  
*Omake*Shinji's 'Grand' Escape*Omake*  
  
*I wonder what he's gonna do* Keiko looked at Shinji thoughtfully,  
*That grin on his face doesn't look good..*  
(If you didn't notice.. this is the part where Misato comes to the  
confrence thingy)  
  
"LOOK!! IT'S SUPERMAN!!"  
  
Keiko sweatdropped as the whole class looks at Shinji like he's   
possessed.  
  
"Shinji."  
  
"Yes Keiko."  
  
"THAT was your plan?"  
  
"Well it worked didn't it?"  
  
"Not really." Keiko said pointing towards the boys who is, once  
again drooling over Misato. Then the girls who is still staring  
at Shinji like he's possessed.  
  
"Oh." Shinji laughed nervously.  
  
*Omake*End*Omake*  
  
Damn.. that wasn't funny... oh well. 


	7. Meetings Part 01

Ahh yes... this is gonna be my favorite chapter  
  
that i'm gonna ever write.. well not really...  
  
come to think of it.. I'm not even a Shinji/Asuka  
  
fan, I'm more of a Shinji/Hikari fan but that's  
  
besides the point. Anyways like I said this is  
  
MAYBE gonna be one of my favorite chapters I'm  
  
gonna write and Shinji/Asuka fans are gonna luv  
  
me for it =p (well.. depending on it's out come  
  
I guess.. might not be that good .)  
  
Quicky Recap  
  
Shinji screwed up  
  
Shinji is depressed  
  
Shinji is happy  
  
Asuka's coming!!  
  
Keiko is Jealous  
  
Shinji is clueless (about Keiko that is)  
  
Misato is clueless (about ALMOST everything)  
  
Gendo is still a bastard  
  
that's all ^^  
  
Disclaimer: NEON GENESIS EVANGELION Copyrighted  
  
by Gainax/Project Eva.  
  
THAT was right from the back of the DVD box I  
  
got... see my name anywhere? Thought so...  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Destiny and Time 2:  
  
Promises to fulfill  
  
Chapter 7  
  
Shinji sighed happily.  
  
"What's up with him?" Touji asked no one in particular  
  
"I have no idea." Kensuke replied this friend as  
  
both of them continue to stare at the Third Child.  
  
*You'll NEVER find out* Keiko thought.  
  
"Hey.. MAYBE Shinji got some!!" Touji exclaimed and  
  
starts to wave his hands frantically  
  
"WHAT! SHINJI GOT SOME!!" Kensuke echoed his friend  
  
and mimiced his action.  
  
*God help us.* Keiko sighed as rumors starts poping up  
  
at 50 rumors per minute and spreads at 5 person per second.  
  
"Shinji got some?!?"  
  
"Yeah Shinji MUST have got some!"  
  
"Bet he got some with his guardian!"  
  
"NO WAY must be that girl from class 2A!"  
  
"Psh, yeah right, bet he's just on drugs."  
  
*When Shinji gets out of this trance...* Keiko trailed off  
  
on her thought as she glanced at Shinji, who is blissfully  
  
unaware of ANYTHING surrounding him, and sighed once more,  
  
*IF Shinji gets out of this trance, he's gonna suffer*  
  
"I wonder who he did it with."  
  
"Hey... Keiko's always with him.. maybe..."  
  
"NO WAY!! Keiko did it with Shinji!!"  
  
By this point Keiko was sweating like she was in a sauna.  
  
*... this is bad...*  
  
"Hey Shinji!" Keiko whispered to the fazed out pilot.  
  
"..... *sigh*...."  
  
"Grrr" Keiko growled, "SHINJI SNAP OUT OF IT!!"  
  
"Huh?? wha?? who?? where?? angel? Wha?" Keiko watched as Shinji  
  
finally regain mental capacity, "Ummm.. so what's the matter?"  
  
"Shinji..." Keiko chewed on her lower lip, "You'll find out soon.  
  
I'll leave the explaining to you.... ok?"  
  
Shinji looked at Keiko and shrugged, "Umm I guess so."  
  
"OK.... Good luck." Keiko waved and walked back to her group of  
  
friends.  
  
*This is gonna be a bad day for me.* Keiko shook her head.  
  
*******************************  
  
"WHAT!!" Shinji choked on his lunch.  
  
"How was it?" Touji, with all this 'tact', asked.  
  
"How was WHAT!"  
  
"How was Keiko?" Touji, with his amazing ability of using 'tact',  
  
asked.  
  
"WHAT!!" The Third child silently prayed to god for an  
  
escape.  
  
"What? Don't lie to me Ikari... So how was she?" Touji (Well by now  
  
you'll probably know what i want to say ^^) asked.. again.  
  
"I DID NOT HAVE SEX WITH KEIKO!!" Shinji yelled.  
  
"Then WHY where you sighing like that all day?" Kensuke piped in.  
  
"I was SIGHING and you think I had SEX!!!" Shinji pulled on his  
  
hair, "How in the WORLD did you come up with THAT!"  
  
"What else could you have done?" Touji scratched his head.  
  
"Can't I just be happy because I got a new SDAT?" Shinji groaned.  
  
"Well DID you get a new SDAT?" Kensuke countered.  
  
"No."  
  
"Then that means you did it." Kensuke concluded once again.  
  
"THATS NOT THE POINT!!" Shinji hit his head against the railing,  
  
"OK I did NOT did it with ANYONE.. OK?"  
  
The Idiot duo both nodded.  
  
"I'm just happy because I'm feeling better than usual OK?"  
  
"Well if your feeling better than usual-" Touji started.  
  
"DIDN'T you just HEAR what I said!!" Shinji started to feel faint.  
  
"Ok ok... man... touche..." Touji rolled his eyes.  
  
"Ok.. now that I explained to you two-"  
  
"YOU still have the whole school to go!" Kensuke replied happily.  
  
"Great.... Just great..." Shinji hung his head low as he began  
  
to explain his 'sighing happily' to the whole school.  
  
*******************************  
  
"I'm HOME!!" Shinji walked into the Katsuragi apartment.  
  
*Looks like Misato is still at work.*  
  
The Third Child went into the kitchen and grabbed a soda,  
  
*Asuka's gonna come in just 2 more weeks...*  
  
Ring Ring  
  
*I wonder if she'll remember me....*  
  
Ring Ring  
  
*What if she isn't the Asuka I know?*  
  
Ring Ring  
  
*What if the Asuka I know never made it through the portal?  
  
Then why am I so happy for?*  
  
Ring Ring.  
  
"Huh?" Shinji pulled himself back into reality and quickly  
  
rushed to answer the phone, "Hello?"  
  
"Hi Shinji!"  
  
"Oh, hi Misato.. what's up?"  
  
"Ohh just reminding you that you have a sync test scheduled  
  
for 4 pm today."  
  
"Oh right... thanks for the reminder."  
  
"No problem, see you later.. buh bye."  
  
"yeah... bye." Shinji sighed and took another sip from the  
  
can. *I hope this works out ok....*  
  
*******************************  
  
*I hope this Asuka won't the the on Shinji's talking about.*  
  
Keiko thought as she flipped through the channel, *What am I  
  
thinking? I should be happy Shinji is gonna meet his girlfriend  
  
again right? But why do I feel that when she comes.. Shinji  
  
will forget about me all together...*  
  
Keiko stopped and turned off the TV. *Why am I so afraid? It's  
  
not like I LIKE him or something... We tried dating already..  
  
right?*  
  
"Keiko.. you home?"  
  
"I'm home mom."  
  
"Don't you have work in that supermarket?"  
  
"Nope.. I don't work today mom."  
  
"Ok, I'll call you when dinner's done."  
  
"Kay."  
  
*Naw.. Shinji isn't that kinda guy... he won't forget and ignore  
  
me just like that. I mean, I DID talk to him about all the stuff  
  
and he told me mostly about himself. I guess we're pretty good  
  
friends then...* Keiko sighed, *I'm starting to worry as much as  
  
Shinji... he's rubbing off on me too much...."  
  
*******Meanwhile in Germany*******  
  
"Are you all Packed Asuka?"  
  
The Second Child looked up from her thousands of boxes, "Almost  
  
done Mama!"  
  
Asuka's adopted mother walked into her room, "Asuka.. be careful  
  
out there... you'll be fighting a war now.. please be careful."  
  
Asuka smiled, "Don't worry, I'll be fine."  
  
"Just don't hurt yourself."  
  
"Don't worry I won't."  
  
"Eat properly."  
  
"I will"  
  
"Take-"  
  
"MAMA!!" Asuka's mom laughed, "Mama, I don't know how to say this  
  
but... I.. I think I'm gonna miss you."  
  
Asuka's mom gasped, "Asuka..."  
  
"I know I don't really like you in the past.. but.. I changed mama,  
  
I... I don't know what to say.." Asuka looked towards the ground.  
  
"Asuka... don't worry. After all your gonna show me your boyfriend  
  
when you come back to Germany right!"  
  
"MAMA!" Asuka blushed bright red.  
  
"Just promise me that you'll come back."  
  
"I will.. I'll make you proud." Asuka nodded with confidence  
  
and shouldered her duffel bag, "Japan.. here comes Asuka."  
  
*******Back in Japan*******  
  
"So you invited those two idiots along too." Keiko asked with a  
  
hint of annoyance in her voice.  
  
"Umm... what's wrong with Touji and Kensuke?" Shinji replied as  
  
he rummaged through the fridge, the part with food, not beer.  
  
"Well aren't they gonna ruin your private meeting with your little  
  
girlfriend." Keiko said.  
  
Shinji turned looked towards the living room where Keiko is sitting  
  
with a going-to-be-drunk Misato.  
  
*Whats up with Keiko? She sounds kinda anger...*  
  
"Naw.. I'll probably get a laugh when Asuka see those two again."  
  
Shinji said with a grin.  
  
"Whys that?" Misato said after slamming her empty beer can on the  
  
table, "And could you pass me another one please."  
  
Shinji tossed Misato a can of Yebisu beer, "Well let's just say  
  
that Touji and Kensuke call her the 'Red Demon' before I went on  
  
that little side adventure of mine." Shinji said wirly.  
  
"Red Demon?" Keiko looked at Shinji skeptically.  
  
"Umm.. or was that Red Devil... I'm not sure.. I wonder what they'll  
  
call her this time around."  
  
"Sounds like the Asuka you know is the same as the one I know."  
  
Misato commented.  
  
"Oh yeah.. you met Asuka a few years back in Germany when she graduated  
  
from that collage of hers." Shinji sighed, "Misato.. looks like it's take  
  
out tonight."  
  
"WHAT!! Another night of TAKEOUT!!" Misato groaned.  
  
"Well.. if SOMEONE has bothered to shop for food today before going  
  
home EARLY, we might actually have SOMETHING other than BEER in the  
  
FRIDGE!!!" Shinji growled.  
  
"Hey hey.. calm down.." Misato said waving her arms.  
  
Keiko giggled as the Captain frantically try to fend off Shinji's  
  
verbal assult.  
  
"Ok ok.. it's my fault ok..." Misato said in defeat after a few minutes  
  
of Shinji's complants.  
  
"About time you realize that." Shinji said smugly.  
  
"You know what Shinji." Misato said as she flipped through her collection  
  
of take-out menus, "If Asuka is as cute as I remember, I'd say you have  
  
pretty good taste in women."  
  
Shinji blushed, "Umm.. err.. thanks... er.. Misato.."  
  
"Now tell me details... what base have you gone to with her." Misato  
  
smiled slyly.  
  
"WHAT!" The Third Child immediatly blushed some more and starts to denies  
  
everything that Captain saids.  
  
*Smart and Beautiful... Probably incredibly funny too..* Keiko thought  
  
sadly as she watch Misato mercilessly tease Shinji, *How can I even Compe-  
  
wait... What am I THINKING! I'm not suppose to think about how to get Shinji  
  
as my boyfriend! I'm suppose to help him when he's down! But isn't that  
  
what a girlfriends does for his boyfriend? Then does that mean that... WAIT  
  
AAAHHHH WHAT AM I THINKING!!!*  
  
"Umm Keiko.." Shinji said timidly.  
  
"Yes?" Keiko replied, trying to not sound suspicious.  
  
"Why were you pull on your hair just a few moments back?"  
  
"Umm... whoops?"  
  
*******************************  
  
*Why is she acting like this...*Shinji thought as he watched Keiko  
  
eat and chat with her friends, *It's like she's avoiding me, she's  
  
been doing that ever since we were talking about the trip to pick  
  
up Asuka.. I wonder what's wrong...*  
  
Shinji sighed as he picked at his lunch that he made himself, *Maybe  
  
I should talk to her, maybe she's just waiting for me to talk to her?  
  
But wouldn't she be staying closer to me not avoiding me? Or am i just  
  
paranoid? Yeah, that must be it, I'm getting paranoid.. that's it.*  
  
"Hey Ikari!" Shinji tilted his head and sees Touji walking towards him,  
  
"What did you want to tell me and Kensuke?"  
  
"Oh yeah, since I know Kensuke over there likes all those military stuff  
  
and.. well you like Misato," Shinji snickered, "I figured you two would  
  
like to join me, Keiko, and Misato on picking up the second child from  
  
her trip from Germany to here."  
  
Touji grinned stupidly as the thought of spending time with Misato for  
  
a whole day (and skipping school for a legitiment reason) went coursing  
  
through his mind, "Shinji, I LOVE the way you think."  
  
"I'm a genious." Shinji gave him the thumbs up, "Why don't you come over  
  
after school and Misato will tell you our plans for that day."  
  
"OF COURSE!!" Touji cheered, "I'll tell Kensuke too!"  
  
"Of course you will." Shinji smiled, *Hehe, wait til he meets with dear  
  
old Asuka... I'll be having a field day that's for sure.*  
  
"Oh well... I guess I'll hold of changing the timeline just this once."  
  
Shinji muttered as he threw away the remander of his sandwich, "I'm gonna  
  
hate myself for this..."  
  
*******************************  
  
(This part is gonna be in Keiko's POV, just thought i'll trying something  
  
like this with this fic ^^ R&R this part for me will ya ^^)  
  
This pass week can only be described with one word.... PATHETIC!?!.  
  
Why? Well let me tell you all why this week was pathetic, first, I found  
  
out that for some stupid reason, I still feel... gravitated... to Shinji,  
  
and to make me feeling MORE pathetic, I ignored him for the whole week.  
  
There's a worst part, yep... I actually MISSED the two idiots being tortured  
  
by Misato AND Shinji. By the two idiots, I mean Touji and Kensuke of course.  
  
Well I guess that was just the start of it all... I mean I could live with  
  
that.. but that's not why I feel pathetic AND think that this pass week was  
  
pathetic...  
  
********************************  
  
"Well guys, how are you enjoying our date." Misato puncuated her sentence  
  
with a wink that instently melted the idiot duo.  
  
"Missaaaattoooo." Shinji whined as the two swayed back and forth squishing  
  
him in the process.  
  
"Good thing I'm not sitting back there." Keiko said, truly thankful.  
  
"When are we gonna get there?" Shinji asked anxiously.  
  
Keiko bit her lower lip *Guess he really wants to see this Asuka really bad.*  
  
"I don't wanna die yet." Keiko lightened up a bit and giggled.  
  
"I think we better hurry, if we don't, the mighty Third Child might just  
  
suffocate leaving us defenseless against the oh so scary monsters." Keiko  
  
said jokingly.  
  
"Oh at least we'll have the Second child to take his place." Misato replied  
  
mockingly.  
  
"Oh do I mean so little to you." Shinji said chuckling a bit, "I'm hurt."  
  
"We'll be there in 2 minutes Ma'am." The pilot announced.  
  
"Well I guess it's time to show you the Japan's powerful navel force." Misato  
  
said cheerfully.  
  
Kensuke immediatly snapped out of his stupor, "OH MY GOD! LOOK AT THOSE!"  
  
Shinji rolled his eyes as Kensuke counted the ships while Touji continue  
  
to try to get a better view Misato...  
  
"Quite frankly, I don't see what so impressive about that tub." Misato said  
  
passively.  
  
"Well I think it's quite impressive." Keiko said looking out the window,  
  
"I mean 'Over the Rainbow' must have faced quite a bit of battles and still  
  
come out looking pretty well.  
  
"I have with Keiko there Misato, that 'tub' as you called it is Japan's  
  
biggest carrier!" Kensuke said as he whipped out his camcorder and starts  
  
to record everthing.  
  
"Enough with the chit chat, get strapped down, we're going in for the  
  
landing!" Misato said with her ever present cheerfulness.  
  
*******************************  
  
*Here he comes... Don't go all chicken leg on me Asuka* Asuka thought  
  
to herself as she watched the helicopter land on Over the Rainbow.  
  
"Guess I'll go meet him myself then." letting out a breath, Asuka  
  
left the railing she was leaning on and walked down the metal stairs  
  
with her sun hat....  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
I AM SO SORRY!! I DON'T KNOW WHAT HAPPENED!! Really! My mind has been  
  
blank for quite a while... so don't expect too the next chapter to come  
  
out too soon.. and before you ask.. NO I am NOT giving up on this fic  
  
yet... NEVER I SAY.. I'LL NEVER GIVE UP!!!  
  
Neways... I was hoping to get more into this chapter even after a long  
  
time of thinking, I just can't seem to get anymore ideas in.. well i guess  
  
I'll just have to start fresh with the next chapter right?  
  
*Omake*Shinji's secret technique*Omake*  
  
"You know what Shinji." Misato said as she flipped through her collection  
  
of take-out menus, "If Asuka is as cute as I remember, I'd say you have  
  
pretty good taste in women."  
  
Shinji blushed, "Umm.. err.. thanks... er.. Misato.."  
  
"Now tell me details... what base have you gone to with her." Misato  
  
smiled slyly.  
  
"Umm.. actually... I err...." Shinji replied weakly.  
  
"Oh thats ni-" Misato thought for a moment, "WHAT!?! YOU HAD DID THAT WITH  
  
ASUKA!?!"  
  
"So that's why Shinji seems to know all those stuff." Keiko added as an  
  
afterthought.  
  
"YOU DID IT WITH KEIKO TOO!?!" Misato fainted.  
  
"What did I say?" Shinji said innocently.  
  
"I think ummm nevermind... but seriously, you really DO know how to give a back  
  
rub... most relaxing." Keiko said.  
  
*Omake*End*Omake  
  
^^ Enjoy your Valentines day and all that and HAPPY CHINESE NEW YEARS^^ (even  
  
though both of them are a bit late...) 


	8. Meetings Part 02

I won't say much this time, all I'm gonna say  
  
is that... well actually, I don't have much to  
  
say at all hehe so I'll just shut up and get  
  
on wit da typin' and all that ^^  
  
Oh yeah... just for the record.. this chapter  
  
is also like the first one, an more detailed  
  
version of some stuff that I wrote in D&T so  
  
it's basically a recap of what happened before  
  
the Over the Rainbow and the oh so juicy scene  
  
where the two pilots meet again ^^.  
  
Quicky recap  
  
Over the Rainbow.. we're heeerrreeee ^^  
  
Disclaimer: I can't come up with any other I  
  
don't own NGE disclaimer anymore .  
  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Destiny and Time 2:  
  
Promises to Fulfill  
  
Chapter 8  
  
The day before Shinji and Co.'s trip to Over  
  
the Rainbow...  
  
Shinji paced around the room nervously,  
  
*Oh my god.. I'm gonna meet Asuka tomorrow.. I'm  
  
gonna see her again.. what do I do.. what do I do!!*  
  
"SHINJI!!" Misato shouted from the couch, "STOP YOUR  
  
PACING, IT'S GETTING ON MY NERVE!!"  
  
"So-sorry Misato heh.." Shinji sat himself on a chair  
  
*Damn.. what if it didn't work.. what if Asuka never  
  
made it, and this is not her..*  
  
Shinji took a look at the picture on the profile  
  
of the Second Child again, *Fiery Red hair.. beautiful  
  
eyes, I missed her.... but what if she forgot.. I  
  
forgot when I got here, what if she still hasn't  
  
remember!*  
  
The Third Child shook away all the negative thoughts.  
  
*It has to be her.. it has to be... she made it.. I  
  
know it!!*  
  
"Hey Shinji, quit staring at the picture already, I  
  
know you're her boyfriend already but you don't need to  
  
leer at the poor girl." Misato grins.  
  
"I resent that!" Shinji smiled lopsidedly, "Plus, why  
  
would I want to stare at the picture when I can stare  
  
at my guardian."  
  
Misato choked on her beer, "SHINJI!"  
  
"Heh, serves you right." Shinji did the Asuka smirk,  
  
"So, when is she coming anyways?"  
  
"Tomorrow at 2 or something." Misato replied and took  
  
another gulp at her beer.  
  
"OK, OH yeah," Shinji sat down beside his guardian,  
  
"Kensuke and Touji wants to come too."  
  
"Are you sure they can handle seeing me twice in only  
  
three days?" Misato grinned devilishly.  
  
"I think Touji can still stand since he IS pretty fit  
  
and stuff, but Kensuke... we might need field medics."  
  
Shinji said thoughtfully.  
  
"Yeah, we'll also need their blood type too." Misato  
  
bursts out laughing.  
  
"We won't have to worry about that, Keiko's the same  
  
blood type with Kensuke," Shinji chuckled, "But  
  
seriously Misato, why DO you wear your skimpy clothes  
  
when they are around?" Shinji asked.  
  
"For the last time, cuz it's fun!" Misato smiled  
  
childishly.  
  
Shinji sighed, "Well I guess you'll pick me up at  
  
lunch huh?"  
  
"Actually, I need to pick you up during your school  
  
break." Misato said, "we are going to sail out a bit  
  
and she is gonna meet up with the carrier by helicopter."  
  
*Right.. forgot about that.* Shinji shrugged, "OK,  
  
just need to give my Sensei a note."  
  
"Fine, I'll write it next morning." Misato yawned,  
  
"It's 9:30 already Shinji, I think you need to go to  
  
bed."  
  
Shinji replied with a yawn, "Nite."  
  
"G'nite Shinji." Misato groaned, "I'm gonna get a hangover  
  
again..."  
  
  
  
*******The Next Morning*******  
  
  
  
"Hey Shinji!" Shinji turned around and saw Touji and  
  
Kensuke jogging to catch up with him.  
  
"Hey guys." Shinji glanced sideways and saw a couple  
  
of girls from his class, "And morning to you too girls."  
  
Shinji gave the girls a wink and walked to meet his  
  
friends.  
  
"Shinji Shinji Shinji," Keiko said as she walked up to  
  
the others, "if you keep on doing that, the guys might  
  
just have to get all the boys in the school to beat the  
  
crap outta you."  
  
"Yeah, so quit stealing the girls!" Kensuke laughed.  
  
"Oh come on, can't I have a little fun?" Shinji said  
  
innocently, "Plus, you can't get Touji to get me cuz  
  
he already has the class rep."  
  
"HEY, leave the class rep. outta this!" Touji said.  
  
"Leave me out of what?" Touji yelped and turned to  
  
face the class rep.  
  
"Nothing class rep, we were just talking about how  
  
Touji likes y.. mmmmppphhhh." Shinji felt Touji's  
  
hands clamp over his mouth.  
  
"Errr.. nothing really important class rep, so,  
  
err... bye." Touji quickly dragged Shinji away  
  
from Hikari.  
  
"As Shinji was saying, we were just saying how-"  
  
"KENSUKE!!" Touji shouted a warning.  
  
"Umm.. maybe later class rep.. seeya." Kensuke  
  
quickly retreated.  
  
"Those three are getting weirder and weirder."  
  
Hikari shrugged.  
  
"Hey, that's guys for you." Keiko said shaking her head.  
  
*How can anyone be so clueless?*  
  
  
  
*******************************  
  
  
  
That was before we went to meet with the Second child.  
  
I guess it turned out pretty well... that is if you don't  
  
have a secret crush on Shinji and was very close to  
  
becoming his girlfriend... What am I saying... He already  
  
went through this once before....  
  
  
  
*******************************  
  
  
  
"Hey Keiko, we're here." Shinji grinned before leaping  
  
off the helicopter.  
  
Keiko smiled softly and followed Misato.  
  
"Oh my GOD! THIS IS SO AWESOME!!" Kensuke shouted in joy  
  
as he held his camcorder and taping everything he could.  
  
"Heh, he won't be saying that later." Shinji whispered to  
  
Keiko as she walked up beside him.  
  
Keiko just giggled.  
  
"Whoa.. my hat!" Shinji turned to see Touji's hat flying  
  
towards him.  
  
*OK.. as much as I like to see Asuka flashing us again, I  
  
don't wanna be slapped...* Shinji winced at the memory of  
  
it.  
  
"GOT IT!" Shinji yelled and caught it.  
  
"Whew.. thanks.. man.. this I'm gonna wear this hat forever  
  
if I could." Touji said dreamly.  
  
"Oh man... just because Misato said that this is a date..."  
  
Shinji groaned.  
  
To Shinji's surprise, Kensuke groaned right after his.  
  
"Finally, Kensuke finally realizes that Misato isn't the  
  
only female out there!" Shinji exclaimed sarcastically.  
  
"Actually it's not that." Kensuke 'urped', "I'm just considering  
  
which is worst, Misato's driving or riding on this tub."  
  
"I thought you said that Over the Rainbow isn't just a 'tub'"  
  
Misato grinned.  
  
"Yeah... but I wasn't about to throw up then."  
  
"Heh, if your gonna throw up, do it in the bathroom."  
  
Shinji pointed towards the bathroom.  
  
"Yeah, we don't want you to rune your image." Touji said  
  
jokingly.  
  
"Whatever guys, so when is this new pilot gonna come?"  
  
Kensuke asked.  
  
"Right about....." Shinji glanced at the clock, "Now."  
  
Just as Shinji said now, the three friends saw a hat  
  
being blown towards them. *Pick up the hat and get  
  
called pervert, or not pick up the hat and get  
  
screamed at.... your pick Ikari.* Shinji thought  
  
to himself and picked neither, quickly stepped in  
  
the hat's way, Shinji used his legs to prevent the  
  
hat from going further.  
  
"My HAT!" Shinji immediately recognized the voice.  
  
"Second child..." Shinji said outloud and saw Asuka  
  
standing right infront of him.  
  
"You must be the Third Child," Asuka picked up her  
  
hat, "Nice to meet you."  
  
Shinji looked at her eyes for a sign...  
  
Nothing.  
  
*Maybe if I send her a telepathic message...*  
  
#Asuka??#  
  
Nothing.  
  
Shinji sagged his shoulder and smiled and said  
  
out loud, "The pleasure's all mine."  
  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~`  
  
That's it folks....  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
NOT!!!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Keiko watched as Shinji sagged his shoulders a bit.  
  
*Maybe this isn't the Asuka Shinji was waiting for.*  
  
"My, Asuka, you've grown quite a bit there." Misato  
  
said from behind the four.  
  
"Of course, and I didn't just grow taller." Asuka said  
  
arrogantly.  
  
Keiko watched as Shinji rolled his eyes.  
  
*This is interesting.*  
  
"So hows your trip Second?" Shinji asked off-handed.  
  
"Could be better."  
  
The two seems to glare into each other's mind.  
  
"Well, I guess I wouldn't be too great if I was on the  
  
go for as long as you have." Shinji grinned.  
  
"Well, just don't think that you can take advantage of  
  
me just cuz I'm tired." Asuka glared at the trio of  
  
guys, "GOT IT!"  
  
Kensuke and Touji both gulped.  
  
"Well as long as you don't flash us." Shinji turned his  
  
head away as the wind starts to pick up.  
  
Keiko once more found herself giggling like crazy as  
  
Touji and Kensuke are submitted to the fury of the  
  
German Redhead.  
  
"WHAT DID YOU DO THAT FOR!?!" Touji shouted right after  
  
receiving the slap.  
  
"That's the viewing fee! You should consider it a bargain."  
  
Asuka replied.  
  
Touji growled, "It's a bit over priced, but that's alright"  
  
Keiko watched as Shinji sighed and shook  
  
his head, "Heres your CHANGE!"  
  
Keiko blushed bright red as Touji pulled down his pants along  
  
with his underwear.  
  
"Umm Touji." Keiko said timidly.  
  
"Oh sorry Keiko." Touji said right after pulling up his pants.  
  
"Oh for shame YOU IDIOT!!"  
  
SMACK  
  
"And doing that in front of TWO girls!! you deserve another  
  
HIT!"  
  
CRUNCH  
  
"UUnnggg..." Touji groaned and he clutched his crotch.  
  
"Now that this is done, I've met the Third, the two perverts,  
  
and I know Misato." Asuka said before turning to Keiko, "Who's  
  
the girl?"  
  
"Umm... I'm.. err.. Keiko Todama." Keiko said feeling like  
  
a piece of meat as Asuka stared at her.  
  
"Well, that's nice, I'm Asuka Langley Soryu, let's be friends."  
  
Asuka said cheerfully.  
  
"Sure." Keiko smiled.  
  
*Well.. she isn't really THAT bad...*  
  
  
  
*******************************  
  
  
  
"Hmm.. NERV.. and from the antics on the deck, I was sure  
  
that you were the leader of this boys scout troops," The  
  
Admiral look up from Misato's ID to the group, "Obviously  
  
I was mistaken."  
  
"Thank you admiral for your gracious hospitality." Misato  
  
replied, unfazed.  
  
"No thank YOU for giving me the opportunity to baby-sit.."  
  
Shinji tuned out the rest of the argument.  
  
*This is going just like the last time.* Taking a sideways  
  
glance he saw Asuka frowning, *Wonder what she's thinking.*  
  
"Think of it as being prepared for an emergency," Misato  
  
said with the same serious tone with a smile, "the EVA's  
  
quite valuable sir."  
  
"So valuable so that the who pacific fleet has to be on  
  
for GUARD DUTY! Since when did the UN re-comission us into  
  
a bloody cargo service!"  
  
"If my memory serves me correctly," The Admiral's right hand  
  
man replied, "It was just after a certain organization was  
  
established."  
  
"Guarding a TOY! What a ridiculous yet grandiose assignment for  
  
the fleet!"  
  
"It's still not enough, considering the importance of the EVA"  
  
Misato replied, yet still unfazed, "Sign these transfer documents  
  
please-"  
  
"Not yet." Misato stopped her hand from handing over the transfer  
  
papers, "EVA unit 02 and the Second Child has been entrusted to  
  
us by the 2nd branch in Germany. Your not just gonna waltz in and  
  
do as you please Captain Katsuragi."  
  
Shinji smirked a little as he watched Misato's eyes twitched.  
  
"When are you going to transfer them to us?"  
  
"Once we unloaded in New Yokasuka."  
  
Shinji sighed, *Yep.. I'm gonna regret this later.*  
  
"The ocean is OUR jurisdiction, you'll follow OUR orders here!"  
  
"I understand," Misato said with the same confidence from the  
  
beginning, "However I should remind you that in an emergency,  
  
NERV's military authorities overrides your own."  
  
"She's Awesome.." Touji said from behind.  
  
"Did you get that from Ritsuko?" Shinji asked skeptically.  
  
"Well you're as confident as always.."  
  
*Oh yeah.. this is the person I've been waiting for.* Shinji  
  
grinned, *I'll get you for that door sign Misato.. OOHhh I'll  
  
get you good..*  
  
Shinji heard a gasp from beside him.  
  
"KAJI-SAN!!"  
  
"Mr.Kaji, I must INSIST that you stop inviting yourself onto the  
  
bridge like that!"  
  
Shinji wanted to cackle madly as he watched Misato's expression  
  
change, "SSooo.. Misato.. old loves?"  
  
  
  
*******************************  
  
  
  
Once again, Shinji found himself being squished in the elevator  
  
but instead of being between Misato's 'Melons'...  
  
"Sh-Shinji?"  
  
"Umm hehe, sorry Keiko."  
  
Shinji found himself within 2mm of Keiko's lips.  
  
*Damn.. why does Asuka have to forget.. WHY DOES THE GIRLS I  
  
KNOW HAVE TO BE SO ATTRACTIVE!?!*  
  
"WHAT are you doing here." Misato growled.  
  
"I'm on a business trip, a outing of sorts." Kaji replied.  
  
"Talk about careless.. I should've anticipated something like  
  
this..." Misato mumbled.  
  
"Well.. at least you get to se-" Shinji started.  
  
"DON'T even go their Shinji." Misato threatened.  
  
Shinji once again found his heart race as Keiko giggled right  
  
infront of him.  
  
"Keiko.. try not to laugh... your hairs tickling me."  
  
"Sorry."  
  
"HEY!" Shinji jumped as Misato and Asuka screamed, "WHAT WHERE  
  
YOU'RE TOUCHING!"  
  
"I CAN'T HELP IT!" Kaji and Touji both replied. Keiko as usual  
  
just blushed.  
  
"Umm Shinji..."  
  
"Eheh... sorry."  
  
  
  
*******************************  
  
  
  
Shinji sat at the end of the table with Keiko on this left and  
  
Asuka at his right, watching the two adults (Well one perverted  
  
flirt and one alcoholic Captain... sorry can't help myself.. DON'T  
  
BEAT ON ME!!!).  
  
"So.. you have a... Boyfriend right now?" Kaji said.  
  
"Humph.. I don't think thats non of your business is it?" Misato  
  
replied bitterly.  
  
"I'm hurt..." Kaji took a sip of his tea, "Ow."  
  
"So I understand your living with Katusragi." Kaji said looking  
  
at Shinji.  
  
Shinji smirked inwardly as he watched as Misato frantically  
  
beg him not to say anything.  
  
"I don't really call it living.. more like surviving." Shinji  
  
replied with a smirk.  
  
Kaji laughed out loud, "True true.. all true... but tell me  
  
something Shinji.. is she still so... wild in bed?"  
  
"WHAT!!" The whole room (except for Shinji and Kaji) screamed.  
  
"Thats..." Keiko blushed at the implication.  
  
"WHAT DID YOU IMPLY BY THAT!" Misato, who is considering dying  
  
right there, screamed at Kaji.  
  
"Hmm.. she hasn't changed at all has she Shinji?" Kaji replied  
  
casually.  
  
"Well.. all I can say is that you must be right if she was a slob  
  
back then." Shinji grinned, "But tell me.. how did you know my name  
  
anyways?"  
  
*Whoops.. that slipped.. oh well.*  
  
"Well I ought to know you." Kaji replied while everyone is still  
  
doing the 'OH MY GOD' pose, "Your quite famous in the defense  
  
business you know. The Third Child who piloted the EVA without  
  
training to battle against the angel."  
  
"Well I guess that WOULD be a big deal huh." Shinji grinned.  
  
*Heh.. without training? Thats a good one.*  
  
Shinji turned his head to look at Asuka, who quickly turned away  
  
from Shinji's gaze.  
  
*Something doesn't add up here... Asuka isn't acting like she  
  
should... sometimes like the way she's suppose to.. other times  
  
like she's MY Asuka...*  
  
"Well.. I'll see you later then." Kaji said and walked away who  
  
is tailed by Asuka.  
  
"itsalladream..No..itsallanightmare." Misato mumbled as if she  
  
is possessed.  
  
"There there Misato... it isn't so bad." Shinji said grinning  
  
Evilly.  
  
"I'll do anything.. just don't make me go through that again."  
  
Misato said with the same tone of voice.  
  
"That'll be the day..." Shinji grinned evilly.  
  
"That was... interesting.." Keiko held back her laughter as  
  
Misato continued to mumble.  
  
  
  
*******************************  
  
  
  
"That admiral's additude gets on my nerves..." Touji snarled  
  
as the five went up the escalator.  
  
"He's full of himself all right," Misato chuckled a bit, "too  
  
much pride is bound to make him cynical."  
  
"So.. how does it feel to meet up with your.. umm.. old love?"  
  
Shinji smiled innocently.  
  
"HE'S NOT MY LOVER!!" Misato yelled and 'hmph'ed.  
  
"HEY Third Child!." Shinji turned to face Asuka, "Your coming  
  
with me."  
  
"Err.. wait.. can I get something first." Shinji said.  
  
"Whatever."  
  
"Umm wonder what that is about." Keiko said as she watched Shinji  
  
walked off to the deck, "What did he stuff in that pack of his  
  
anyways?"  
  
"I dunno, he asked Ritsuko something before coming." Misato replied  
  
with a shrug, "Oh well.."  
  
  
  
*******************************  
  
  
  
"Wanna see my Eva?" Asuka asked as if she had an  
  
hidden agenda.  
  
"Sure." Shinji said faking interest.  
  
*Well.. an angel attack later.. that should get my  
  
mind off this topic*  
  
Shinji mindlessly followed Asuka to the hanger that  
  
holds Unit 02.  
  
"So Third Child.."  
  
"Yeah Asuka."  
  
*Whoops...*  
  
"Y-you.. ju-just..."  
  
"Umm.... err..."  
  
"YOU REMEMBER!!" Asuka squealed and leaped towards  
  
Shinji, "Iwassoafraidyouwillforget"  
  
"Whoa... calm down.." Shinji looked at Asuka.  
  
"I... I missed you." Asuka said quietly.  
  
"Me too." Shinji smiled.  
  
"Shinji..."  
  
"Asuka..."  
  
Shinji pulled Asuka closer to him (If that is possible)  
  
and gently placed his lips onto her's.  
  
Unfortunately for the couple, humans need to breath.. and  
  
well... they came up for breath.  
  
"TOUJI, KENSUKE! I KNOW YOUR OUT THERE!" Shinji shouted  
  
towards the 'entrance'.  
  
"So how have you been doing?" Asuka asked with a gentle  
  
smile on her face.  
  
Shinji smiled back, "Not too good actually."  
  
"Awww.. Shinji got all lost without me." Asuka's smile  
  
grew.  
  
A thud sounded and the two turned around.  
  
Asuka giggled madly.  
  
Shinji groaned.  
  
"Hi Misato." Shinji grinned sheepishly and waved  
  
at Misato.  
  
"Shinji....." Misato breathed in, "SHE HASN'T BEEN  
  
HERE FOR MORE THAN 2 HOURS AND YOUR ALREADY MAKING  
  
OUT WITH HER!! WHAT KIND OF STUPID IDIOT ARE YOU!!  
  
ARE YOU TRYING TO KILL ME OR SOMETHING!!"  
  
"Err... well you see..." Shinji stuttered  
  
"Shinji.." Asuka said sweetly and placed a finger  
  
on his lips.  
  
"Huh?"  
  
Misato felt faint when Asuka pulled Shinji  
  
in for another kiss, Misato groaned before  
  
fainting once more into blissful unawareness.  
  
  
  
*******************************  
  
  
  
*I never did really had a chance* Keiko thought  
  
to herself, *Well.. a girl can always dream right?*  
  
Taking one last look at the couple's embrace, Keiko  
  
sighed and starts to drag the fallen Captain back  
  
on the transport that would take them back to the  
  
carrier Over the Rainbow. *Well Shinji.. I wish you  
  
a good live, and I'll always be a friend if you need  
  
one.*  
  
  
  
*******************************  
  
  
  
That was my last thoughts on this... Actually, I'm  
  
glad I never EVER was Shinji's Girlfriend when I  
  
really think about it... Having a Boyfriend who is  
  
the savior of the world isn't that great.. well that's  
  
far into the future I guess... Oh what am I saying..  
  
I'm just jealous that a girl I've never even met just  
  
waltz right in here and took away even the slightest  
  
chance of me being Shinji's Girlfriend.  
  
Yep.. I'm jealous.  
  
At least I'm single again and I can always get another  
  
boyfriend.....  
  
Heh.. and I'm supposed to be the shy one.. why the heck  
  
am I thinking about these stuff anyways! Is it really  
  
true when they say that it's always the quite once that  
  
are... you know...  
  
I hope not!  
  
  
  
*******************************  
  
  
  
Misato looked towards the barge that carries Unit 02,  
  
"Why can't I be that.."  
  
BOOM.  
  
"WHA?" The Captain steadied herself when the who carrier  
  
shook, "What's happening?!?"  
  
"I may not be an expert, but I think we have an Angel."  
  
Kensuke said excitedly.  
  
"Well this is just great..." Misato groaned.  
  
  
  
*******************************  
  
  
  
"Well it's go time." Asuka grinned, "And YOUR coming  
  
with ME!"  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"Well.. just incase the angel attacks this ship, I can't  
  
have you die on me." Asuka replied matter-of-factly, "So  
  
why don't you go change into this while I do the same."  
  
Shinji watched as Asuka takes out one of her own plug  
  
suits and hand them over to him.  
  
"Don't this time Asuka." Shinji said pulling his own plug  
  
suit from him backpack.  
  
"Ah nuts." Asuka giggled before heading towards the stair  
  
well, "Oh yeah.. NO PEEKING!!"  
  
"Yeah yeah." Shinji said dejectedly as he starts to change  
  
into his own plugsuit.  
  
  
  
*******************************  
  
  
  
Misato rushed towards to bridge of the ship, "Hellloouu  
  
NERV special delivery," Misato said sweetly as she reached  
  
the entrance, "would you like to order some data on this  
  
enemy and some counter measures to use against it?"  
  
"This is a combat situation, so please GET OF MY BRIDGE!"  
  
"This is just my opinion," Misato said wiry, "but I'd say  
  
that that must be an angel."  
  
"ALL SHIPS FIRE AT WILL!"  
  
"Let's hope Shinji can deal with this." Misato muttered under  
  
her breath.  
  
  
  
*******************************  
  
  
  
"Let's go." Shinji and Asuka said in unison.  
  
  
  
*******************************  
  
  
  
*I know that this angel would be coming here, Shinji told me  
  
that already.. but why is it attack this fleet instead of  
  
Tokyo 3?* Misato frowned.  
  
"Is it after Unit 02?" Misato muttered.  
  
The group watched as the navel fleet fired relentlessly at  
  
the newest angel only to receive another sunken ship.  
  
"Grr.. WHY WON'T IT SINK!"  
  
"Only an Eva could beat it." Touji said  
  
"WHAT DID YOU SAY!" the Captain of Over the Rainbow yelled  
  
furiously.  
  
"nothing." Touji replied meekly.  
  
Misato turned to see Keiko biting her lower lip in concern.  
  
"Keiko." Misato whispered.  
  
"Hmm?"  
  
"Don't worry about Shinji, he's done this before right?" Misato  
  
gave her a thumbs up.  
  
"Right." Keiko smiled weakly.  
  
"EVANGELION UNIT 02 IS BEING ACTIVATED!!"  
  
Keiko gasped and rushed towards the windows with Misato following  
  
close behind.  
  
"say WHAT!?!?!"  
  
"ALRIGHT ASUKA!!" Misato shouted in glee.  
  
  
  
*******************************  
  
  
  
Asuka and Shinji rolled their eyes and sighed as of the high ranking  
  
officers on site fought for control over the mic.  
  
"They're acting like children." Asuka smirked.  
  
"If you think about it, it's quite ironic." Shinji replied also  
  
smirking.  
  
"Heh, go figure." Asuka turned serious, "Well at least I'm prepared  
  
to fight this angel this time."  
  
Shinji looked at Asuka with a questioning look.  
  
"I asked the techs at the German branch to refit Unit 02 with Type-A  
  
equipment," Asuka answered the unasked question, "I mean it IS  
  
a legitament request since the Eva IS being shipped."  
  
"Have I ever told you that I love the way you think." Shinji said  
  
"You do realize that we can hear you right guys?" Misato's voice spoke  
  
suddenly, "I can't believe you Shinji.. this is serious! STOP FLIRTING  
  
WITH THE SECOND CHILD AND TAKE OFF!"  
  
Shinji gulped, "Well let's play hopscotch."  
  
Asuka grinned in reply, "You betcha."  
  
The two pilots willed the Eva to jump to another ship making it's way  
  
towards Over the Rainbow.  
  
"I'll never get used to this." Shinji muttered as they willed the Eva to  
  
jump towards another ship.  
  
"Get the power supply ready!" Shinji smiled as Misato's order came through  
  
the channels.  
  
"Let's make it over there in one leap shall we?" Asuka said confidently.  
  
Shinji merely nodded.  
  
"EVANGELION UNIT 02 COMING IN FOR LANDING!" Asuka yelled in semi-glee as  
  
her Unit leaped off the battleship.  
  
CRASH!  
  
Shinji watched the Angel as it made a turn towards the Eva Unit.  
  
"Incoming angel!" Shinji yelled.  
  
"Switching to External Power," Asuka said calmly as she willed her  
  
Eva to 'plug' itself with the umbilical cord.  
  
"Engaging Progressive knife." Shinji said outloud as he did it.  
  
"Let's go in." Asuka gave Shinji a nod as the two made the Eva dive  
  
into the ocean.  
  
  
  
*******************************  
  
  
  
Keiko watched in awe as the two pilots worked flawlessly like  
  
a well maintained computer. (Note from author: the previous  
  
description does NOT describe my computer in any way other than  
  
the well maintained part... so if you like, send me money to buy  
  
a new one =p j/k)  
  
"Wow."  
  
"Those two are amazing." Misato said in agreement with Keiko.  
  
"Let's go in."  
  
Keiko recognize the voice to be the new pilot's voice and felt  
  
a bit jealous of the girl.  
  
  
  
*******************************  
  
  
  
The two pilots watched as the angel quickly shortens the gap  
  
between them.  
  
"Here we go." Asuka whispered as she signaled for Shinji to  
  
copy her commands.  
  
Shinji wordlessly complied and willed the Eva to swim towards  
  
the Angel, "The core is inside the angel's mouth, we've got to  
  
get inside it."  
  
Asuka nodded, *Let see if your so tough when I have A-type  
  
Equipment*  
  
Asuka knitted her brows and starts to swim rapidly away from  
  
the approaching Angel, only to have the Angel swim faster towards  
  
the Eva.  
  
*Right into my trap dummkopf* Asuka made a feral grin as she  
  
willed her Eva to make a sumersault, push against the floor  
  
of the ocean, and jet right into the angels mouth with her  
  
knife infront of her.  
  
"EAT THIS!" Asuka roared as the she slid the knife right into  
  
the core of the angel.  
  
The water around the core starts to boil as the energy from the  
  
core that sustain the Angel was released. After a few seconds,  
  
the Angel went limp and Unit 02 crawled out of the carcasses  
  
mouth.  
  
"His breath stinks." Shinji commented as he gave Asuka a thumbs  
  
up.  
  
"I'd say." Asuka replied sarcastically.  
  
  
  
*******************************  
  
  
  
"So a underwater battle huh?" Dr.Akagi said.  
  
"Yep."  
  
"Type-C equipment I presume?" The Doctor said.  
  
"Nope, Type-A." Misato said sighing.  
  
"WHAT?!? The All terrain equipment?!?" Ritsuko gasped, "DO  
  
Those German IDIOTS know that Type-A can be easily damaged  
  
in underwater conditions! THOSE IDIOTS!"  
  
"Well the Eva came out all right, plus the battle took place  
  
over the sunken Yokosuka." Misato said with a shrug, "I wasn't  
  
THAT deep of a place."  
  
"Still.." Ritsuko sighed, "Can't be helped I guess."  
  
"Well where's the Second child gonna live?" Misato asked.  
  
"Well she won't have a guardian, so I guess she'll have to live  
  
in the Geofront until a guardian is assigned."  
  
"I'll take her in." Misato said off-handily.  
  
"What? so she can get your chores done for you too?" Ritsuko  
  
said with a grin, "For shame Misato, I never knew your not  
  
against child labor."  
  
"HEY!" Misato shouted.  
  
  
  
*******************************  
  
  
  
"Oh man... I can't believe it.. that chick might've been hot  
  
and stuff, but shes such a female dog if you know what I mean."  
  
Touji said as he leaned back on his chair.  
  
Shinji's eyes twitched.  
  
"Well at least we won't have to see HER again for quite a while."  
  
Shinji smirked.  
  
As they say... and the rest was history.... well.. almost...  
  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
HA! It didn't take me a whole 2 months to update this chapter!  
  
TAKE THAT WRITERS BLOCK!! MWAHAHAHHAAHAHAHHAHA!!! I HAVE DEFEATED  
  
THE MONSTER THAT IS WRITER'S BLOCK!! ~I AM THE CHAMPION! I AM THE  
  
CHAMPION!!~  
  
Whew.. now that I got THAT out of my system... few notes. You might  
  
have noticed that I said that Unit 2 was using Type-A (the all terrain  
  
type) and there is also a Type-B (Underwater type) You might ask,  
  
why is it like that and not the other way around? My logic is  
  
simply. Firstly, we will have to assume that Type-B equipment (The  
  
one Unit 02 has in the original series) is a land based equipment  
  
since it can't activate underwater, and since the Eva can't fly.  
  
Also, since Type-D equipment are for extreme conditions (Refer to  
  
the episode: Magma diver) so I'd assume that everything made after  
  
the B-type are specialized, so Type-C would logically be specifically  
  
for underwater battles. That would leave type-A and one would think  
  
that the maker of the Eva (namely Yui Ikari) would make it so it's  
  
as versatile at first since they ARE on a limited budget. So with  
  
that I show you my logic on why I put the types as they are ^^.  
  
After all that logic thinking stuff.. heres some junk for your  
  
mind so it doesn't explode with logic and stuff ^^  
  
*Omake*The dreaded Type-C equipment*Omake*  
  
  
  
Asuka and Shinji rolled their eyes and sighed as of the high ranking  
  
officers on site fought for control over the mic.  
  
"They're acting like children." Asuka smirked.  
  
"If you think about it, it's quite ironic." Shinji replied also  
  
smirking.  
  
"Heh, go figure." Asuka turned serious, "Well at least I'm prepared  
  
to fight this angel this time."  
  
Shinji looked at Asuka with a questioning look.  
  
"I asked the techs at the German branch to refit Unit 02 with Type-C  
  
equipment," Asuka answered the unasked question, "I mean it IS  
  
a legitament request since the Eva IS being shipped."  
  
"So THAT'S why Unit 02 is in scuba gear..." Shinji deadpanned.  
  
"Yup.. and it's even looks worst than type-D equipment." Asuka  
  
moaned, "At least the plug suit doesn't swell up."  
  
"They Asuka, what's that other button on your other wrist?"  
  
Shinji pressed it.  
  
PSSSSST  
  
"MEIN GOTT!"  
  
Shinji clutched his side in laughing as Asuka's plug suit filled with  
  
LCL and a plastic covering filled with LCL covered Asuka's head.  
  
"I hate my life."  
  
  
  
*Omake*End*Omake*  
  
Is it just me, or is most of my Omakes Asuka and Shinji bashing? well  
  
WHO CARES!! 


	9. Interlude for the warrior

Hmm... have I ever tell you guys that i have  
a extremely short attention span? Maybe that's   
why I don't get my chapters out as fast...  
Or maybe... or maybe it's just i'm a bit slow  
nowadays... or maybe... ah nevermind..  
  
Neways... i'm back with an other chapter and  
hopefully it'll turn out better than half good  
^^ so without further babble... I present to you  
*drumroll* THE DISCLAIMER!!!  
  
Disclaimer: I'M TOO POOR!! PLEASE DON'T RIP ME  
FROM MY MEASLY 2 DOLLARS I HAVE ON ME!!!  
  
now.. to the story..  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Destiny and Time 2:  
Promises to fulfill  
  
Chapter 9  
  
  
*I guess school went well... I'm still kinda  
angry that those to BAKAS will have the NERVE  
to sell my pictures!* Asuka fumed silently as  
Shinji and she is walking back to their apartment.  
*And the worst part is that they didn't even  
get MY GOOD SIDE!! At LEAST they can take GOOD  
pictures of me... thoses ones make me look fat!*  
  
Shinji glanced at Asuka with terror in his   
expression, "Umm As-"  
  
"SHUT UP!!"  
  
Our 'brave' Third Child eeped pathetically and  
slowly edged away from the fury of the Second.  
  
Asuka continued to mumble as they walked.  
*Stupid Baka Hentais...*  
  
  
*******During School that day*******  
  
  
"I'm Asuka Langley Soryu, Charmed huh?" Asuka  
smiled cutely at the class.  
  
"nonononononONONONONONO!" Touji and Kensuke chanted  
fearfully as Asuka took a seat a few behind Shinji.  
  
*Damn.. forgot to bring the camera.* Shinji swore   
inwardly, *Well.. I can always ask Misato to send  
it ov-.. nevermind.. bad idea...*  
  
"Now.. if you turn to page #342 in your math text  
book and look at question 12, this is a perfect   
application since a simular question might be asked  
after the second impact, speaking of which..."  
  
The whole class groaned silently as their old teacher  
once again has mindlessly wandered from their world  
and babbles about the second impact.  
  
Beep Beep Beep  
  
Shinji rubbed his eyes and opened the message insintively  
  
^Hey Shinji, whatcha doing after school?^  
  
Shinji frowned and glanced around the room to find   
Asuka waving slightly at him.  
  
^Not much.. probably finish off next month's homework  
so i won't need to do it later^  
  
^You are SOOO dull third child^  
  
Shinji rolled his eyes and shook his head.  
  
^Well what do YOU purpose we do?^  
  
^Hmm... wanna go to that new mall?^  
  
^Sure... I'll talk to you about it at lunch then?^  
  
^You bet!^  
  
  
Beep beeep beep  
  
^So you going to the ice-cream store with us today?^  
  
Shinji frowned, *Must be Keiko asking...*  
  
^Sorry Keiko, but I have something to do today.^  
  
Shinji turned towards Keiko and gave her a apologetic  
look.  
  
^It's ok i guess... how about tomorrow?^  
  
^NERV stuff^  
  
^Saturday?^  
  
^Umm.. I don't think i have anything that day.. sure^  
  
^Teachers actually teaching! talk to you at lunch =)^  
  
The Third Child sighed and glanced at the clock.  
*An other day of school...*  
  
  
*******************************  
  
  
Most guys at the age of 14 might consider PE as  
a blessing. A school course that is actually not  
so boring, but unlike other guys, one Shinji Ikari  
thinks of it as...  
  
*I HATE PE!!*  
  
Shinji stared at the swimming pool, "I really   
don't think that's a good idea Touji."  
  
"Aww come one, you CHICKEN or somethin'!" Touji  
taunted.  
  
"It's just that i really DON'T know how to swim."  
Shinij replied.  
  
"Psh, wuss." Touji smirked, "I can't see why the  
girls like you so much."  
  
"And I can't see why Hikari actually puts up with  
you." Shinji said giving Touji his own smirk.  
  
"And what does THAT have to do with the point that  
your too chicken to swim?"  
  
"And what does the fact that I don't want to learn  
affects what the girls think of me?"   
  
Shinji and Touji paused, "Why the heck are we talking  
about this?"  
  
"Suzahara Touji, your next!"  
  
"YES SAH!"   
  
*At least the PE teacher doesn't bother me with this.*  
  
  
*******************************  
  
  
Keiko turns her head to watch Shinji, *Why doesn't he  
swim?*  
  
"Hi"   
  
Keiko jumped a little before turning towards the voice.  
"Umm.. hi Asuka."  
  
"Sooo... why are you staring at the guys?" Asuka said  
with a grin, "See something you like."  
  
*Of course...* Keiko thought semi-miserbally, "I was  
just wondering why Shinji never seems to want to learn  
to swim?"  
  
Asuka thought for a moment, "Probably some weird believe  
that Humans aren't made to float or something."  
  
Keiko giggled, "You seem to know alot about Shinji."  
  
"Well I guess i should, I mean we used to live together,"  
Asuka said matter-of-factly, "Well, i guess we're living  
together again but it's not really the same anymore."  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"Well... the last time, we lived together because of  
an Angel, and we needed to learn to work together in  
perfect sync inorder to beat it," Asuka lowered her  
voice as she spoke, "Well, i guess this time we're  
living together because... because we need each other."  
  
Keiko tilted her head sideways and frowned, "What do   
you mean?"  
  
"Well.. I mean we ARE trying to change the future, I   
guess that is a reason we need each other."  
  
"Is that all?"   
  
"Well there ARE other reasons," Asuka's voice trailed  
off, "Say... why are all the girls in our class staring  
at Shinji during class?"  
  
"Shinji's the school Casanova" Keiko replied with a grin.  
  
"WHAT!?!" Asuka shouted.  
  
Everyone stopped what their doing and stared at the Red  
Head.  
  
"WHAT ARE YOU LOOKING AT!" Asuka shouted.  
  
Keiko blinked in surprise as everyone cringed at Asuka  
shouting, "Umm Asuka?"  
  
"Oh.. sorry." Asuka took a deep breath, "So what were you  
saying about Shinji being the school casanova?"  
  
"Well.. I'm not quite sure actually, I think it might of  
been because of the fact that he is actually the first guy  
we've seen to actually made class rep blush." Keiko replied  
thoughtfully.  
  
"Shinji was hitting on Hikari!?!"  
  
"Actually, its more like Shinji actually has the GUTS to   
FACE Hikari without flinching, expecially when she's mad."  
  
"And what does that have to do with those girls like him?"  
Asuka asked with a puzzled look.  
  
"I have NO idea..." Keiko grinned sheepishly, "Well anyways  
I guess that's just a thought."  
  
The two girls sat in silence as they continue to wait their  
turn to run the laps.  
  
"So... how did you get to know Shinji?" Asuka asked, once again  
breaking the ice.  
  
Keiko blushed, "We.. umm.. wewentonadate..."  
  
"What?"  
  
"We.. w-we went on a date." Keiko replied a bit louder this time.  
  
Asuka's eyes shot wide open, "How did THAT happen?"  
  
Keiko blushed a deeper red before recalling what happened  
the week that Shinji first came to Tokyo 3 high.  
  
"Bakayorou." Asuka muttered, "Bet he enjoyed being surround by  
girls, that big Hentai!"  
  
Keiko giggled, "Actually he was quite the gentlemen on our dates."  
  
"But why did you two kept 'dating'?"  
  
"I guess it's more of keeping Shinji's Laptop from exploding   
from too much messages." Keiko giggled as she replied.  
  
"Heh.. who woulda thought, Shinji the lady killer." Asuka said  
with a smirk, "As long as he doesn't turn into another Kaji.."  
  
"I won't even ask why you said that." Keiko smiled.  
  
"HI!" The two girls turned to see Hikari jogging towards them,  
"What are you two talking about?"  
  
"We're just talking..."  
  
  
*******************************  
  
  
Shinji sighed after the class got dismissed for lunch.  
  
*Wonder what those two are up to,* Shinji thought when  
he sees Touji and Kensuke chatting privatly with some  
other people, *Aren't those guys with the photography  
club?*  
  
"Hi Shinji."   
  
"Hi Keiko." Shinji replied with a smile as the shy brunette  
walks up to him.  
  
"So which ice-cream store are we going to try on saturday?"  
Keiko asked cheerfully.  
  
"I thought we've gone through all of them already."   
  
"Well... let's go for fast food resturants this time."  
  
"All of them are just Mcdonalds and KFC..." Shinji chuckled,  
"Oh yeah, and the odd ball no name fast food resturant pops  
up sometimes."  
  
"Then what are we going to do on Saturday?" Keiko frowned  
in effort to think of something to do.  
  
"Why don't we go to that arcade we passed by last week,"  
Shinji said, "We can invite those two guys AND Asuka with  
us."  
  
"Don't think that's a good idea Shinji," Keiko giggled,   
"Those two might start a war with Asuka and you'll be caught  
right in the middle."  
  
Shinji turned green at the thought but shakes it off, "I  
think they'll be too busy beating each other on the games  
to drag me into it."  
  
"Yo Ikari!"   
  
"Hey guys." Shinji grinned, "Wanna join me and Keiko to the  
arcades this saturday?"  
  
"Sure," Touji shrugged, "I mean someone needs to keep you  
two from making out."  
  
"Yeah!" Kensuke laughed.  
  
"Heh, the three stooges." Shinji suppressed a chuckle as  
Asuka walks up with Hikari, "So what are you four talking  
about?"  
  
"Hey Asuka, wanna come with us to that arcade on Saturday?"  
Shinji asked.  
  
"Sure, I mean SOMEONE has to keep you from flirting with   
the girls." Asuka smirked.  
  
"I'm never gonna hear the end of this aren't I?" Shinji  
sighed.  
  
Everyone looked at each other and nodded in agreement,  
"Nope."  
  
"Not you too class rep." Shinji groaned.  
  
"Sorry Shinji," Hikari said with an apologtic smile.  
  
"I'm outta here," Shinji waved his hand dismissivly,  
"At least the girls are more accepting then you bunch."  
  
"And off goes Shinji to another quest to hit on girls  
and get as many dates as he could on one lunch time."  
Kensuke said sarcastically.  
  
"Oh SHUT UP!" Shinji sighed and headed towards the   
classroom once again.  
  
  
*******************************  
  
  
*At least the teacher is talking about something other  
than the third impact now* Asuka thought *Too bad I   
already know all this.*  
  
The Red head turned her head slightly to look at the  
back of Shinji's head. *Hmm.. wonder what he is doing..*  
  
^Hey Shinji... whatcha doin'?^  
  
^Not much... just trying to stay awake.^  
  
^Heh, I think most of the guys in this class is already  
asleep.^  
  
^Actually i'm positive that every other guy in the room  
except for a few ARE asleep.^  
  
Asuka raised her eye brows, ^And how would you know?^  
  
^I'm talking to everyone that is awake right now and  
only girls seem to be answering.^  
  
^You pervert.. flirting again....^  
  
^Heh, you wish, actually your the only one i'm talking  
to right now.^  
  
Asuka felt a blush come up, ^Your an idiot you know  
that.^  
  
^And you tell me that EVERYDAY.^  
  
Asuka smiled, *and nothing can stop me from calling you  
that now that we're back.*  
^I'll talk to you later baka^  
  
^Later^  
  
Asuka turned back to the blackboard filled with mathamatic  
equations and examples and sighed, *Math.. how boring...*  
  
  
*******************************  
  
  
Shinji frowned at the sight in front of him, guys crowding   
around Touji and Kensuke for pictures of his girlfriend.  
  
"You know, Asuka is probably going to kill you if she found  
out."  
  
"But she won't." Touji replied.  
  
"How do YOU know." Shinji said with a grin.  
  
"... Your not going to tell her are you?" Kensuke starts to  
sweat.  
  
"Oh... maybe..."   
  
"Your evil Ikari." Touji said as they quickly start to pack  
up their merchandise.  
  
"Actually, i don't need to tell Asuka," Shinji said with a  
shrug, "She's right behind you."  
  
The Idiot duo's faces turned pale and turned around to face  
the demoness in her 'you are SOOO going to get a butt kicking  
until you eat shiest' mode.  
"BAKA HENTAI!!!!"  
  
  
*******Back to present time*******  
  
  
"You know, if you keep on shouting like that, you'll get   
wrinkles." Shinji said.  
  
"YOU CALLING ME OLD!!"  
  
Shinji winced, "No I'm not calling you old Asuka"  
  
"Baka.." Asuka sighed, "Oh well, I'll just have to get them  
back on Saturday."  
  
"Why Saturday?"  
  
"What are you Stuupid! we're going to the arcade on Saturday  
right?"  
  
"Right.."  
  
"So I'll get to humiliate them in front of everyone as they  
get beaten to a bloody pulp at their own game!" Asuka  
said arrogently.  
  
Shinji stared at the red head, "Maybe you should calm down  
Asuka. It's just a few pictures."  
  
"Yeah yeah yeah." Asuka waved dismissively.  
  
"RIght now, I'm just hoping that Misato remembered to wash  
the pots or else we'll have take out tonight again." Shinji  
sighed.  
  
"You actually think that Misato will do the chores that you  
gave her?" Asuka raised her eyebrows, "Your a bigger idiot  
that I gave credit."  
  
"Sorry."  
  
"I thought you broke out of that habit already." Asuka scrowled.  
  
"Sorry."  
  
"Your hopeless..."   
  
  
*******************************  
  
  
*Ever since that Asuka came here, i'm getting the feeling that  
Shinji is getting more distant from me* Keiko thought as she  
lay on her bed, *Even when we going to have our usual Saturday  
outings, he would invite Asuka along, I mean our Saturday meetings  
used to be just me and him, now we have Touji and Kensuke along  
and maybe even Class rep.*  
  
Keiko sighed and turned to her side, "This sucks..."  
  
"What sucks?"  
  
Keiko yelped and turned towards her sister, "Don't sneak up  
on me like that!"  
  
Keiko's sister shrugged, "So what sucks?"  
  
"Non of your buisness."  
  
"I bet it's something about that Shinji guy your always talking  
to over the phone."  
  
"..."  
  
"Look sis, if you really like the guy, you should just tell him."  
  
"I can't, he likes someone else."   
  
"So? nothing wrong with telling him."  
  
Keiko buried her head with her pillow, "How can you say that! he  
likes another girl and the other girl obviously likes him, how  
can i suddenly pop up and say 'oh i actually have a crush on you  
just so you know'!"  
  
"I'm just saying, you should maybe tell him that you're interested  
in him, at least he'll tell you that you'll have no chance at all  
whatsoever and you won't be here feeling sorry for yourself."   
  
Keiko shifted a bit and lifted her head, "..."  
  
"I don't want you to get all worked up on something like this, I  
mean your only 14! Theres plenty more time for your to find someone."  
Keiko's sister said matter-of-factly, "I bet he'll help set you  
up too if you told him."  
  
"..."  
  
"From what i've gathered about this Shinji guy, he probaby likes  
you a bit more that just normal friend, so if he really likes this  
other girl, he'll still help you."  
  
"But we're spending less and less time together.." Keiko said softly.  
  
"So this is what it's all about..."  
  
"Even when we're spending our time together, his girlfriend would  
come along now, it's not just me and him for one day now, it's  
me, him, and other people..."  
  
"Well, tell him how you feel."  
  
"Is that the only advice your going to give me tonight?" Keiko  
said wiry.  
  
"Yep."  
  
"Then go away, i'm sleepy..." Keiko mumbled.  
  
"Glad you feel better."  
  
"Thanks sis."  
  
"Your welcome."  
  
  
*******************************  
  
  
"After that photo fiasco, I woulda thought that you guys actually  
learnt something." Keiko muttered as Asuka once again chased them  
around the school yard.  
  
"That's Touji and Kensuke for you," Shinji sighed, "They never   
learn."  
  
"They day they learn is the day Touji actually asks the class rep-"  
  
"Ask me what?"  
  
Keiko and Shinji stiffened and looked back, "Hi Horaki-san...."  
the two said in unison.  
  
"You know you don't need to be so formal at lunch with me."   
Hikari said with a frown, "You make me sound old."  
  
"Well, if it makes you feel better, you are very mature for your  
age and your beauty is only surpassed by your intelect." Shinji  
said florishing.  
  
"Stop hitting on the class rep." Keiko rolled her eyes, "If I   
didn't know better, I'd say your REALLY trying to be a cassanova."  
  
"I'm-"  
  
"And don't say your just stating the truth," Keiko said wiry,  
"you'd would've been just proving my point."  
  
Hikari blushed, "Well what is Asuka doing..."  
  
"She's just chasing those two for selling photos of her again."  
Shinji deadpanned.  
  
"Don't those two ever learn?" Hikari sighed.  
  
"LIke I said, the day those two learn is the day Touji actually  
asks yo-"  
  
"SHINJI!!" Touji screamed and dived in attempt to cover Shinji's  
mouth.  
  
"Whoops gotta go." Shinji said quickly before dashing off.  
  
"You know what Hikari." Keiko said.  
  
"Know what?"  
  
"I don't think I can stand Shinji acting like that if he keeps   
this up." Keiko said.  
  
"What do you mean acting?" The class rep said with a confused  
frown.  
  
"Oh, nevermind." Keiko said resting her head on her knees.  
*I don't think anyone except for Asuka and me really KNOW the  
real Shinji...*  
  
  
*******************************  
  
  
"Hey Asuka."  
  
"Hey Shinji."  
  
The two pilots stared at each other and blinked.  
  
"You bored?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Oh...."  
  
The two teens once again stared at the TV with bored expressions.  
  
"I have a question Asuka."  
  
"What?"  
  
"How are we going to beat the next angel?"  
  
Asuka begin to speak, but cut herself off and began to think.  
*He's right... we won't have the support of Tokyo 3 this time  
around because the city defense is down by 45%...*  
"We'll just have to figure that one out with Misato, after all,  
she's the tactical officer and she knows about us."  
  
Shinji sighed, "Right... I wish we don't need to drag Misato  
into this. If anything happened to her, i won't be able to   
forgive myself. Even though she doesn't really 'take care' of  
us in a sense, she's still a good friend."  
  
"Don't get depressed on my Shinji," Asuka smiled, "besides, it's  
not like she's going to be involved in the fighting, the only one  
that might get hurt that doesn't know is Wonder girl and I don't  
think she minds."  
  
"Still...."  
  
"Baka, I said don't worry!"  
  
"But.."  
  
"Don't make me show you the German Fist of Death."  
  
Shinji cringed, "That sounds bad."  
  
"It is..."  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
This is a short chapter.... I don't have any excuse of it, Some  
Before you beat me up for making you wait 4 months, I just want  
to say a few things.  
  
1) Yes i admit, i was dead for those 4 months, and Yes I admit  
My attention was else where DURING those 4 months and i don't   
have an excuse for that  
  
2)I'm hoping that i would be writing more when I get back from   
my trip to visit some family.. I konw the last time i said that  
i was dead for 4 months... -,-  
  
3) YES i know this chapter sux and not much for a plot line just  
some insight on some characters and the intro to the next angel  
battle that would happen in the next battle... WHAT! I was dead  
for 4 months, give me some.. ok don't give me the benifit of the  
doubt, but really, 4 months IS a long time , 


End file.
